United in Battle
by Carey Ann Lupin
Summary: InuYasha, Sango, Kirara, Miroku, and SesshoMaru meet up with the Marauders without Peter and Lily and my favorite Jedi QuiGon Jinn and ObiWan Kenobi. What would have happened if InuYasha and the others had been there with the Jedi on Naboo?
1. Prologue Captured

_**Author's Notes: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat. I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. If I did, Sesshomaru would be joining Remus in my bed. Inu-Yasha would be with James playing with my daughter and Kagome and Sango would be helping Lily beat the tar out of Miroku. I don't own any of the Star Wars Characters. If I did then Qui-Gon would still be alive, Obi-Wan would not have had to train Anakin, and Anakin would not have gone to the Dark Side. Enjoy!**_

_**If you're reading this I'll tell you like I tell everyone else. This story is of my design, and me drinking one too many wine coolers, and the question "What would happen if…?". If you don't like whom I've hooked up or how I spell some of the names, don't review about it. I don't follow the stuff that others write. I like to stick to the books. If I find that they are spelled a different way then I will go ahead and change it. But until that day arrives, take your purist thinking, wad it in a tight little ball, and stuff where the sun don't shine. If you don't like my tales then you don't have to read it. Also when I finally get more than one chapter up, please don't just read the first chapter and then tell me that it sucks. How the bloody hell would you know anyhow? Are you J.K. Rowling, Rumiko Takahaski, or George Lucas? I didn't think so. If you are the above people, my apologies for using your ideas and thank you for not suing me.**_

**Prologue**

A silver haired man in a bright red kimono fought against the gathering hordes of droids. He glanced over his shoulder and watched helplessly as a woman dressed in skin tight clothes fell beside her fire cat demon. "Miroku! Get Sango and Kirara and get the hell out of here!"

Miroku the monk raced to Sango, the fallen woman, and gently scooped her up into his arms. "Thank Kami. She's still alive, Inu-Yasha!"

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inu-Yasha's claws ripped through the armor of several droids as another silver haired man landed near him. "Get out her of here, monk!"

"I see this matter is out of your hands as usual, Inu-Yasha." The man spoke so calmly as he pulled out his sword that you would have thought his heart was made of stone. "I will take care of this with Tokijin."

"Feh! If the Tetsusaiga couldn't take these things out then Tokijin won't be able to!" Inu-Yasha cracked his knuckles slightly as several bands of green rings barreled toward Miroku and Sango. He watched helplessly as his friends dropped to the ground without a whimper. "MIROKU!! SANGO!! NOOOO!!!"

The droids began to gather around the fallen humans as Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru used their swords together to start destroying the droids closest to them Neither of the demons saw the same green rings racing toward them until it was too late. They fell to their knees as Kirara transformed into her full form and tried to take out the remaining droids. Inu-Yasha watched as the same rings hit her and made her revert to her kitten form. _Kirara. Miroku. Sango. I failed them all._ Inu-Yasha landed face first into the mud. Sesshomaru fell across his brother as if he were protecting him. The droids bound each of them and carried them into the waiting ship. Little did they know that a wolf demon and two small children had snuck aboard the ship. Koga hushed the frightened fox demon and the little girl.

"Quiet, Shippo, Rin. We'll save them." Koga pulled the two children into his arms and held them tight as the droid ship took off.

* * *

An auburn haired woman let out a sigh as the droids slowly gathered around her and the three men. One of the men pushed her to the ground before leaping high into the air. A jet of red light shot from the wooden stick in his hand.

"James, magic isn't going to work against these things." The woman aimed her wand at the closest droid. "_Reducto_!" The droid exploded into a thousand pieces. "Then again maybe some of it will."

"We need to get to Albus. He'll know what to do." The other dark haired man watched as his friend with light brown hair fell unconscious to the ground. "Remus!!!"

"I think we're in trouble, Padfoot." James Potter knelt next to the woman. "Lily, I want you to get to the Forbidden Forest. Maybe you can bring us help."

"Right, James." Lily Evans barely climbed to her feet before she was hit with several green rings. She collapsed to the ground.

"LILY!!" James knelt over his fiancée and tried to wake her.

Sirius Black looked up from Remus Lupin just as the green rings hit James. "Prongs!!"

The droids gathered around the remaining wizard. The leader of the droids stepped forward. "Either come with us or we'll have to stun you."

"I guess you'll have to stun me!" Sirius grabbed the blaster from the droid's hands and tried to rip off its head before he was hit with the stun rings.

"One more, sir, and we will have finished our mission." The droid spoke into a comlink.

"That is good. Soon Darth Sidious will have the most powerful beings from this world. Return to the command ship. You will receive the target's picture then."

The droids bound and gagged the witch and wizards and carried them onto the waiting ship.

* * *

A teenage girl walked through the park of a little South Carolina town when suddenly she was attacked by several droids. She tried to run but the droids were all around her. She fell to the ground and began to cry. _What's going on? Why do these blasted things want me?_ These thoughts raced through her mind so quickly that she barely registered them before she was stunned and carried onto the ship. 


	2. Chapter 1 Meetings

_**Author's Notes: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat. I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. If I did, Sesshomaru would be joining Remus in my bed. Inu-Yasha would be with James playing with my daughter and Kagome and Sango would be helping Lily beat the tar out of Miroku. I don't own any of the Star Wars Characters. If I did then Qui-Gon would still be alive, Obi-Wan would not have had to train Anakin, and Anakin would not have gone to the Dark Side. Enjoy!**_

_**If you're reading this I'll tell you like I tell everyone else. This story is of my design, and me drinking one too many wine coolers, and the question "What would happen if…?". If you don't like whom I've hooked up or how I spell some of the names, don't review about it. I don't follow the stuff that others write. I like to stick to the books. If I find that they are spelled a different way then I will go ahead and change it. But until that day arrives, take your purist thinking, wad it in a tight little ball, and stuff where the sun don't shine. If you don't like my tales then you don't have to read it. Also when I finally get more than one chapter up, please don't just read the first chapter and then tell me that it sucks. How the bloody hell would you know anyhow? Are you J.K. Rowling, Rumiko Takahaski, or George Lucas? I didn't think so. If you are the above people, my apologies for using your ideas and thank you for not suing me.**_

**Chapter 1**

The teenage girl struggled against the droids that held her arms as she was pulled before two very odd looking creatures. She gaped at them for a moment before she felt the droid's cold metallic hands sliding over her body. She struggled slightly as the droid continued to search for any hidden weapons.

"Get you metallic hands off my ass!" She pulled away from the droids and turned to the two Neimoidians standing in front of her. "What the hell is going on here? What the fuck do you want with me?"

Nute Gunray waved the girl away. "Lock her away in the cell with the others. We will turn them all over to Darth Sidious once we have taken care of the Chancellor's ambassadors."

"Roger, Roger." The droid shoved the barrel of his gun into the middle of the girl's back to get her moving again.

The girl bit the inside of her lip as she tried to gather the information she needed to get her out of this hell hole but they moved so quickly all she saw was a room filled with strange weapons before she was shoved into a cell. She barely registered that she had company as she fell hard onto her hands and knees. She tried to catch her breath as a pair of bare and clawed feet approached her. She scrambled backwards until her back was against the cold metal of the door. Her crystal blue eyes traveled up the legs of the owner of the feet. She took in the red kimono as well as his silver hair, golden eyes, and dog ears.

"Who the hell are you?" Inu-Yasha's gruff voice caused the girl to scramble to her feet. He noticed the tears on the knees of her jeans and the dirt smudged across the front of her t-shirt that said 'Bad Ass Attitude'.

"I'm Tori." Tori Amherst turned her gaze to the rest of the people gathered in the tiny cell. "Who are you?"

"Inu-Yasha." He returned to his perch on the foot board of the only bed in the room.

Tori watched as Inu-Yasha cracked his knuckles. She bit her bottom lip when she saw his claws. She averted her eyes and took in the rest of her new companions. She praised God silently when she saw that she wasn't the only girl in the group. A woman with auburn hair hanging loose around her shoulders sat on the bed beside another woman with her black hair pulled into a high ponytail and sporting her demon slayer's outfit. A light haired man sat on the floor of the cell slowly petting a small cream colored kitten with black markings, red eyes, and two tails. Tori rubbed her eyes for a moment before turning to the dark haired man beside him. He looked like he was praying except for the fact his eyes never seemed to leave Tori's body. Two other dark haired men leaned against the wall beside the bed. One of the men had hazel eyes and wore glasses while the other had piercing blue eyes and a mischievous smile. Tori started to move forward as a movement from the corner closest to her made her practically climb the wall. She saw another silver haired man. She thought he looked like Inu-Yasha except for the fact he was wearing shoes, had a fluffy white boa, no dog ears, and purple stripes on his cheeks giving him a wounded look.

"I am Sesshomaru." He moved toward her as he spoke in his calm voice.

Tori tried to run across the room when her jeans caught and ripped slightly on a screw sticking out of a panel on the wall behind her. Lily unfolded herself from the bed. She approached Sesshomaru and Tori.

"Shame on you, Sesshomaru. She is most likely terrified like we were." Lily wrapped an arm around Tori's shoulders. "You're safe with us, dear."

"Feh! She is weak like the rest of you humans." Sesshomaru crossed his arms slightly as Tori started to glare at him.

"We've had time to get used to you and the close quarters." Sango positioned herself between Tori and Sesshomaru.

"Sango, perhaps we should introduce ourselves." Lily waited until Sango was facing them again. "I'm Lily Evans and this is Sango. She's a demon slayer. You have already met Inu-Yasha and his half-brother, Sesshomaru. They are dog demons."

Miroku, who had been watching Tori, jumped to his feet and clasped Tori's hand to his heart. "Beautiful Tori, would you do me the honor of bearing my child?"

Inu-Yasha jumped from his perch and knocked Miroku on the back of his head. "Knock it off, Miroku!"

"Lecherous monk!" Sango slapped him as well. "This is Miroku. Best watch out for his wandering hands."

"Anyone touching my ass will have something cut off." Tori gave Miroku a meaningful look.

James and Sirius laughed as Kirara wound herself around Tori's ankles. Lily scooped up Kirara. "This is Kirara. She belongs to Sango and is a fire cat demon." She motioned to the last of the men. "Those guys are James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. They're wizards and I'm a witch."

Tori moved toward the bed with a purpose and proceeded to rip one of the metallic legs off the bed. Everyone watched as Tori tried to wedge the leg between the wall and the screw. She began to carefully pry the small panel from the wall.

"If you've been here for a while, why haven't these idiotic boys tried to get this panel off?" Tori strained slightly as the gap widened.

Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles slightly before ripping the panel from the wall. "Idiotic boys? I, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, am no boy."

"Yeah, right, pretty boy." Tori reached for the jumble of wires within the wall.

"Be careful, Tori. Some of those wires may be hot." Lily watched as Tori was flung back for the gaping hole in the wall and into Sesshomaru.

Tori shook her head slightly before looking up into Sesshomaru's golden eyes. "Nice muscles." She turned back to the wires. "You know that wasn't the wires. I think that was an explosion."

James leaned toward the door and listened. "Listen to this." They all turned toward the door. "That's blaster fire. Remember we all heard it when we were captured."

Tori reached for the wires again. "We've got to get out of here." She began pulling wires from the hole. Suddenly a surge of electricity raced through her body before slamming her back against Sesshomaru's chest. "Ow! That hurt."

"I certainly hope you are not going to make a habit of this." He set her on her feet again.

"Master Qui-Gon, where are we going?" A voice floated through a grate at the top of the room.

"We must warn the Queen, Obi-Wan." A deeper voice followed the first.

Tori's gaze landed on the grate as she heard faint footsteps. "Someone's up there."

"How do we get their attention?" Sango bit her lip as Miroku's hand made its way onto her ass. "Not now!" She slapped him hard across the face.

"Someone needs to get their hand out that grate and yell for help." Tori turned to the men. "Can anyone get me up there?" Tori squealed as Sesshomaru grabbed her around the waist and carried her up to the grate.

"How is this?" He watched as Tori stuck her hand through an opening on the grate.

"Perfect. Thanks." Tori began to wave her hand. "Someone help us! Please help us!"

Tori pulled her hand back into the cell as footsteps approached the grate. Two faces appeared just beyond the grate. The older of the two men had his grey streaked brown hair pulled back into a small ponytail while the younger had what looked like a military crew cut with a long braid hanging down.

"I am Master Qui-Gon Jinn." Qui-Gon peered down into the cell. "Is everyone alright?"

"We're fine except for the fact that we're all prisoners." Tori gave a slight smile. "Can you get us out?"

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan raised themselves up and pulled out two silver cylinders. "Everyone move to the edge of the cell. We'll get you out."

Sesshomaru carried Tori back to the floor as blue and green lights shot out of the cylinders. He pulled her behind him as James shoved Lily back against the wall. Sirius and Remus each flanked him as Kirara jumped into Sango's arms. Miroku and Inu-Yasha shielded her from the sparks coming down from the grate. Suddenly the hissing silenced and sparks stopped falling as the grate fell to the floor with a loud clang.

"Now how do we get out of here?" Lily looked up at the two Jedi.

Sesshomaru held out a hand. "I can take the ladies up." He grabbed Lily around the waist before gripping Sango's waist. He turned to Tori. "Hold on tight." He wrapped her arms around his neck. Slowly he rose into the air.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan lifted Lily through the grate first. Sango handed Obi-wan Kirara before allowing Qui-Gon to aid her. Sesshomaru lifted Tori onto the edge of the hole and watched as she scooted backwards away from the hole.

"Thanks, Sesshomaru." Tori watched as he went back for James and Sirius.

Inu-Yasha leaped through the hole carrying Remus and Miroku. They climbed from his back as Sesshomaru handed James and Sirius through the hole. He landed beside them before turning to help Tori climb to her feet.

"We need to find our weapons." Lily turned to the group. "I feel naked without my wand."

Tori half-turned toward Lily. "I remember seeing a room filled with weapons before those metallic freaks threw me into the cell. I might be able to find it from here." Tory started down the shaft with Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru following right behind her. She dropped to her knees beside another grate only a few yards from the one that was over the cell. "Here it is! They must have thought we wouldn't be able to beak out of that cell so they put the weapons in the room next door."

Sesshomaru pulled Tori to her feet. "Stand back." Tori moved back a few steps while Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru ripped the grate from the floor and jumped down into the room.

Inu-Yasha, with Tetsusaiga tied to his waist, jumped back into the shaft and handed Sango Hiraikotsu, an oversized boomerang, and her sword before turning to Miroku and giving him his staff. He reached into his kimono and pulls out four sticks.

"I thought you would want these." Inu-Yasha handed the sticks to Lily, who in turn tossed one to James, Sirius, and Remus.

Sesshomaru landed beside Tori in the middle of the shaft. She noticed the two swords tied to his waist, Tokijin and Tenseiga. She gasped when Sesshomaru handed her a blaster. "I thought you might need this."

Tori hid her hands behind her back. "I didn't have a weapon and I don't want one."

"You will need one. I won't always be around to save you." Sesshomaru slid the blaster between Tori's belt and the waistband of her jeans before turning to Qui-Gon. "Now where do we go?"

"We need to go to the hangers and find a ship." Qui-Gon started to run down the shaft. "Follow me and keep quiet."

Tori rolled her eyes. "Sure. Here I was thinking of screaming my head off."

No one could believe it. Sesshomaru had started to chuckle before shoving Tori, Lily, and Sango down the shaft. Inu-Yasha turned to Miroku and shrugged. They hurried after the older Jedi and managed to remain hidden. At the end of the shaft, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon jumped down to the hanger floor. Tori managed to stifle a scream when she saw them disappear. Lily knelt next to the edge and looked down at the Jedi. They motioned for the group to come down and Lily nodded. Smiling, she climbed back to her feet.

"They're okay but we need to get down there before they get discovered." Lily glanced at James.

"The four of us can Apparate but what about the…?" James glanced over at Tori and Sango.

"Sesshomaru and I can get them down there." Inu-Yasha half-turned to Sesshomaru. "I'll take the women and you can take…"

"I _will_ take Lady Tori. _You_ can take the others." Sesshomaru scooped Tori into his arms and jumped out of the shaft to the floor of the hanger.

Tori barely had time to register that they had landed when Inu-Yasha landed with Sango, Kirara, and Miroku. Four soft pops signaled that James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus had also arrived. Sesshomaru turned his golden eyes on Tori causing her to blush before turning to face Qui-Gon.

"We're never going to get a ship to ourselves." James peeked around one of the many crates around them.

"Then we split up." Qui-Gon turned back to the group. "We must get to the planet and warn the Queen of this invasion force."

"And how exactly do we go about doing this?" Lily crossed her arms and leaned back against one of the crates.

"We need to sneak aboard those ships." Qui-Gon bowed slightly before Lily, Tori, and Sango. "I only ask that each of you ladies pair with one of the men."

Tori nodded slightly while Lily grabbed James's hand. Sango moved toward Inu-Yasha just as Miroku grabbed her hand.

"Sango, will you go aboard a ship with me?" Miroku gazed into her dark chocolate eyes.

"I think I'd be safer with Inu-Yasha, Miroku. Sorry." Sango moved to stand beside Inu-Yasha.

"Lady Tori will come with me." Sesshomaru laid a hand on Tori's shoulder.

Tori blushed slightly before turning her crystal blue eyes on him. "Quit calling me Lady Tori." She placed her slender hand over his. "I'll go with you."

"Moony, you should go with the kid here." Sirius motioned to Obi-Wan.

"My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. I would be honored." Obi-Wan bowed slightly to Remus.

"Who gets to keep you in line, Padfoot?" Remus moved to stand next to his partner.

"Miroku and I will get to know each other better." Sirius looked around at the odd looking group. "What I wouldn't give for dozen Invisibility Cloaks."

"Same here, Padfoot." James looked down at Lily who trembled in his arms. "We'll get away from all this, Tiger Lily."

"Let's go." Qui-Gon stopped when Sango laid her hand on his arm. "Yes, Sango?"

"You don't have a partner."

"I was without a partner for many years and will most likely be without in the years to come. Do not worry about me, Sango." Qui-Gon laid a hand on her shoulder.

Sango held out Kirara. "Please take Kirara with you. She may come in handy."

Qui-Gon bowed as he slipped Kirara inside his tunic. "I promise to return her in one piece." He turned to the group. "Time to go."

Slowly James and Lily inched toward one of the ships while Sesshomaru carried Tori and raced across the hanger to another ship. Qui-Gon watched as Inu-Yasha followed his brother's lead and carried Sango to a waiting ship. Sirius and Miroku slipped aboard one of the closer ships while Remus and Obi-Wan sneaked past several droids to gain access to another. Qui-Gon sighed in relief as he slipped aboard the final ship. He slid his hand into his tunic and slid it across Kirara's soft fur.

* * *

Remus and Obi-Wan were in one of the far corners of the ship's cargo hold. Remus sat upon the floor and watched as Obi-Wan tried to wear a hole in the floor of the ship. He chuckled to himself as the young Jedi tightly gripped his lightsaber.

"You really should calm down." Remus stretched out his legs and patted the floor beside him. "You're making me nervous with all your pacing. Besides you might wear a hole in the floor and then where will we be?"

Obi-Wan sighed as he sank to the floor beside Remus. "What was it your friend called you? Moony? This is your name?"

"No. My name is Remus Lupin. My friends call me Moony."

"Please, Mr. Lupin, tell me about yourself."

"First call me either Remus or Moony. I can't be much older than you if at all."

"I turned twenty-five on my last birthday."

"Okay. So you're older than me. I'm only eighteen."

"But you look older."

"It's the grey hair. What do you want to know about me?"

"Everything."

"Okay." Remus took a deep breath. "My friends and I are wizards and we come from a planet called Earth."

"I have never heard of it."

"I didn't think you had. Anyway, we were at our old school, Hogwarts, when we were attacked by those metal things and captured."

"What is a wizard? Is it anything like a Jedi?"

"I'm not sure. We use magic. We can harness our magic with our wands." Remus held up his wand before setting up an illusion charm. "That'll keep those metal things from finding us."

"Droids." Obi-Wan shook his head. "We use the Force to help us in everything we do. The Force is in all things. We even use the Force to help us fight though mainly we try to keep the peace."

"What kind of weapon do you use?"

"A lightsaber." Obi-Wan held up his lightsaber for Remus to inspect. "I often forget to turn it off and it makes Master Qui-Gon upset with me."

"A warrior needs to take care of his weapon so his weapon can help him."

Obi-Wan clipped his lightsaber back onto his belt before turning back to Remus. "Tell me why your friends call you Moony."

"I figured you would ask." Remus cleared his throat before staring at the ceiling. "On our world, hidden from Muggle eyes, is a creature so dangerous that everyone avoids it. The thing is that it is only dangerous one night every twenty-eight days. This creature is called a werewolf. A person who is bitten by a werewolf becomes one himself."

"What does this have to do with you?"

"I was bitten when I was about five or six. James, Sirius, Lily, and Peter have been my friends even though they found out that I'm a lycanthrope. Hell, James, Sirius, and Peter even became Animagi to stay with me on the nights of the full moon when I am most dangerous."

"Animagi? What is that?"

"Animagi are witches and wizards who can change into an animal willingly. James can change into a stag and we call him Prongs. Sirius can change into a large black dog and he's known as Padfoot. Our friend Peter is a rat and known as Wormtail."

Obi-Wan watched as Remus twisted the hem of his shirt slightly. "What's wrong, Remus?"

"I can't help but wonder how the full moon of this world, or any other for that matter, is going to affect me."

"I guess we'll find out when it happens." Obi-Wan leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes.

"I guess we will." Remus smiled as he watched the young Jedi relax slightly.

* * *

Tori sat with her back against the cold metal of the ship's hull while Sesshomaru watched the droids marching only a few yards from them. Sesshomaru smelt the fear and anguish coming from Tori and turned to face her.

"What is wrong?"

"I'm kind of worried about something." Tori wrapped her arms around her legs as Sesshomaru knelt beside her.

"What has you worried?"

"I overheard the owners of the droids saying something about a Darth Sidious. They said something about giving us over to him after they dealt with the ambassadors."

"We will be safe with the men who released us from that cell. You have nothing to fear while I am here with you."

"That's not what I'm afraid of. I'm afraid that we won't get back home and this Darth Sidious will still manage to capture all of us."

"If I have to tear him apart with my poison whip and claws, no one will hurt you." Sesshomaru watched as Tori gave him a weak smile.

If Inu-Yasha had been there, he would have passed out when he saw what Sesshomaru did. He moved behind Tori, sat, and pulled her back until she was relaxing against his chest. His arms wrapped around her while she moved slightly to place her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks for making me feel better." Tori yawned slightly as Sesshomaru tightened his grip on her. "Will you tell me a bit about yourself?"

"Certainly, milady." Sesshomaru bit back a groan as Tori shifted slightly. "My brother and I come from the Warring States Era about five hundred years in the past."

"Neat. I've always loved history. Tell me more."

"We were enemies until recently and now we just bicker every now and then." Sesshomaru stared across the cargo hold. "We travel with Miroku, Sango, and Kirara as well as a little fox demon called Shippo and a priestess named Kagome. Together we are gathering the shards of the Shikon Jewel."

"The Jewel of Four Souls. I heard it was burned with a priestess."

"It was. But it wasn't lost to us yet. Kagome shattered it with a sacred arrow. Inu-Yasha has spent the last year trying to gather the pieces. We have also tried to defeat a half-demon named Naraku and it has been next to impossible to kill him."

"That's sounds rough." Tori's voice sounded muffled as she burrowed into Sesshomaru's shoulder.

He tightened his hold again. "Rest. I will wake you when we land." Sesshomaru felt her relax and allowed himself to give a soft smile. _My mate._

* * *

Sirius and Miroku leaned against the hull of the ship. Miroku's staff was laid across his legs while Sirius had his arms folded over his chest. Sirius glanced over at the meditating monk.

"So…You're a lecherous monk." Sirius chuckled as Miroku cracked open one of his eyes.

"I wouldn't call myself lecherous." Miroku stretched slightly.

"That's not what Lily and Sango tell me." Sirius examined his fingernails. "You're lucky James hasn't found out about you grabbing Lily's ass. He'd have killed you."

"It's not my fault I happen to like beautiful women."

"All men like beautiful women. We just don't go around grabbing every ass that comes into view." Sirius watched as Miroku's cheeks began to darken. "Even though, personally, I'd love to." Sirius grinned.

"Enough about me. You are a wizard, correct?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I have nothing against it. I only wish to learn more about my companion."

"Whatever." Sirius swiped at a smudge of dirt on his leather jacket.

"What is an Invisibility Cloak?"

"Something that James and I use to get in trouble." Sirius smiled his famous lopsided smile as he settled back against the hull of the ship. "It's made from the hair of a demiguise. When you wear it, it makes you invisible. Unfortunately, it can't hide your voice. I can't count the number of times James got caught going down to the kitchens for a snack." Miroku fingered the prayer beads wrapped around his right hand while Sirius watched. "What are those for?"

Miroku looked up from the beads. "These help me to keep a curse under control."

"What? Are you a werewolf?"

"No." Miroku sighed softly. "My grandfather fought with a demon named Naraku. When they battled for the final time, Naraku managed to slice through my grandfather's hand and a sealing spell. It created a wind tunnel that was passed to my father and finally to me. Now I must defeat Naraku in order to save my own life."

"To save your life?"

"Unless I defeat Naraku, this Wind Tunnel will continue to grow until it consumes my whole body. It will be the death of me just as it was of my grandfather and my father."

"Shit. I thought Remus had it rough, what with him being a werewolf and all. Now I see he has an easy life compared to you."

"I wish I only had to deal with the monthly curse of changing into a wolf." Miroku stood as he felt the ship beginning to descend.

"I'll help if I can." Sirius held out his hand.

Miroku stared at it for a moment before gripping it. "Thank you."

"Come on. We need to find that Qui-Gon guy." Sirius moved carefully to the exit ramp.

Miroku shook his head slightly before he followed the wizard.

* * *

Lily snuggled closer to James as he began to nibble along her neck. She shivered slightly in the cold air of the cargo hold. James pulled away slightly.

"What's wrong, Lils?"

"I'm not sure. I just have this feeling that something terrible is going to happen and we're involved somehow."

"I'd say we're involved. We were the ones captured."

"I know but we only graduated last week and now we have this weird thing happening to us. I'd hate to think that Voldemort has something to do with this." Lily slapped James's hand as it started to make its way under her blouse. "I just have a feeling that Tori knew more than she was letting on back in the cell."

"We'll figure out what's going on and then we'll find a way home." James pulled Lily closer. "I know of a way for you to relax and not think so much."

Lily turned in his arms slightly. "Oh you do, do you? It wouldn't have anything to do with why you always got in trouble with Filch?"

"Hey that was always Padfoot's fault."

"Just like a Potter. Blame it on someone else." Lily pulled James's lips down to hers.

* * *

Inu-Yasha and Sango stood behind several large crates near the ramp of the ship. Sango's eyes strayed over to Inu-Yasha for a moment. She smiled when she saw the worry on his face.

"What's wrong, Inu-Yasha? Worried about something?"

"Hell yeah. I'm worried about Kagome."

"She'll be fine. She has Shippo and Kaede to take care of her." Sango laid a hand on Inu-Yasha's shoulder. "We need to keep focused on what we're doing."

"You know I can't help but worry about her."

Sango looked down at the floor to hide her smile. "You really love her, don't you?"

Inu-Yasha turned and gaped at Sango. "Am I that obvious?"

Sango nodded slightly. "You're always worried about her. You think no one else can protect her as well as you can. You even go back to her time to get her when you think she's been there too long." Sango smiled as Inu-Yasha blushed. "You're terrified to tell a girl how you feel but you can try repeatedly to defeat Naraku, have befriended your brother, and just about have completed the Shikon Jewel. Ridiculous. You don't want to take too long to tell her how you feel or someone else will beat you to it."

"Shit." Inu-Yasha frowned slightly. "You're right. Just don't tell the monk."

"Too late. I think he already knows."

Inu-Yasha groaned slightly. "At least you can keep your feelings hidden from him."

"My feelings? What are you talking about?"

"I know you love him and he loves you. You just wish he would stop grabbing your ass all the time."

"Remind me to get Kagome to say 'sit' when we get home." Sango turned as the ramp started to lower to the ground.

"Not a chance in seven hells." Inu-Yasha scooped Sango onto his back and bounded off into the swamps of Naboo.

* * *

Kirara meowed softly causing Qui-Gon to stick his hand inside his tunic and run it over her soft fur. "We'll get off this ship in a moment, Kirara. Then we'll find our friends." Qui-Gon edged closer to the lowering ramp. As soon as the ramp hit the ground, Qui-Gon raced down the ramp and into the swamps of Naboo. 


	3. Chapter 2 They're what!

_**Author's Notes: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat. I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. If I did, Sesshomaru would be joining Remus in my bed. Inu-Yasha would be with James playing with my daughter and Kagome and Sango would be helping Lily beat the tar out of Miroku. I don't own any of the Star Wars Characters. If I did then Qui-Gon would still be alive, Obi-Wan would not have had to train Anakin, and Anakin would not have gone to the Dark Side. Enjoy!**_

_**If you're reading this I'll tell you like I tell everyone else. This story is of my design, and me drinking one too many wine coolers, and the question "What would happen if…?". If you don't like whom I've hooked up or how I spell some of the names, don't review about it. I don't follow the stuff that others write. I like to stick to the books. If I find that they are spelled a different way then I will go ahead and change it. But until that day arrives, take your purist thinking, wad it in a tight little ball, and stuff where the sun don't shine. If you don't like my tales then you don't have to read it. Also when I finally get more than one chapter up, please don't just read the first chapter and then tell me that it sucks. How the bloody hell would you know anyhow? Are you J.K. Rowling, Rumiko Takahaski, or George Lucas? I didn't think so. If you are the above people, my apologies for using your ideas and thank you for not suing me.**_

**Chapter 2**

Kagome climbed from the ancient well and heaved her yellow bag over the side and onto the ground. She glanced around the forest as she took several cleansing breaths. _Strange. Usually Inu-Yasha and Shippo are here to greet me. I wonder where they are._ She rubbed the back of her neck slightly while she swung her feet back and forth. _The only time Inu-Yasha isn't here is when Kikyo's nearby. I wonder…_

Kagome turned slightly as an old woman stepped into the clearing. Kagome climbed from the edge of the well and waved.

The old woman moved closer to the well. "Ah, Kagome. 'Tis good ye have returned."

"Hello, Kaede. Where are Inu-Yasha and the others?" I thought they'd be here waiting for me."

"No one knows. They left over a week ago to do battle with some strange looking demons and have not yet returned." Kaede waited as Kagome slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Demons? It wasn't Naraku, was it?"

"Nay, child. Nothing has been heard from that monster in a month. The battle took place over there." Kaede led Kagome through the forest until they came to a clearing with demolished droids scattered through out it.

"These aren't demons; they're droids." Kagome dropped her bag and slowly approached one of the droids. "What the hell is going on?" She knelt next to the droid and began to examine it. "Oh! Sesshomaru was here as well. Look what he did to this poor thing." Kagome looked up as a small green imp stepped into the clearing.

"Rin?!" The imp ignored Kagome and Kaede as he looked near every droid. "Where are you? Lord Sesshomaru won't be happy if he discovers you have gone missing!"

Kagome recognized him as Jaken, Sesshomaru's vassal. "Jaken? What are you doing here?"

Jaken squeaked slightly before shaking his two headed staff at Kagome and Kaede. "What have you done with my lord?"

"Look around you, little toad. I wasn't here but it looks like there was a battle." Kagome continued to examine the droid beside her. "And if you haven't noticed, my friends have disappeared as well."

"Do those metal demons have anything to do with it?" Jaken carefully poked one of the droids with his staff.

"Maybe. I'll know more once I examine them a bit." Kagome looked over at the trembling imp. "Jaken, did we just hear you calling for Rin?"

"Aye. Lord Sesshomaru left over a week ago to help Inu-Yasha in battle and left Rin with me. Unfortunately, she wandered away and I have not found her yet." Jaken bowed his head. "Lord Sesshomaru will kill me if anything has happened to her."

"I hope the child was not captured with the others." Kaede bowed her head slightly in prayer.

"I don't think she was." Kagome turned slightly to look at Kaede. "I can tell you one thing. These are not from Earth." Suddenly several twigs snapped in the forest. Kagome jumped to her feet and slid an arrow into her bow and pulled it back. "Come out where I can see you."

Three wolf demons came into the clearing. "Sister Kagome." Ginta bowed slightly. "Have you seen Koga?"

"No, Ginta. I haven't." Kagome whirled around to face Ginta, Hakkaku, and Ayame. "What do you mean? Has Koga gone missing too?"

The three demons nodded. Ayame stepped forward. "He saw a strange demon land and said he was coming to save you."

"Well, I wasn't here." Kagome glared at Ayame.

Hakkaku stepped between the two young women. "If you haven't seen him, perhaps Inu-Yasha has."

"He's not here. He and the others have disappeared as well." Kagome knelt next to the droid. "I think these droids had something to do with it."

"I like not the looks of it." Kaede started back to the village. "The two of you please bring the droid and mayhap we shall discover the purpose."

Ginta and Hakkaku picked up the droid and followed Kaede. Kagome, Jaken, and Ayame followed after them.

* * *

Peter Pettigrew, Jessica Stone, Albus Dumbledore, and Hagrid sifted through the debris scattered between the lake and the Forbidden Forest.

"No signs of any bodies, Professor." Hagrid hefted a droid slightly. "Looks like they really gave them a run for their money."

"Yes." Dumbledore turned to Peter. "What happened, Peter?"

"A spaceship landed. These things came after the five of us but I managed to get away." Peter shook his head slightly. "I didn't see what happened to the others."

Hagrid tossed another droids onto the growing pile. "These things aren't from around here, Professor. They look like they was made else where."

"Gather them into a pile, Hagrid. I'll contact Ted Tonks and Arthur Weasley and get them to take a look at them." Dumbledore picked his way across the clearing and into the castle.

* * *

A man stood inside a tent and stared at the table in front of him. _An entire six mile area has been covered with people and now dogs._ The chief of police continued to stare at the map of the area. _Still nothing. Damn it. Where are you, Tori?_

"Sir." A police officer stood on the other side of the makeshift headquarters.

"Tell me you found something, Grissom. Anything."

"Sorry, Chief Raider. My team has located nothing. It looks like there's no trace of her." Stuart Grissom shook his bald head slightly. "It's like Tori has vanished from the face of the planet."

"But how?" Chief Adrian Raider pounded his fist against the table. "When was her last day off?"

"Tuesday. She called the wife to see if the kids were off from school. Something about taking them for a picnic." Stuart ran a hand over his bald head. "The kids were still at school so Tori said she'd go by herself."

"What time did she call?"

"Had to be close to noon. Why?"

"That gives us a time frame. She went missing sometime Tuesday afternoon." Chief Raider rubbed his beard as a female officer raced into the tent.

"We found something, Chief."

"What?!" Chief Raider and Stuart stared at Jennifer Drake.

"We found a droid and an indentation of some kind down at the park." Jennifer rushed out of the tent with Chief Raider and Stuart hot on her heels.

A crowd was gathered around a roped off area of the park. Chief Raider ducked under the rope as did Stuart.

"What do we have, Duncan?"

"Well, Chief. Tori dropped her pocketbook. We all know that's where she prefers to keep her gun when she's off duty." Alicia Duncan held up a black and plum purse. "Problem is the gun is still in it."

"She never goes anywhere without her gun." Chief Raider took the purse. "Anything else?"

"We found the remains of a picnic tossed in the trash can over there." Alicia held up a wicker basket. "From what I can piece together is this. Tori must have come here, had a picnic lunch, cleaned up, and was headed home when she was attacked."

"Attacked? How?" Stuart crossed his arms. "It would take an army to get the drop on Tori."

"That must be what happened. This droid is only one of many." Alicia pointed at the droid lying behind her. "And that's not the weirdest thing yet. This droid isn't from earth. It can't be."

"How would you know?" Chief Raider knelt next to the droid.

"Easy, Chief. We're in the year 2000 but our technology is nowhere near this advanced. One of your bazookas wouldn't be able to damage it." Alicia whistled one sharp note causing Chief Raider to cringe slightly. Another CSI handed Alicia a blaster. "This was its weapon, Chief. We would never have beaten it."

"I don't give a flying fuck about droids or weird ass guns. I want to know where the hell Tori is!" Chief Raider's voice steadily rose with each word spoken.

"Chief, there's no way she's anywhere on Earth and she hasn't been here for nearly a week. Let's hope that where ever she is, she's being well protected." Alicia turned back to the crime scene.

"If her father were alive, he'd kill me." Chief Raider watched as the CSI team finished processing the area.


	4. Chapter 3 Journey to Theed

_**Author's Notes: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat. I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. If I did, Sesshomaru would be joining Remus in my bed. Inu-Yasha would be with James playing with my daughter and Kagome and Sango would be helping Lily beat the tar out of Miroku. I don't own any of the Star Wars Characters. If I did then Qui-Gon would still be alive, Obi-Wan would not have had to train Anakin, and Anakin would not have gone to the Dark Side. Enjoy!**_

_**If you're reading this I'll tell you like I tell everyone else. This story is of my design, and me drinking one too many wine coolers, and the question "What would happen if…?". If you don't like whom I've hooked up or how I spell some of the names, don't review about it. I don't follow the stuff that others write. I like to stick to the books. If I find that they are spelled a different way then I will go ahead and change it. But until that day arrives, take your purist thinking, wad it in a tight little ball, and stuff where the sun don't shine. If you don't like my tales then you don't have to read it. Also when I finally get more than one chapter up, please don't just read the first chapter and then tell me that it sucks. How the bloody hell would you know anyhow? Are you J.K. Rowling, Rumiko Takahaski, or George Lucas? I didn't think so. If you are the above people, my apologies for using your ideas and thank you for not suing me.**_

**Chapter 3**

Tori and Sesshomaru raced through the swamps of Naboo. They dodged the blaster fire from the droids chasing them. Tori tripped over a tree root and let out a small scream as a laser sliced through her leg. Sesshomaru used Tokijin to slice through the offending droids. He knelt next to Tori.

"Are you okay?" He examined the small wound.

"Nothing a margarita wouldn't fix." Tori struggled to her feet as more droids began to surround them. "Shit!"

A droid with yellow markings stepped forward. "Surrender now."

"Not in this lifetime, butthead." Tori pulled the blaster and shot the droid. "Who's next?"

The droids moved forward as a giant vortex opened behind them. Sesshomaru grabbed Tori and pulled her to the ground as Miroku stepped into view and the vortex disappeared.

"I thought you could use some help." Miroku turned to face the droids trying to sneak up on him. "Wind Tunnel!!" The vortex shot from his right hand and sucked several droids in as a large black dog ripped apart droid after droid. Miroku wrapped his beads around his hand after the last droid either fell or was sucked into the vortex.

Sirius changed back into his human form while Tori and Sesshomaru climbed to their feet. Sesshomaru bowed to the two men that had aided them in battle. Sirius pulled out his wand and knelt next to Tori.

"What are you going to do?" Tori tried to move but Sesshomaru held onto her shoulder.

"Just hold still while I fix this." Sirius pointed his wand at the small burned wound and muttered a few words no one could hear. He looked up at Tori. "That should do it."

"Thanks." Tori stretched her leg slightly. "It certainly feels better. By the way, the two of you have excellent timing."

"Thanks." Miroku turned to Sesshomaru. "Have you seen anyone else?"

Sesshomaru gently sniffed the air. "No one is near. We must find them."

"I agree wholeheartedly." Sirius transformed into his dog form and barked at Tori.

"I believe he is telling you to climb on." Miroku watched at Tori climbed onto Sirius' back.

Together the group tore through the swampy forest. Sesshomaru stopped often to sniff the air.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Remus ducked behind a tree to avoid several droids marching by them. Remus let out a pent up breath as droids on speeders raced toward them firing their blasters.

"Shit!" Remus shoved Obi-Wan to the ground. "_Protego_!" A shimmering blue shield formed around them and bounced the blaster fire back onto the droids.

"Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!!" Inu-Yasha's claws ripped through several droids and speeders.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango's giant boomerang sliced through the half a dozen droids running toward the group.

"You're great to have in a battle, Sango." Remus continued to fire curse after curse at the droids.

Sango blushed slightly. "And you, Remus, are able to put up barriers like our friend Kagome."

"Nope. Just a simple shield charm." The last droid fell at Remus' feet. He turned to Inu-Yasha and extended a hand. "I loved what your claws did. Too bad the full moon isn't out. I'd give you a run for your money."

"Feh!" Inu-Yasha sniffed the air slightly. "We've got more company coming."

James and Lily ran into the clearing with a score more droids behind them as well as droids on speeders. Inu-Yasha withdrew Tetsusaiga and sliced through the droids. James leaned over his knees panting.

"Thanks, Inu-Yasha." Lily threw her arms around Inu-Yasha's neck and kissed his cheek. "Try as we might we just couldn't get a spell off. That's when we saw the curses that Remus was throwing and hurried this way.

Inu-Yasha blushed as Lily let go of him. "Let's keep moving."

Remus turned to Obi-wan. "Bossy, isn't he?"

"Just like Master Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan whirled around while pulling out his lightsaber. He flipped the switch and nothing happened. Droids were slowly filling the clearing again. He tried the switch again. "Qui-Gon's going to kill me."

"Run!!!" James grabbed Lily's hand and raced through the swamps.

They raced past Sesshomaru, Tori, Sirius who was still in dog form, and Miroku. Miroku stepped to the front of the group and quickly removed the beads from his right hand.

"Wind Tunnel!!" The droids were sucked into the swirling vortex just as James changed into a stag.

Miroku replaced the beads as Sirius and James started to rip through the droids. Sango threw her boomerang as Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru ripped through the droids with their claws. Lily and Remus fired curses at the gathering droids as several speeders buzzed them. Obi-Wan used the Force to flatten several droids as Tori blasted them with the blaster.

"There are too many of them." Tori looked over at the others. "We need help."

Sesshomaru swung Tori and Lily onto his back while Remus and Obi-Wan swung onto James' back. Inu-Yasha bounded ahead of them carrying Sango while Miroku rode Sirius. Qui-Gon heard branches breaking and blaster fire as the group approached him. Kirara jumped out of his tunic and transformed into her full fire cat form. He gave the fire cat a smile as he pulled out and turned on his lightsaber. Together they ripped through the droid speeders. Kirara returned to her smaller form as Qui-Gon turned to Obi-Wan climbing from James' back.

"What happened to your lightsaber, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon held out his hand.

Obi-Wan placed the damaged lightsaber into his hand. "I tried to light it but it wouldn't work."

Qui-Gon frowned as he handed the lightsaber back to Obi-Wan. "Of course it didn't light. You must have left it on when you went into the water. The power core is soaked through. Now we have to wait until it either dries out or recharges. You know that you need to take care of your weapon."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan ducked his head slightly as he clipped the lightsaber back onto his utility belt when he heard a high-pitched scream.

Sesshomaru held an orange creature in his hand and shook it. "Who are you?"

"That is Jar Jar Binks. He's one of the locals." Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow.

Sesshomaru dropped the frightened Gungan. "I see."

Qui-Gon looked around the group. "I see everyone has made it."

"Master, we must go to Theed and warn the Queen." Obi-Wan also looked around the group.

"Better yet, we need somewhere to hide from those stinking droids." Tori moved closer to Jar Jar.

"She's right." Remus leaned against a tree. "Our spells don't stop them for long and James and Sirius could get seriously hurt if one of those things were to explode while they're ripping them apart."

"Really." Inu-Yasha jumped up into the branches of one of the trees. "We'd better hurry. Those droids will be here soon."

"Mya knows a place." Jar Jar stepped forward slightly. "The Gungans have a city. It'sa a hidden city."

"Can you take us there?" Tori turned slightly to face the Gungan.

"Um…Actually…No." Jar Jar cowered slightly when Sesshomaru growled at him. "Mya forgot. Mya been banished. The bosses will do terrible things to me if mya going back."

Inu-Yasha stared at the Gungan as the sounds of the droids got a bit louder. "If we don't get out of here, those metal freaks are going to be doing terrible things to all of us."

"He's right, Jar Jar. If those droids catch us, most of us will be going to someone called Darth Sidious while the Jedi are killed. Then the Queen and your bosses won't be able to do anything to help you." Tori's crystal blue eyes filled slightly with tears. "I don't know about you but I'm not exactly ready to die."

Jar Jar fidgeted slightly when he saw Tori starting to cry. "Yousa gotta point." Jar Jar hurried to the edge of the clearing. "Yousa follows me."

Tori groaned slightly as she turned to Lily and Sango. "Not more running."

Kirara transformed into her full form and Sango climbed onto her back and stretched her hand down to Tori and Lily. "Come on, Tori, Lily. Kirara can carry the three of us."

Sesshomaru lifted Tori into his arms and gently placed her on Kirara's back while Lily scrambled up. Kirara took off into the air and raced after Jar Jar while everyone else ran through the swampy forests. They arrived on the edge of a large lake and watched as Jar Jar jumped into the water. He resurfaced quickly.

"Wesa going under water now but mesa warning you. Gungans no likey outsiders." He dove under the water again.

Qui-Gon pulled several rebreathers from his utility belt while Obi-Wan did the same. "All you need to do is slip this into your mouth and you will be able to breathe under water."

Inu-Yasha looked at the rebreather for a moment before sticking it in his mouth. Sango fitted one into Kirara's mouth before slipping one into hers. Miroku and Sirius gave each other lopsided grins before they slipped on the rebreathers and dove into the water. Tori looked at Sesshomaru and smiled when he slipped on the rebreather before he followed Sirius and Miroku into the water. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon watched as James and Lily followed moments later. Jar Jar resurfaced as they dove into the water.

Tori swam strongly beside Jar Jar and Sesshomaru while Miroku and Sango seemed to lag behind the group. Suddenly a gorgeous city rose into view. Tori thought it looked like a giant bubble bath while she treaded water for a moment before following Jar Jar to a platform and walking right through the barrier-like bubble. She turned around in a tight circle as she took the rebreather from her mouth.

Tori slid the rebreather into her back pocket as Sesshomaru draped his right arm across her shoulders. "Jar Jar, this place is beautiful."

"I thought we were going to break the bubble." Inu-Yasha knelt down slightly before shaking like a dog.

"Inu-Yasha!" Lily flipped her wet hair from her face. "Did you think I wasn't wet enough?" She pulled out her wand and performed a drying spell on herself, Sango, Sesshomaru and Tori.

James quickly dried himself and Qui-Gon. The older Jedi bowed slightly as Sirius dried himself and Miroku. Remus laughed as he dried off himself, Kirara, and Obi-Wan. No one noticed a Gungan guard approaching the group until Jar Jar yelped in pain.

"Not again, Jar Jar." The Gungan jabbed Jar Jar again with his staff.

"Hello theres, Captain Tarpals. Mesa back." Jar Jar smiled broadly.

"This time yousa in big juju!" Captain Tarpals shoved Jar Jar slightly.

Miroku stepped forward slightly. "We could use some assistance. Perhaps even a vessel."

"Yeah. We need to get to Theed." James came forward to stand beside Jar Jar.

"Yousa gotta go before de bosses." Captain Tarpals led the strange looking group down the corridors.

* * *

The oddball group stood before what looked like a panel of Gungan judges. Tori shifted slightly on her feet as Sesshomaru growled at any Gungan, human, or demon male that looked her way. James and Sirius sat Indian style on the floor while Inu-Yasha fingered his Tetsusaiga. Lily looked around the room while Sango ran her hand over Kirara's soft fur. Miroku gazed longingly at Sango while Remus leaned against one of the pillars. Obi-Wan stood next to Qui-Gon at the very front of the group.

"Yousa nota welcome here." Boss Nass leaned over the desk slightly.

"We need to warn the Naboo." Qui-Gon stepped forward.

"We no liken the Naboo. Dey thinkin' der brains so big." Boss Nass leaned back again.

"Please." Tori took a step forward as did Sesshomaru. "If we don't warn the Naboo, those droids will find your beautiful city and destroy you as well."

"She's right." Obi-Wan laid a hand on Tori's shoulder causing Sesshomaru to growl at him. "You have a circle with the Naboo. What happens to one happens to the other."

"You have to help us get to the Naboo." Tori forced several tears to leak from her eyes. "We have families on our own world that we need to get back to."

Sesshomaru pulled Tori to his chest. "We need a vessel to take us to the Naboo."

"He is right." Qui-Gon waved his hand slightly. "You will send us safely away."

"Wesa sends you away. Wesa gives yousa una Bongo." Boss Nass clasped his hands in front of him. "The fastest way is through the planet's core." He waved the group away. "Now go."

Sango approached Qui-Gon. "What about Jar Jar? He'll be killed if we leave him here."

Qui-Gon turned back to the bosses. "What will happen to Jar Jar Binks?"

"He is to be punished." Boss Nass grinned wickedly.

"I saved his life. He has what your people would call a life debt." Qui-Gon crossed his arms. "Your beliefs demand that his life belongs to me."

"Jar Jar, yousa have a life play with disn hisn?" Boss Nass turned to Jar Jar.

"Uh Uh." Jar Jar nodded.

"Take him!" Boss Nass waved the group away. "Take dem to the bongo."

Captain Tarpals led the expanding group down to the vessel that would carry them to the Naboo.

* * *

Tori gazed out the window from her perch on Sesshomaru's lap as Obi-Wan carefully steered the vessel through the semi- calm waters. She shifted slightly causing Sesshomaru to growl softly in her ear. Lily moaned slightly as James massaged her neck and shoulders. Sirius kept his fists clenched tightly against his legs to prevent himself from grabbing Sango and kissing her senseless. Miroku sulked slightly in his seat beside Qui-Gon in the middle of the vessel. Inu-Yasha yawned slightly as he watched the fish swim by the window. Remus watched Sirius' tortured look before pulling a picture from his pocket and gazing at it. Kirara jumped from lap to lap before settling down in Tori's lap. Jar Jar stared out the window looking at the various fish swimming by and licking his lips.

Sango leaned forward slightly causing Sirius to groan and dig his fingernails into the seat. "So Jar Jar, why were you banished?"

"Mya embarrassed to say but mya clumsy." Jar Jar bowed his head slightly.

"That's a stupid reason to be banished." Inu-Yasha snorted as he gazed out the window.

"Hush up, Inu-Yasha." Lily leaned forward slightly and tugged on one of his ears. "Some people, or in this case, creatures, don't have the grace that you do."

"Feh!" Inu-Yasha sulked slightly in his seat.

Suddenly the ship lurched to one side as an opee sea killer fish grabbed the ship and began to swim with it toward a cave. Inu-Yasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku tried to jump to their feet and draw out their weapons. Tori squealed as she and Kirara were nearly thrown to the floor of the vessel.

"Opee Sea Killer! Big-o teeth!" Jar Jar tried to jump over the back of the seat and into Qui-Gon's lap.

"Relax." Just as suddenly the ship was released as a bigger fish grabbed the opee sea killer and began to eat. Qui-Gon settled back in his seat. "There's always a bigger fish."

Everyone settled back in their seats. Sesshomaru nuzzled at Tori's neck in apology causing Inu-Yasha's eyes to bug out. Obi-Wan shifted the ship slightly and entered a cave. About halfway through the cavern the lights began to flicker. Jar Jar began to panic while Lily held onto James and about strangled him. Sirius took advantage of the power dying to grab Sango's waist and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Her slap resounded through the vessel along with Sirius' yelp of pain.

Qui-Gon shook his head. "Now is not the time to panic." He leaned forward to Obi-Wan. "Can you get the power back?"

"I'm trying." Obi-Wan pulled off the panel covering the wires while Jar Jar continued to jump around.

"Whena yousa thinkin' itsa time to panic?" Jar Jar continued to flip out.

The lights came back as Obi-Wan reconnected two wires. "Power's back."

Jar Jar looked out the front window and squealed. "Monsters back!!" He began to babble.

Qui-Gon laid a hand on Jar Jar's shoulder as Obi-Wan maneuvered around the Kreetch Eel. "Relax."

Jar Jar slumped in his seat. Inu-Yasha leaned forward slightly to look at the Gungan. "Finally, he's quiet."

"Inu-Yasha!" Sango slapped the back of his head while Sirius tried to move his hands around her waist again. She felt this and elbowed him in the chest. "You're worse than the monk."

Qui-Gon leaned forward and pointed to an outcropping. "Head to that outcropping."

Obi-Wan maneuvered the vessel to the new outcropping as Jar Jar recovered and before they knew it they had risen to the top of a river. The windows disappeared as they stood to look upon the beautiful city of Theed. Inu-Yasha glanced behind them when he heard the roar of the waterfalls.

"I think we had best get over there." Inu-Yasha motioned to the shore. "I'll take Sango, Miroku, and the Gungan."

"His name is Jar Jar. Please remember that." Tori glared at Inu-Yasha while Kirara meowed softly in her arms.

"Feh!" Inu-Yasha crouched for Miroku and Jar Jar to climb on as the vessel started to move toward the waterfalls. "See you over there." He grabbed Sango and bounded to the shore.

James, Lily, Remus, and Sirius disappeared with soft pops while Sesshomaru turned to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. "You will hold on tight." He scooped Tori into his arms as the Jedi climbed onto his back moments before he jumped to the shore.

"Well, we're all here and accounted for." Tori held onto Sesshomaru's arm after he placed her onto her feet. "Now what do we do?"

"Well we wanted to get to Theed to warn this queen person, right?" James looked around the nodding group. "Shouldn't we be going to save her?"

"Yes. We must warn her of the Trade Federation's intentions and take her to Coruscant to get help." Qui-Gon started toward the gates. "Follow me."

Tori placed Kirara onto the ground before racing after Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. Sesshomaru's gaze never left Tori's slight form as she raced up the stairs beside Lily and Sango. Tori peered around the corner looking for droids. _No droids and no guards. I've got a bad feeling about all this._


	5. Chapter 4 They're safe!

_**Author's Notes: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat. I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. If I did, Sesshomaru would be joining Remus in my bed. Inu-Yasha would be with James playing with my daughter and Kagome and Sango would be helping Lily beat the tar out of Miroku. I don't own any of the Star Wars Characters. If I did then Qui-Gon would still be alive, Obi-Wan would not have had to train Anakin, and Anakin would not have gone to the Dark Side. Enjoy!**_

_**If you're reading this I'll tell you like I tell everyone else. This story is of my design, and me drinking one too many wine coolers, and the question "What would happen if…?". If you don't like whom I've hooked up or how I spell some of the names, don't review about it. I don't follow the stuff that others write. I like to stick to the books. If I find that they are spelled a different way then I will go ahead and change it. But until that day arrives, take your purist thinking, wad it in a tight little ball, and stuff where the sun don't shine. If you don't like my tales then you don't have to read it. Also when I finally get more than one chapter up, please don't just read the first chapter and then tell me that it sucks. How the bloody hell would you know anyhow? Are you J.K. Rowling, Rumiko Takahaski, or George Lucas? I didn't think so. If you are the above people, my apologies for using your ideas and thank you for not suing me.**_

**Chapter 4**

Kagome and Kaede sat beside the fire in Kaede's hut.

"Have ye figured out where those droids came from?" Kaede stirred the pot of stew simmering over the fire.

"No. The markings are like nothing I've ever seen before. Kagome looked up from the droid. "This is so weird, Kaede. What could these droids possibly want with our friends?"

"We will soon figure it out." Kaede ladled some of the stew into a bowl and handed it to Kagome. "Ye must eat if ye are to keep up your strength."

Kagome climbed to her feet. "I'll call the others." She stepped out the door and looked around the peaceful village before creating a megaphone with her hands. "Jaken! Ginta! Ayame! Hakkaku!"

Jaken hurried around the corner of the hut as Kaede yelled from within. Kagome, Jaken, and the three wolf demons hurried into the hut.

"It just appeared." Kaede pointed at the hologram in the middle of the room.

"It's a hologram." Kagome knelt beside the droid as Ginta cocked his head to one side.

"Koga! My love, you've returned." Ayame started toward the hologram to embrace it.

"Wait!" Kagome barely grabbed her. "Let's hear what he has to say."

The image of Koga shimmered in the firelight. "Kagome, I'm sure you have retrieved one of the 'droids' and are receiving this message. I am safe as are Shippo and Rin. Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Sesshomaru have been taken prisoner as have five others. I'm on a world called Tatooine while the children are at a place called the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. They're safe and being well cared for. I have been looking for any information on what has happened to the others but have come up empty handed. When I have found something, I'll contact you again. Koga smiled as the hologram disappeared.

"Okay. Now I know that Shippo and Rin are safe." Kagome sighed in relief.

"You worry about pups when the love of my life is still in danger." Ayame reached for Kagome's throat.

"We know that Koga's safe, too." Ginta pulled Ayame from Kagome.

"But what about the others?" Hakkaku stared at the droid.

Kagome looked up from her position on the floor. "Well, I guess we keep this droid and maybe we'll hear something soon."

"Aye." Kaede began to ladle stew into more bowls. "We must keep up our strength."

Ayame, Ginta, Jaken, and Hakkaku each took a bowl of stew as Kagome continued to fiddle with the droid.

* * *

Dumbledore and a young woman with long dark brown hair walked into the room that Arthur Weasley and Ted Tonks had taken over as their base of operations. They watched in silence for a moment before the woman reached for a wire.

"Here. You need to reconnect these two wires for it to work again." The woman knelt next to Arthur.

"Thank you, Veronica." Arthur took the wire and reconnected it. "I take it that you're worried about Remus."

Veronica blushed as Peter stepped into the room. "As well as James, Lily, and Sirius. I feel bad that I wasn't here when it happened." She turned slightly for Peter to see the glare in her eyes. "I know if I had been there, I wouldn't have tucked my tail between my legs and ran away like a rat. I would have been captured as well."

"Come on, Vee. I was scared. Those things were trying to kill us." Peter trembled slightly as Veronica rose to her feet.

"You and I are going to take a little walk later, Peter. And I'm going to show you what terror really is." Veronica flipped her hair over her shoulder as she turned back to the droid.

A buzzing sound filled the room. Everyone turned to the droid as a hologram appeared. Everyone but Veronica pulled their wands and pointed them at the hologram as the hologram held up his hands.

"What in Merlin's name is going on?" Arthur tried to keep Veronica away from the hologram.

"I don't think he's going to hurt us." Veronica stepped around Arthur and bowed slightly to the hologram.

The hologram returned the bow. "My name is Koga. I come in peace. I have friends that were also captured by those 'droids'. I'm contacting you to let you know that the last time I saw them they were safe. The creatures that captured them don't have any designs on killing them. At least I don't think they do. I'll contact you later when I have either learned more or I have found your friends. Not to worry, Miss, your mate is fine." Koga bowed again as he disappeared as did the buzzing.

"They're alive." Veronica collapsed to the floor, tears running down her face. "Thank you Merlin."

"We know that they're alive but are they safe?" Dumbledore watched as Arthur tried to comfort Veronica.

"At least that guy saw them." Ted turned to Dumbledore. "I guess that's a good sign."

"We need to keep working on this 'droid'. Perhaps we'll learn more about what has happened to our friends." Dumbledore held out a hand to Veronica. "Coming, Miss Croft?"

"I think I'll stay here and help with the 'droid'." Veronica smiled through her tears as Dumbledore left the room. She glared at Peter one more time. "Don't think you've gotten out of our walk, Peter."

Peter shivered in fear and scurried out of the room. Arthur, Ted, and Veronica began to reconstruct the droid.

* * *

Chief Raider watched as the computer techs, or geeks as he liked to call them, attempted to put the droid back together. One of the techs motioned for him to come into the room. He hurried through the doors and approached the table.

"What have you found? Anything on Tori yet, Penn?"

"We have managed to crack the codes on this thing and found a very interesting bit of information." Garry Penn pointed at the scrolling information on his computer screen. "We found Tori's name on a list with nine others."

"Say what? You mean more people have disappeared?" Chief Raider stared at Garry.

Garry nodded. "The funny thing is the people weren't from 2000 like Tori."

"Say what?"

"Exactly what I said when I saw it. Five of them are from what I have learned was called the Warring States Era in Japan's history. Two of them were humans and the other three were demons." Garry cleared his throat slightly as Chief Raider clenched his fists. "There's more, sir. The others were taken from Scotland in June of 1978. They were a witch and three wizards."

Chief Raider rubbed his forehead trying to rid himself of the headache forming. "What you're telling me is Tori is on a ship in the middle of outer space with a bunch of people who most likely will kill her?"

"I wouldn't say kill her. She can handle herself." A soft buzzing filled the room. Garry jumped back from his computer as Chief Raider turned to the droid. "What the hell? I swear, sir, I touched nothing."

An image hovered before the two men. They could see it was a man dressed in a fur skirt. The man bowed to them. "My name is Koga and I am the reason you have one of the droids that captured your friend." Koga smiled a smile that said 'See I can be helpful.' "The woman was taken by surprise and couldn't fight back so I decided that you needed a few clues as to what happened. She was safe the last time I saw her. Unfortunately I can't tell you where she was taken. I can tell you, however, that the others that were captured with her will protect her. When I know more or have found her, I will contact you again." Koga bowed slightly as the hologram shut down.

"At least we know she's alive, sir." Garry stared at the droid.

"Can you print that info out?" Chief Raider watched Garry nod slightly. "Good. I want it on my desk yesterday."

Garry watched as Chief Raider left the room before turning back to his computer and hitting the print button.


	6. Chapter 5 Escape from Naboo

_**Author's Notes: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat. I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. If I did, Sesshomaru would be joining Remus in my bed. Inu-Yasha would be with James playing with my daughter and Kagome and Sango would be helping Lily beat the tar out of Miroku. I don't own any of the Star Wars Characters. If I did then Qui-Gon would still be alive, Obi-Wan would not have had to train Anakin, and Anakin would not have gone to the Dark Side. Enjoy!**_

_**If you're reading this I'll tell you like I tell everyone else. This story is of my design, and me drinking one too many wine coolers, and the question "What would happen if…?". If you don't like whom I've hooked up or how I spell some of the names, don't review about it. I don't follow the stuff that others write. I like to stick to the books. If I find that they are spelled a different way then I will go ahead and change it. But until that day arrives, take your purist thinking, wad it in a tight little ball, and stuff where the sun don't shine. If you don't like my tales then you don't have to read it. Also when I finally get more than one chapter up, please don't just read the first chapter and then tell me that it sucks. How the bloody hell would you know anyhow? Are you J.K. Rowling, Rumiko Takahaski, or George Lucas? I didn't think so. If you are the above people, my apologies for using your ideas and thank you for not suing me.**_

**Chapter 5**

The oddball group edged along the balcony as a group of humans and droids walked down the street. Tori checked the charge on her blaster while Remus and Lily were trying to get James and Sirius to behave. Qui-Gon watched the approaching group for a moment before turning to Obi-Wan and nodding slightly. Tori was slung onto Sesshomaru's back as Inu-Yasha picked up Sango. It seemed as if the whole group had jumped as one when they vaulted over the railing of balcony. Jar Jar hung from the railing while Tori jumped from Sesshomaru's back and began to blast the droids. The Queen gasped as Kirara transformed into her full form and ripped through several droids. Remus and Lily fired hex after hex at the droids. Sango didn't throw her Hiraikotsu preferring to use it as a club to take down the droids. Miroku used his staff to take the heads off of several droids while Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha ripped the wires from the droids' bodies. James and Sirius had changed into their animal forms and were helping Kirara keep the droids from the Queen and her handmaidens. Obi-Wan's and Qui-Gon's lightsabers sliced through the droids as Jar Jar finally dropped from the balcony. Tori's roundhouse kick took the final droid's head off as Sesshomaru's hand made its way to Tokijin. Tori shook her sandy blonde hair away from her slightly sweaty cheek.

"That's it for those bastards." She slid the blaster into the back of her jeans. "What I wouldn't give for a holster right now."

"Get the blasters." Captain Panaka scooped up one of the blasters as the other guards grabbed the others.

Qui-Gon bowed to the Queen. "We must leave the street, Your Highness."

Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha kept their eyes on the fallen droids as the group moved down an alleyway. Inu-Yasha jumped up onto a balcony as Sesshomaru kept watch near the entrance to the alley. The older man glared at Qui-Gon as Lily checked James, Sirius, and Kirara for any electrical burns.

"I swear the two of you will be the death of me!" Lily slapped James across the back of his shoulder. "Couldn't hit those things with curses, could you? Had to get your little hands on them!"

Sirius leaned close to James. "Are you sure you want to marry that?" Lily's fist hit his head. "OWW! Tiger Lily, stop!! I give!"

Lily growled as Qui-Gon turned to the Queen. "I apologize for them, Your Highness. Most of them do have manners."

"Are you the ambassadors that Chancellor Valorum sent?" Sio Bibble continued to glare at Qui-Gon, not noticing as he did that Inu-Yasha had started to growl at him.

"We are." Qui-Gon threw Inu-Yasha a look that said 'Not now.'

"It appears that your negotiations failed." Sio Bibble glare intensified.

"Negotiations never took place." Qui-Gon's calm face did nothing to calm Inu-Yasha.

_How dare that guy? Doesn't he realize we just saved his life?_ Inu-Yasha's growls intensified as he watched Sio Bibble insult Qui-Gon.

"We need to get back to the palace and get Nute Gunray out of the throne room." Sio Bibble turned to Captain Panaka. "I trust you can handle it."

"I happen to think you need to shut your stupid mouth. Qui-Gon will tell us what to do." Inu-Yasha jumped from his perch and growled at Sio Bibble making him shiver slightly with fear.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Inu-Yasha."

"Make me." Inu-Yasha turned slightly and growled at her.

"Quiet!" Qui-Gon shook his head as he turned back to the Queen. "Your Highness, I suggest that you go to Coruscant and plead your case with the Senate."

"I will not leave my people to suffer." Queen Amidala turned to start back to the street.

"Your Highness." Tori stepped toward her and bowed. "I know you feel that your place is here with your people but you have to understand that you have to free your people if you don't want them to suffer."

"My people elected me as their Queen and it is my place to suffer with them." Queen Amidala placed a hand on the older woman's shoulder.

"I know you think that but do you really think that your people want you to die with them? Especially when you have a chance to free them all from the tyranny of these nutballs?" Tori held out her hand and waited until the Queen gripped it.

"It will be dangerous." Queen Amidala turned to her handmaidens.

"We are brave, Your Highness." One of the handmaidens stepped forward slightly.

"I will not put you in danger unless it is necessary, Padme." Queen Amidala noticed Padme's slight nod.

"We put ourselves into the danger, Your Highness." Padme bowed again as Tori took in the exchange.

"Well? Are you going to Coruscant or are we going to stand here all day?" James looked between the women.

"Yeah, not that I'm not enjoying the view." Sirius yelped as Tori's foot landed against his rear. "That hurt!"

"Be nice or your ass isn't the only thing that's going to hurt." Tori cracked her knuckles slightly.

Sirius gulped and tried to hide behind Qui-Gon. "Don't let her hurt me."

Queen Amidala cleared her throat causing everyone, except Sesshomaru, to look over at her. "I will go to Coruscant and plead our case to the Senate." She turned to Sio Bibble. "Be safe."

Sio Bibble turned to the handmaidens. "Keep the Queen safe."

_It seemed like the Queen was getting orders from that Padme girl. _Tori raised an eyebrow as she turned to Sesshomaru. _I wonder if Sesshomaru noticed anything strange. _

"We need to get to the hangers." Qui-Gon watched as Captain Panaka started down the alley.

"Follow me. We'll use the Queen's transport." Captain Panaka led them down the alley and several twisting corridors.

Sesshomaru ran beside Tori, trying to keep his demon speed under control. "Are you hurt, my mate?"

"No. And stop calling me your mate." Tori rolled her eyes as she reached for her blaster.

The group had finally stopped outside the hanger doors. Captain Panaka and Qui-Gon looked through the crack. Captain Panaka saw a group of pilots huddled at the far side of the hanger.

"We need to free those pilots." Captain Panaka turned to Qui-Gon. "We'll need them to pilot the ship."

"Of course." Qui-Gon turned to Obi-Wan who nodded slightly.

"I'll take care of it." Obi-Wan pulled out his lightsaber as Inu-Yasha stopped him.

"You mean we'll take care of it. I'm not letting you have all the fun." Inu-Yasha cracked his knuckles slightly.

Obi-Wan smiled as Tori rolled her eyes. Sesshomaru's right hand inched closer to Tokijin while Miroku held his staff ready. Kirara jumped up into Queen Amidala's arms calming the nervous Queen almost immediately. Padme's hands itched to get her hands on a blaster to help but knew that these strangers would protect them since it seemed as if some of the men were closing around them. James and Sirius transformed into their Animagi forms. Prongs' hoof hit the permacrete in agitation beside Rabe, one of the handmaidens, while Padfoot sat on his haunches next to Eirtae, another of the handmaidens. Remus stretched slightly as the hanger doors opened to reveal the group to the droids. Sesshomaru could smell the fear radiating off of Lily as she gripped her wand tightly. As one, the group started forward until they were stopped by a droid with yellow markings. It didn't seem to notice that Obi-Wan and Inu-Yasha had moved toward the pilots.

The droid held up one its hands signaling the group to stop. "Where are you taking these people?"

"I am ambassador to the Supreme Chancellor. I'm taking these people with me to Coruscant." Qui-Gon's hand slowly reached for his lightsaber as the droid tried to compute the information.

"Um…Where?"

"To Coruscant." The lightsaber was in his hand and his finger was on the button as the droid raised its blaster.

"Uh…Wait! You're under…" The rest of the sentence died as Qui-Gon's lightsaber sliced its head off.

Tori blasted several droids as she raced for the ramp of the ship. Sirius and James ripped through the droids that came close to the handmaidens as Sango sliced through them with her Hiraikotsu. Miroku used his staff as the droids came after him. Sesshomaru barely heard anything when he saw Tori's leg get hit with a stray bolt of energy. His roar echoed through the hanger as he started to tear through the droids trying to get to Tori's side. She raised her blaster and shot the offending droid but not before getting hit across her shoulder with another bolt. Lily knelt next to her and formed a shield around them to protect Tori as Remus fired several cruses at the droids. Obi-Wan and Inu-Yasha had finally freed the pilots as Sesshomaru got to Tori's side.

"Move it!!" Obi-Wan sliced through another droid.

The pilots raced through the battle and hurried up the ramp of the ship as Sesshomaru, carrying Tori, Lily, and Remus hurried up the ramp behind them. Miroku, James, and Sirius ushered the handmaidens up the ramp as Inu-Yasha swung the Queen onto his back and raced up the ramp. Sango hurried up the ramp moments before Obi-Wan sliced through a droid trying to follow them. Qui-Gon finished off the last droid and calmly walked up the ramp. The head pilot hit the switch to close the ramp and raced toward the cockpit.

Ric Olie stopped for a moment when he saw Tori moaning in pain in Sesshomaru's arms. "She okay?"

"She is fine." Sesshomaru could barely contain his growls. "Get us the hell out of here."

"Got ya!" Ric raced down the corridor trying not to listen to the raging dog demon.

"You were to protect her!" With Sesshomaru's hands full with Tori, he couldn't strangle anyone so he settled for yelling at them. "She could have died!"

Tori moaned slightly causing Sesshomaru to look down at her pale face. "Stop it. It…wasn't their…fault. Those metal…freaks…just had…. better aim…than me." The pain finally overtook her and she collapsed against Sesshomaru's chest.

"No!" Sesshomaru gently shook his arms trying to wake Tori.

"Let me see." Lily moved closer to the angry demon and started to look over the wounds. "She'll be fine. I think the pain finally got to her."

Padme stepped from the shadows. "The Queen would like for you to use the medial area to tend to the wounded."

Lily nodded slightly as Sesshomaru followed Padme to the medical area. Sango and Lily followed them while James and Sirius went to the cockpit. Remus and Miroku went down the corridor to explore this strange ship. Obi-Wan took Jar Jar to a room and left him with several droids. Sesshomaru gently laid Tori down on the bed in the medical area as Padme hurried out of the room. Lily looked at the wound on Tori's shoulder while Sesshomaru hovered behind her.

"Can't you go bother your brother or something?" Lily rolled her eyes slightly as Sesshomaru growled at her. "I can't tend to her with you hovering like an overprotective father."

Sesshomaru growled again slightly before straightening to his full six foot six inch height. "I will leave you to tend to my…Tori." He turned on his heel and stalked from the room nearly knocking Padme over as she returned with fresh clothes for Tori.

"What's his problem?" Padme helped Lily tend the shoulder wound.

"He's in love and won't admit it." Lily nodded as Padme covered the wound. "Now for the leg wound."

Padme picked up a pair of scissors and sliced through the tough fabric. "Our soldiers would love to have some of this material."

"No they wouldn't. It's tough but not tougher than dragon hide." Lily cleaned the wound as the ship lurched to one side. "What the hell are those stupid men doing now? Trying to kill us all?"

* * *

Sesshomaru growled as the ship lurched to one side. _I must keep my anger under control. These people do not need to see my true form._ He stalked down the corridor and into the cockpit to total mayhem. Ric Olie was trying to avoid the blaster fire as a beeping filled the cockpit.

"Shit! We just lost the shields!" Ric swerved to avoid the blaster fire.

"I'm sending out the droids." Obi-Wan hit a button near him just as Sesshomaru stalked over to him.

"Are you sure these droids we can trust?" Sesshomaru bent slightly to watch the droids on the screen.

"Positive. Those little guys are loyal to the Queen." Ric Olie barely glanced at the screen as he steered the ship.

"I feel bad saying this but we just lost one." James looked up from his screen.

"Shit! There goes another one." Sirius looked over at Sesshomaru. "You're just bad luck for us, Sesshomaru."

"It is not my fault." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly as he watched the screen. "We still have one droid."

Another beeping filled the cockpit. Ric Olie glanced over at the readouts. "Shields are back. That little droid did it."

"Good. Now can you get us the bloody hell out of here?" James watched as Ric Olie hit the hyperdrive sending him and Sirius flying from their seats. "Whoa! Nice kick!"

Ric Olie ignored him while he looked at the readouts on the controls. "Well, you're lucky there was a kick. Hyperdrive is failing. We need to land somewhere to repair it."

Obi-Wan looked up from his monitor. "Master."

Qui-Gon moved over to him. "Tatooine. It's remote and out of the way. Best of all… the Trade Federation has no control there."

Captain Panaka looked over at Qui-Gon. "How do you know that?"

"Because it's run by the Hutts."

"They're worse than the Trade Federation. If they capture the Queen…"

"It'll be no worse than if the Trade Federation were to have her." Qui-Gon crossed his arms.

James smiled slightly. "We do have one advantage." Everyone in the cockpit looked over at him. "The Hutts have no idea that we have the Queen or that she's even there."

"Perhaps we should bring this up with the Queen." Captain Panaka whirled around on his heel and marched out of the cockpit while the others followed him.

* * *

Queen Amidala stood beside the bed Tori was propped up in. "I hope that you are healed Mistress."

"I feel better now." Tori sat up a bit further while pulling the sheet up with her. "I'd like to find out what is going on."

"We will meet with Captain Panaka in a few moments." Queen Amidala moved to the door and left the room.

Tori, still holding the sheet, carefully climbed from the bed. She grabbed the clothes slung across the foot of the bed. She turned her back to the door as she pulled the tunic over her shoulders. Sesshomaru opened the door just as Tori bent over to pull the pants over her ankles giving him a brief view of her panties. He coughed slightly to let her know that he was there. Tori jumped and whirled around to face him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Tori clenched her fists at her side. "You are supposed to knock before you enter. Especially when a woman is getting dressed."

"Lily told me that you were healed so I wished to see you. I knew nothing about you getting dressed." Sesshomaru took a step toward Tori making her step back.

"Well, next time knock first." Tori crossed her arms over her chest.

Sesshomaru stepped toward Tori making her back up against the bed. He caught her before she tumbled over the bed. "You are my mate. I would never hurt you."

"I know that you wouldn't hurt me but I wish you would stop calling me your mate." Tori blushed as she felt his chest muscled rippling under her hands.

"I am Inu. You are my mate." Sesshomaru lowered his face to where her neck and shoulder met. His lips caressed her skin slightly.

Tori moaned slightly. "Sesshomaru."

_My mate._ Sesshomaru growled slightly as he scraped his fangs over her skin marking her as his.

"Your mate." Tori moaned as she felt his fangs scraping her skin.

Inu-Yasha stepped into the room and saw his brother holding Tori close to his body. He cleared his throat making Sesshomaru turn slightly and growl at him.

"The Queen is waiting for us." Inu-Yasha watched as Tori straightened her tunic slightly.

Sesshomaru pulled Tori to him one last time and kissed her deeply. He placed her back on her feet and kept his hand on her waist. "Let us go to the Queen."

* * *

Tori swayed slightly as they moved through the ship. Her hand rubbed lightly over the crescent moon shaped mark that Sesshomaru had scraped into her skin as they entered the Queen's chambers. She didn't notice that Lily, Sango, and Padme were watching her closely. Queen Amidala was sitting in a chair as everyone sat around the room. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, James, and Sirius followed Captain Panaka into the room. Tori shook her head slightly and looked over at Captain Panaka's angry face. Her gaze slid to the droid following in behind them. James kissed Lily hello while Remus settled himself into the corner. Sirius sank to the floor while Miroku joined him in watching the women move around the room. Sango sank onto the bench beside Tori as Jar Jar and Inu-Yasha joined them.

"What has happened, Captain Panaka?" Queen Amidala gazed at him.

"This little droid saved our lives. If he hadn't gotten the shields back, we might not have made it." Captain Panaka motioned to the droid.

"What is his number?"

Captain Panaka rubbed a bit of grime from the droid's body. "R2-D2."

"Thank you, R2-D2." Queen Amidala turned slightly to her handmaidens. "Padme, please see that R2-D2 is cleaned up." Padme bowed slightly before she moved to place a hand on the droid. "Is there anything else?"

Qui-Gon stepped forward. "Your Highness, with your permission, we will be landing on Tatooine to repair the hyperdrive."

"I don't agree with the Jedi on this. You will be in danger, Your Highness." Captain Panaka ignored Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha's growls.

"If the Jedi say that we will be safe then we will land to repair the ship." The Queen dismissed Captain Panaka.

Captain Panaka left the room in a huff while Padme followed with R2-D2. Lily, Sango, and Tori looked at each other and nodded before following Padme. Sesshomaru whimpered softly and Tori turned around and placed a soft kiss on his lips. She hurried after the others as Inu-Yasha and Miroku broke out with broad grins. Sesshomaru sighed as he turned to face all the guys.

"What?" He looked from face to face.

"Oh he's so whipped." James nodded and Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

"At least his girl isn't trying to make him sit all the time." Inu-Yasha turned to Miroku.

"Or slap him senseless." Miroku rubbed his cheek.

"Hey. Leave him alone. At least he's got a girl which is more than I can say for the rest of you." Remus stalked out of the room.

"Did we do something?" Sirius looked over at James who shrugged slightly.

Sesshomaru growled once a the others and hurried after Remus.

* * *

Tori leaned back in the seat as Padme moved about the cabin. Lily and Sango sat on the floor trying to pry off several pieces of metal from R2-D2.

"Sweet Merlin. These things are tougher than a troll's hide." Lily managed to pry a piece off and tumbled backwards.

"My village is used to this kind of stuff but this is ridiculous." Sango tugged on a stubborn piece.

Padme dropped several rags onto the floor. Tori sank to the floor and helped rub the dirt from the little droid.

"I noticed something today, Padme." Tori rubbed through a tough spot of grime.

"Hmmm?" Padme worked quickly.

"Yeah. Why did the Queen have to get your permission to go to Coruscant?" Lily and Sango stopped working and looked at Tori. "What? Didn't you guys notice it?"

"I wasn't going to say anything but yeah." Lily looked over at the frozen Padme.

"Why would the Queen take orders from a handmaiden?" Padme climbed to her feet to retrieve more cleanser.

"I think she would take orders from you if you were the Queen and she were a decoy." Tori crossed her arms as R2-D2 whistled loudly.

Padme sighed slightly. "How did you figure it out?"

"I'm a crime scene investigator. It's my job. Besides all the clues were there." Tori smiled brightly.

"Let's not tell the guys. I think they should suffer a bit." Sango rubbed her hands together.

"Especially the Jedi." Lily stretched slightly before turning back to their job. "Let's finish this. I think Qui-Gon might need this little fellow."

Tori rubbed her neck and felt the mark that Sesshomaru had put there. "Sango, is there a reason Sesshomaru put this mark on me?"

"It's a demon trait. He has marked you as his mate. That means if another demon or human sees you, they'll know that you are the Lady of the Western Lands." Sango blushed slightly. "But in order for it to stick, you'll have to actually do something about it before the year runs out."

Tori blushed when she thought of holding Sesshomaru so close. "I'm not too sure about that."

* * *

Sesshomaru followed Remus's scent to the cargo hold. He noticed the young man staring at a picture. "You left in a bit of a huff."

"They pissed me off." Remus started to shove the picture in his pocket.

Sesshomaru stopped him simply by extending his right hand. "May I?"

Remus looked down at the picture and shrugged. "Sure. Why not?" He laid the picture into Sesshomaru's clawed hand.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes skimmed the moving picture to land on the young lady standing next to Remus. "Is this woman your mate?"

Remus looked over his shoulder and stared at the beautiful young lady. "Yeah. She and I just graduated from school and are looking forward to having a happy life together."

"You will be together again." Sesshomaru laid a hand on Remus's shoulder and smiled.

"Thanks, Lord Sesshomaru." Remus grinned slightly. "You know I think Veronica would like you."

"I believe I would enjoy her company as well." Sesshomaru moved toward the door. "I believe we must go and see if we are near our destination."

Sesshomaru and Remus left the cargo hold and headed to the cockpit only to meet up with James, Sirius, Miroku, and Inu-Yasha.


	7. Chapter 6 Finding Parts

_**Author's Notes: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat. I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. If I did, Sesshomaru would be joining Remus in my bed. Inu-Yasha would be with James playing with my daughter and Kagome and Sango would be helping Lily beat the tar out of Miroku. I don't own any of the Star Wars Characters. If I did then Qui-Gon would still be alive, Obi-Wan would not have had to train Anakin, and Anakin would not have gone to the Dark Side. Enjoy!**_

_**If you're reading this I'll tell you like I tell everyone else. This story is of my design, and me drinking one too many wine coolers, and the question "What would happen if…?". If you don't like whom I've hooked up or how I spell some of the names, don't review about it. I don't follow the stuff that others write. I like to stick to the books. If I find that they are spelled a different way then I will go ahead and change it. But until that day arrives, take your purist thinking, wad it in a tight little ball, and stuff where the sun don't shine. If you don't like my tales then you don't have to read it. Also when I finally get more than one chapter up, please don't just read the first chapter and then tell me that it sucks. How the bloody hell would you know anyhow? Are you J.K. Rowling, Rumiko Takahaski, or George Lucas? I didn't think so. If you are the above people, my apologies for using your ideas and thank you for not suing me.**_

**Chapter 6**

Qui-Gon stood before the group and placed a hand on the top of R2-D2. "Miroku, Remus, Lord Sesshomaru, Jar Jar, Inu-Yasha, and Tori will come with me to find the parts we need." Qui-Gon stopped before Sesshomaru. "I suggest you change. I'm sure the Naboo have some clothing that will fit you."

Sesshomaru followed Qui-Gon from the room. Tori shoved the blaster into the waistband of her pants. Inu-Yasha was watching Tori when Tori turned around to face him.

"What are you staring at, dog breath?" Tori flung herself into one of the chairs.

"Not a damn thing, bitch." Inu-Yasha leaned against the wall as James and Sirius smirked.

"This is going to be good." James stepped back slightly as he looked between the two combatants.

"Who exactly do you think you are calling a bitch?" Tori's crystal blue eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Five Galleons on Tori." Sirius smiled broadly.

"I'll take that bet." James laughed as Tori climbed to her feet.

"You." Inu-Yasha's golden eyes swept over Tori's slender body. "What makes you think that you're worthy of being the Lady of the Western Lands? Or even the mate of my brother?"

"I never told your brother to mark me as his mate. He never even told me what this blasted mark on my neck means. Sango told me." Tori rubbed the mark slightly. "But now that I know, I think I can try to be a worthy person for your brother and his lands." She flipped her sandy blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Feh! I just want to be sure you know what you're getting into by becoming his mate." Inu-Yasha glared at Tori.

Tori clenched her fists tightly at her sides as her anger mounted. "You are an asshole, Inu-Yasha!" Tori slammed her left fist against Inu-Yasha's chin flinging him into the wall.

"Nice left hook." Sirius took the five golden coins from James. "Sorry, Prongs, old boy. But I know what happens when a woman gets pissed at a man."

"I have to tell Chief Raider that the boxing lessons came in handy." Tori stood over Inu-Yasha and glared down at him. "Your brother is able to make his own decisions. If you don't like them then take it up with him."

"Lioness would like her." James shook his head slightly.

Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Sesshomaru stepped back into the room as Inu-Yasha climbed to his feet, growling at Tori. Sesshomaru picked his brother up by the collar of his kimono. "Stay away from my mate."

"You keep her away from me." Inu-Yasha pointed at the bruise starting to form on his chin.

"Enough." Qui-Gon stepped between the two brothers. "We will need peace for this mission."

"If you can keep Inu-Yasha from me, then there'll be peace." Tori grinned as Sesshomaru dropped Inu-Yasha. Her crystal blue eyes swept over his muscular body. She took in the dark navy tunic with his tail draped over his shoulder, loose fitting pants, and knee high boots. "You look really great in that." Tori stepped around Qui-Gon and straightened Sesshomaru's tunic slightly. "I just love the boa."

"It is my tail." Growling slightly, Sesshomaru pulled Tori flush with his body and kissed her. He felt Tori's body relax against his before pulling away slightly. "My mate." His growls hid what he was saying next. _You will be my mate. Soon._

Qui-Gon cleared his throat making Tori and Sesshomaru jump apart. "We will need to keep together when we get to the settlement."

Tori grabbed a dark poncho and pulled it over her head. "I guess we should get going."

Qui-Gon nodded slightly. "Yes. Let us start out." He watched Tori grab a pack and slung it over her shoulder. He led the group off the ship. "R2 has the list of the parts we need."

"Good. The sooner we get to Coruscant, the sooner we can go home." Inu-Yasha bounded past Qui-Gon.

Tori coughed slightly at the dust he had kicked up. "In a hurry for nothing, dog breath?"

Sesshomaru half-turned when he picked up Padme and Captain Panaka's scents. "We've got company."

Qui-Gon turned, as did Tori, Miroku, and Jar Jar. Remus crossed his arms and waited for the two people approaching the departing group. "Captain Panaka, what do you need?"

"Her highness requests you take her handmaiden with you." Captain Panaka motioned to Padme.

"This is not a picnic." Qui-Gon turned his back on Captain Panaka.

"The Queen is curious about the planet." Captain Panaka pulled Padme forward.

"Come on, Qui-Gon. I'm the only girl and I know I'm going to need someone to complain to when dog breath annoys me." Tori winked at Padme all the while smiling sweetly at Qui-Gon. "Let her come."

"Fine." Qui-Gon started across the barren landscape. "Stay close and listen to what I say."

"Of course, Master Jedi." Padme rolled her eyes slightly, making Tori giggle. "Come on, Tori. We wouldn't want to fall behind."

"You're right." Tori smiled slightly. "Last one to catch up has to give Miroku a kiss." Tori started to jog across the desert.

"No thanks." Padme raced after Tori.

* * *

James and Sirius helped Obi-Wan pull out the old hyperdrive. Lily stepped into the engine room with a tray of drinks and snacks.

"Time for a break, boys." Lily smiled softly as Obi-Wan wiped his greasy hands on a rag and took the tray from Lily. "Thank you, Obi-Wan."

Sirius dragged his greasy right hand across his forehead leaving a greasy streak in its wake. "Looks good, Tiger Lily."

"Tiger Lily?" Obi-Wan grabbed a sandwich. "Are you also an Animagi?"

"Animagus and no I'm not." Lily blushed slightly. "Sirius only calls me Tiger Lily because I was always beating him over the head."

"Only because Lioness always starts it." Sirius bit into his sandwich.

"Tell me the one time you didn't deserve it." Lily's emerald eyes narrowed slightly.

"Um…Prongs, want to help me out here?" Sirius glanced over at James.

James looked between his best friend and his fiancée. "I don't think so."

Lily whirled around on her heel and stomped out of the engine room. James shook his head slightly.

"Geez, Padfoot. You always did know how to piss off Lily." James finished his drink. "Come on. Let's get back to work."

Obi-Wan looked back at the door before retuning to work.

* * *

Koga leaned against the bar in a dimly lit cantina. He guzzled down a drink as several beings came in from the bright sunshine outside. He recognized one of the more popular junk dealers.

"Hey, Watto!" Koga waved to the Toydarian.

"Koga! Win your last bet?" Watto landed on the stool beside Koga.

"Sure did. I wish you'd let me buy Skywalker and her son." Koga sipped on his new drink.

"Not a chance. The boy is useful and his mother has her uses." Watto laughed cruelly.

Koga growled softly. "I'll see you later. I might place my bets for the Boota Eve race."

"Betting on Sebulba?"

"Nope. I think I'll see who else is racing." Koga finished off the drink. "Don't you have a junk shop to run?"

"As soon as I get a drink." Watto waved to Koga. "Come by later."

"Sure." Koga stepped out into the brilliant sunlight.

He carefully made his way through the spaceport. He stopped for a moment when he thought he saw a flash of red and silver. He shook his head slightly and continued to the building he was renting. He stopped when he saw Watto fly past him. He smiled slightly as he followed the junk dealer back to his shop. He leaned against a wall of another building and watched the shop. He saw an older man wearing a tan poncho step into the shop. He watched as two young women and a blue and white droid followed after him. Koga almost raced over to the shop when he saw Sesshomaru and Miroku entered the shop after the women. An orange creature and another man waited outside the door for a moment when Inu-Yasha landed beside them. They all stepped into the cooler junk shop.

_Well, well, well. Inu-Yasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru are here. The kids will love to hear about this._ Koga started toward the shop. _I wonder if I should tell them about the kids wanting to help them._

* * *

Qui-Gon led the small group through the cluttered shop. Watto looked up as the bell jingled slightly.

"Can I help you?" Watto's wings fluttered as he moved toward the group.

"I need the parts for a J-type 327 Nubian." Qui-Gon stepped closer to Watto.

"Ah! Nubian! We have lots of that."

"Good. My droid has a read out of what I need." Qui-Gon turned as a sandy haired boy raced in from the back.

"Watch the shop. I have trading to do." Watto led Qui-Gon and R2 out to the back.

Qui-Gon turned to Jar Jar. "Don't touch anything."

The boy watched Tori and Padme for a moment. "Are the two of you angels?"

Sesshomaru growled slightly. _Stay away from my mate._

"Sesshomaru…" Tori tilted her head slightly to gaze at him. "He's only a boy." She glided toward Sesshomaru and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Besides I like big, strong, handsome demons with fluffy tails, not small boys." She pulled his lips down to hers.

He growled with pleasure as he slid his tongue across her lips begging for entry. Tori's lips parted allowing him entry. Remus cleared his throat slightly.

"We have a child standing nearby." Miroku leaned against his staff.

Sesshomaru didn't move his hands from Tori's back. "He can get his own woman."

Tori turned in Sesshomaru's arms and faced the boy. "What were you asking us?"

"I wanted to know if you are both angels." Anakin Skywalker blushed slightly. "I heard the deep space pilots talking about them. They live on the moons of Iego, I think."

"I've never heard of angels." Padme blushed as Tori shifted slightly in Sesshomaru's arms.

"On my world, angels are celestial beings that help God do good deeds." Tori smiled at the boy as Sesshomaru nibbled along Tori's neck. "What's your name?"

"Anakin Skywalker." Anakin blushed slightly.

"Tell me, brat. Why would you think she's an angel?" Inu-Yasha glared at Tori from his perch near the door.

"She's beautiful." Anakin tightened his grip on a wrench as the door opened. "Master Koga!"

Koga stepped into the dimly lit shop. "Still torturing children, Mutt face?"

"Shit! What are you doing here, you flea bitten wolf?" Inu-Yasha's hand went to his sword.

"Enough!" Padme stepped between Koga and Inu-Yasha.

"M…m…mutt…f…f…face." Tori clapped a hand over her mouth to keep her laughter down. She turned and buried her face into Sesshomaru's chest, her body shaking with suppressed laughter.

Inu-Yasha growled slightly at Koga. "Had to call me that. Now I'll never live it down."

"I see you made it away from those droids." Koga leaned against the counter.

"Feh! It was easy." Inu-Yasha turned to face Jar Jar who was fighting with a droid.

Anakin and Padme watched him for a moment. Koga laughed as Jar Jar tried to shake the droid enough to shut it down.

"Where'd you find him?" Koga continued laughing at Jar Jar.

Padme picked up a hydrospanner and threw it at Koga. "Leave Jar Jar alone!"

"Wench!" Koga rubbed his forehead as he stalked toward Padme.

Remus jumped between Padme and Koga and growled slightly. "Her name is Padme and you will leave her alone."

Anakin turned back to Jar Jar who was still fighting the droid. "Hit the nose."

Jar Jar hit the nose of the droid causing it to fold back up.

Qui-Gon stepped back into the shop. "We're leaving."

Tori looked up at Qui-Gon. "We will find them else where." Qui-Gon quickly left the shop.

Koga watched as the rest of the group followed him. "Did I do something?"

"I don't think so, Master Koga." Anakin turned as Watto fluttered back into the shop.

"Koga! Good to see you. What can I help you with?" Watto stood on a stool.

"What did those people need?" Koga jumped up onto the counter.

"Parts for a ship." Watto watched Koga's eyes stray toward the door.

"I'm going." Koga jumped from the counter. "See you at dinner, Anakin!" Koga hurried out the door and glanced around the street. _Damn. They've disappeared._

* * *

Qui-Gon pulled out a comlink and flipped it on. "Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan's voice came from the comlink. "Yes, Master?"

"What of value do we have on the ship?" Qui-Gon looked around the group.

"Some cargo. The Queen's wardrobe maybe but not in the amounts you're talking about." Obi-Wan sounded worried.

"Maybe another way will present itself." Qui-Gon pocketed the comlink. "Come on. Let's move."

"No way!" Jar Jar jumped to the back of the group. "Da beings here abouts crazy nuts. We goen be robbed and crunched."

"Fish breath, don't you get it?" Inu-Yasha knocked his fist on Jar Jar's head. "We ain't got nothing of value."

Inu-Yasha dragged Jar Jar out into the street. Remus and Miroku followed as Sesshomaru draped his right arm over Tori's shoulders and Padme grabbed his left hand. _Thank Kami that Kagome healed my arm._ A scream echoed across the marketplace.

Jar Jar was being held down by Dug. Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha each pulled their swords. Miroku held his staff ready to hit the Dug and Remus had his wand pointed at the creature as Anakin stepped up.

"Careful, Sebulba. He's a powerful off worlder as you can tell by his friends." Anakin smirked as he motioned to the four men aiming their weapons at the Dug.

"Just wait until the next time we race, slave." Sebulba growled at Anakin.

"Sebulba, I look forward to it." Anakin smirked again as Sebulba stalked off. "You're lucky he didn't turn you into a puddle of orange goo."

Padme hurried to Jar Jar's side. "Are you okay, Jar Jar?"

"Mesa okeyday." Jar Jar climbed to his feet.

"Thank you, Anakin." Tori felt Sesshomaru's arm tighten slightly around her.

"You're welcome." Anakin blushed slightly.

"Do you know of another junk shop we could get the parts for our ship?" Inu-Yasha slid his sword away.

"Watto's the only place to find the parts for your ship." Anakin rubbed the back of his neck.

"Man." Remus swept his hand across his forehead. "It's hot here."

Tori swung her pack to the ground. She rummaged through it until she pulled out several bottles of water. "Good thing I thought ahead." She passed out the bottles.

"Why did you not tell me that you were carrying a pack?" Sesshomaru hefted the pack.

"Honey, I'm used to wearing a Kevlar vest as well as my gear. This pack weighs next to nothing for me." Tori smiled as Sesshomaru's tail twitched slightly.

"I do not care. My mate is never to work hard." Sesshomaru pulled her flush with her body. _My mate._

Tori smiled softly as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Your mate."

"Knock it off, you stupid bakas!" Inu-Yasha pulled Tori from Sesshomaru's embrace.

"Keep your hands to yourself, mutt face." Tori kicked Inu-Yasha's leg.

"Bitch!" Inu-Yasha's claws extended slightly as Sesshomaru stepped between them.

"I have chosen my mate, brother. You would be wise to accept her." His growls echoed across the plaza.

"Enough, darlin'." Tori laid a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder. "I think he's learned his lesson."

Sesshomaru gave one last growl before pulling Tori to him again. Anakin smiled at the loving couple.

"Come on. I'll show you around." Anakin grabbed Padme's hand and pulled her down the street.

Qui-Gon hurried after them. Remus and Miroku both shrugged as they hurried after Qui-Gon. Tori gasped as Inu-Yasha knelt before her. She looked over her shoulder at Sesshomaru, who nodded. She climbed on Inu-Yasha's back. Jar Jar hurried after Qui-Gon as Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru bounded after the group.

Tori buried her face into Inu-Yasha's shoulder to keep the sand from hitting her eyes. _He must be really sorry if he's letting me ride on his back. Hell, he's probably only doing this to keep Sesshomaru from killing him._ She glanced up as Inu-Yasha stopped. She climbed from his back only to be assaulted by a fierce gust of wind. "Damn wind."

Sesshomaru pulled her closer as Anakin handed them each a pallie. The old woman watched the strange group for a moment. "Oh, Annie. My bones are aching. A storm's coming." The old woman rubbed the joints of her legs. "You had better be getting home."

"Do you have shelter?" Anakin turned his back slightly as a strong gust of wind hit him.

"We'll head back to our ship." Padme adverted her face from the stinging sand.

"Is it far?" Anakin started down the street.

"It's on the outskirts." Sesshomaru turned Tori closer to his chest.

"You'll never make it. Sandstorms are dangerous." Anakin grabbed Padme's hand pulling her down the street. "You can stay with me and my mother. Come on."

Sesshomaru swung Tori onto his back as the others followed the small boy. Tori buried her face against the his fluffy tail causing a growl to rumble through his throat. Anakin pulled Padme into a house followed by Qui-Gon, Jar Jar, Remus, Inu-Yasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru still carrying Tori.

"Mom, I'm home." Anakin pushed the door closed.

"Good I was beginning to worry." Shmi Skywalker stepped from the kitchen. She stopped when she saw the group standing near the door. "Oh. I didn't know Anakin had brought company.  
"Your son offered us shelter from the storm." Qui-Gon reached into his utility belt and pulled out some food capsules. "These should help with this evening's meal."

"Thank you, um…"

"I'm Qui-Gon Jinn. These are my companions, Miroku, Remus, Jar Jar, Lord Sesshomaru, Tori, Padme, and Inu-Yasha." Qui-Gon bowed slightly.

"A pleasure to meet you all." Shmi took the capsules to kitchen area.

Tori followed after her. "Allow me to help."

"Thank you." Shmi moved to one side to allow Tori access to the kitchen.

Padme followed Anakin to look at the droid he was making. Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha withdrew Tetsusaiga and Tokijin and began polishing them while Miroku meditated. Remus sat at the table and stared at his picture of Veronica and his friends. Jar Jar just stood by the door while Qui-Gon watched Tori and Shmi working in the kitchen. The front door slid open allowing some sand to swirl into the room. Inu-Yasha sniffed the air slightly.

"Koga." He jumped to his feet brandishing his sword.

Koga closed the door. "Hello, Mutt face."

"Koga, please be nice to our guests." Shmi smiled softly at Koga.

"For you, Shmi, anything." Koga dropped into a chair.

"How did you get here, Koga?" Miroku watched Koga lean back in the chair.

"I snuck on board the ship when you were captured. I also brought Rin and Shippo with me." Koga smirked slightly as Sesshomaru climbed to his feet and stalked toward Koga.

"You stupid wolf." Sesshomaru's claws dug into Koga's neck and lifted him from the chair. "You put Rin in danger." He shook Koga slightly. "Where is she?"

"She's…on…Coruscant…with…Shippo." Koga fell into a heap as Sesshomaru dropped him.

"Where on Coruscant?" Inu-Yasha watched as Tori stepped from the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel.

"The Jedi Temple. A little green imp promised to care for them." Koga wiped at the blood on his neck.

Tori knelt next to Koga. "Hold still." She wiped the towel over the shallow wounds.

"Master Yoda will take care of the children." Qui-Gon watched Tori gently clean the wounds.

"You know the imp Koga speaks about?" Sesshomaru turned to face the Jedi.

Qui-Gon nodded slightly. "Yes. He was my Master when I first arrived at the Temple."

Tori climbed to her feet and made her back into the kitchen as Padme and Anakin stepped into the room. Shmi followed her and started to bring the meal to the table. Tori and Padme followed her example and proceeded to feed the men.


	8. Chapter 7 Contacting Families

_**Author's Notes: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat. I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. If I did, Sesshomaru would be joining Remus in my bed. Inu-Yasha would be with James playing with my daughter and Kagome and Sango would be helping Lily beat the tar out of Miroku. I don't own any of the Star Wars Characters. If I did then Qui-Gon would still be alive, Obi-Wan would not have had to train Anakin, and Anakin would not have gone to the Dark Side. Enjoy!**_

_**If you're reading this I'll tell you like I tell everyone else. This story is of my design, and me drinking one too many wine coolers, and the question "What would happen if…?". If you don't like whom I've hooked up or how I spell some of the names, don't review about it. I don't follow the stuff that others write. I like to stick to the books. If I find that they are spelled a different way then I will go ahead and change it. But until that day arrives, take your purist thinking, wad it in a tight little ball, and stuff where the sun don't shine. If you don't like my tales then you don't have to read it. Also when I finally get more than one chapter up, please don't just read the first chapter and then tell me that it sucks. How the bloody hell would you know anyhow? Are you J.K. Rowling, Rumiko Takahaski, or George Lucas? I didn't think so. If you are the above people, my apologies for using your ideas and thank you for not suing me.**_

**Chapter 7**

The little fox demon hugged the small human girl standing next to him in front of a good dozen different beings. A small green being that reminded him of Jaken stepped toward the two children.

"Safe here you are." Master Yoda extended a hand to Rin.

"Master Yoda is right. Your friend, Koga, said that your other friends were captured." Master Mace Windu pressed the tips of his fingers together. "We will keep you safe until Koga returns for you."

"Yes, Sir." Shippo let his arm drop from around Rin before bowing to the Jedi. "Rin and I will behave."

One of the women stepped forward. "Come along, Shippo, Rin. I'll take you to your quarters." Adi Gallia held out a hand to each of the children.

Shippo grabbed her left hand while Rin took her right. Together they left the Jedi council. The children watched as they passed young Padawans bowing to Adi.

"Why do they do that?" Shippo watched two teenagers bowed to them.

"They bow out of respect. I am a Jedi Master and they are Padawans learners." Adi stopped as two Padawans hurried toward her.

"Master Gallia, there is a problem in the kitchens." The alien teenage boy bowed quickly.

"What is it, Nemo?" Adi handed Shippo and Rin to the human girl standing beside her.

"There is some kind of creature destroying the kitchens, Master Gallia." The girl didn't take the hands of the two children.

"Very well. Nemo, you will take me to the kitchens. Kimberly, go and tell the rest of the Council. Shippo and Rin, you'll come with me." Adi began to run down the corridor.

Shippo scrunched up his emerald green eyes. "Transform!" The cloud of smoke cleared to reveal a funny looking horse. "Climb on, Rin."

"Okay, Shippo." Rin scrambled onto his back.

They raced after Adi. Rin jumped from Shippo's back as he skidded to a halt in the kitchens. Shippo changed back to his regular form. They heard a roaring coming from the kitchens.

"Rin, you'd better stay here with these Jedi." Shippo raced into the kitchens.

A cat-like creature hissed and swatted at the Jedi gathering around it. Shippo slipped through their legs. He heard a soft mewling sound. _Mama! Help!_

"Look out for its paw!" Adi jumped back as the cat-creature swiped at her growling. _Stay away from my young!_

"She's got a litter!" Shippo jumped onto Adi's shoulder.

"How do you know, Shippo?" Adi flipped to the right as the creature lunged at her and Shippo.

"I heard them over there." Shippo pointed to a cabinet behind the creature. "She thinks we're going to hurt her babies."

"Do you think you can calm her down enough for us to get her and her babies out of here?" Adi watched several Padawans avoid the claws.

"I can try." Shippo swallowed hard as he started toward the creature. "Uh…hi."

The creature hissed slightly. _Why do they attack a mother?_

"They didn't know that you are a mother." Shippo knelt next to the creature. "They were trying to protect the other young ones here." Shippo watched the creature lay down beside him.

Her purring could be heard throughout the kitchen. _I thought this room was abandoned. I am sorry if I hurt anyone._

"That's okay. We would like to help move you and your babies to some place safe." Shippo started to pet her head.

_I cannot leave. I am being hunted._

Shippo nodded as Rin stuck her head in the door. "Is it safe, Shippo?"

"Yeah, Rin." Shippo motioned Rin over to him before he turned back to the giant cat-creature. "This is my friend Rin. She'll stay with you while I talk to the Jedi."

_Okay._ The cat-creature purred as Rin petted her head.

Shippo hopped over to Adi, Yoda, and Master Windu. "She thought the Jedi were going to hurt her babies. She also thought that the kitchens were abandoned."

"Will she let us move her and her babies?" Adi knelt down to Shippo's level.

"She says that she's being hunted." Shippo looked over at the cat-creature and Rin. "Can't we find somewhere else here for her and her babies?"

Yoda nodded. "Find her a place we will."

"But where?" Master Windu barely heard Adi talking to Shippo.

"How could you understand her, Shippo?" Adi glanced at Rin petting the large cat-creature.

"She's like Kirara, who's a fire cat demon. I'm the only one who can really understand her since I'm a full demon too." Shippo shrugged slightly. "I'm guessing that's how I can understand her."

"Decided we have." Yoda leaned on his staff.

"Yes. Since Shippo seems to be able to understand her, the creature and her younglings will stay in Shippo's quarters." Master Windu bowed as Shippo moved over to the cat-creature.

Shippo petted the creature's head. "You're going to stay in my quarters."

The cat-creature purred. _Thank you, my friend._ She climbed to her feet and nudged open the cabinet. Inside were four tiny kittens. _These are my young._

"They're adorable." Shippo knelt and scooped up one of the kittens.

Rin crawled up to the kittens and scooped up two of the kittens, reveling in their soft fur. "They're so soft."

Adi smiled as she knelt next to Rin. "Allow me to help you, Rin." Adi scooped one of the kittens from Rin's arms. She rubbed her cheek against the kitten's soft fur. "You're right. They are soft." Adi climbed to her feet as the mother cat-creature picked up the last kitten. "Let's get them to their new home."

Shippo, Rin, and the cat-creature followed Adi from the kitchens.

* * *

Sesshomaru pulled Tori close as she yawned. Inu-Yasha growled slightly at the fidgeting Koga. Miroku leaned back in his chair trying to get a better look at Padme when Remus kicked the back legs of the chair making Miroku fall over backwards.

"Lecherous monk." Inu-Yasha snorted as Miroku climbed back to his feet.

"Can't even keep your eyes to yourself, you pervert?" Padme walked behind Miroku and slapped the back of his head. "The Queen disapproves of such behavior. Try to remember that the next time your eyes and hands decide to wander again."

Koga glanced out the window and watched the dying storm. "Shmi, I'm going to head home."

"That's fine, Koga." Shmi picked up the stack of dishes. "I guess I need to figure out sleeping arrangements."

"Perhaps I can help." Koga climbed to his feet. "I can take some of them to my place."

"Which ones?" Tori snuggled closer to Sesshomaru.

"How about Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Remus, and Sesshomaru?" Qui-Gon pressed his fingertips together.

"I do not go anywhere without my mate." Sesshomaru's golden eyes narrowed slightly at Qui-Gon.

"Great. That means the bitch is going with us." Inu-Yasha ducked as Tori took a swing at him.

"Well, if we're going, let's go." Remus climbed to his feet yawning. "I don't know about the rest of you but I'm exhausted."

"I agree with Remus." Tori stretched slightly as Sesshomaru started to lift her into his arms. "I can walk, thanks." She climbed to her feet.

Miroku bowed to Shmi slightly. "The meal was delicious."

Koga moved toward the door. "Let's go."

The door slid open and Koga stepped out into the dying wind. Remus walked behind Anakin's chair and ruffled his hair. Padme gave Tori a quick hug as Miroku and Inu-Yasha followed Koga outside. Sesshomaru followed Tori to the door.

"We'll see everyone on the morning." Tori waved to Qui-Gon, Padme, Shmi, and Anakin.

Qui-Gon nodded slightly as Sesshomaru led Tori out into the slight wind. Koga turned slightly and nodded as the door slid closed. Koga walked close to Tori.

"Why did you bring Rin with you, Koga?" Remus glanced around darkening spaceport.

"I snuck aboard one the ship after the droids carried Inu-Yasha and the others on the ship." Koga shrugged slightly. "I would have left the kids to fend for themselves if Rin hadn't been crying. Her tears were what swayed me to bring them. The ship landed on Coruscant first so I immediately took the kids to the Jedi Temple thinking that it was a shrine. I didn't know that it was a place of learning. I asked the Jedi there to take care of the kids and hurried back to the ship. Then we landed on this forsaken rock. I thought this was the last stop so I climbed off."

"Then the ship took off without you." Inu-Yasha snorted. "Just like a wolf. Thinking before acting."

"Well if I hadn't been thinking you mutts wouldn't be able to contact your pups when we get to my place." Koga hurried ahead of them slightly.

Tori grabbed Miroku's staff and raced after Koga. She started to beat the wolf demon over his head. "If you ever call Sesshomaru a mutt again, I'll beat the ever loving crap out of you!"

"She's starting to win me over." Inu-Yasha smirked slightly as Miroku tried to grab his staff from her. "Now I think she'll make the perfect mate for my brother."

"Maybe you can convince her to give me my staff back." Miroku crossed his arms angrily as Tori continued to pound Koga with the staff.

"Give me a sec, Miroku." Tori slammed the staff against Koga's head while her left foot kicked him in the middle of his back. "I suggest that you keep your comments to yourself, you stupid wolf!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Koga rubbed the rather large lump forming on the back of his head. "That hurt!"

"Good." Tori tossed Miroku his staff. "Just remember this, you emaciated wolf. When you insult Sesshomaru, you insult me and you insult Rin!"

Koga rubbed the middle of his back. "I got it with the first hit." He stopped before a door and placed a hand on a scanner beside the door. "Can't be too careful." He moved to one side as the door slid open. "Welcome to my humble home."

Miroku and Remus stepped through the door first to make sure no one was waiting to ambush them. Miroku motioned for the others to come in. Sesshomaru allowed Tori to enter the building first before he turned to Koga.

"Allow me to re-enforce my mate's statement." Sesshomaru's claws started to drip some poison.

"Got it." Koga bowed as Sesshomaru moved through the door. _Man did I make him mad._

Remus looked around the room for a moment before turning to Koga, who had just stepped into the room. "How do we contact our friends?"

"Over here." Koga moved to a control panel. "We'll contact Kagome first."

Tori watched as Koga pushed several buttons.

* * *

Kagome heard a slight buzzing before someone shook her shoulder. Ginta was kneeling beside her.

"We have a message coming in, Sister Kagome." Ginta moved slightly to reveal the hologram forming behind him.

Kagome rubbed her eyes as she climbed from her bed. She looked at the hologram before squealing. "INU-YASHA! You're alive!"

"Yeah, I'm alive." Inu-Yasha smiled as Kagome dropped to her knees crying. "Come off it. You don't have to be upset now."

"Oh, Inu-Yasha, sit!" Kagome watched as the hologram slammed into the ground.

Miroku laughed in the background as Inu-Yasha climbed to his feet. "I guess I deserved that, huh?"

Kagome reached out toward the hologram. "Are you okay, Inu-Yasha?"

"Yeah. I guess I finally realized how much I love you." Inu-Yasha turned to the snickering people behind him. "Knock it off, Sesshomaru. You have your mate and Kagome's mine." Inu-Yasha's hologram turned back as a woman attached herself to his side.

"Let me see." Tori's hologram gazed down at Kagome. "You dog, she's cute."

"Get off, Tori." Inu-Yasha shoved Tori toward Sesshomaru. "Keep her under control."

"I like her." Kagome giggled slightly. "Have you heard from Shippo and Rin?"

"Not yet but Koga said they're safe. We also know that they're being taken care of." Inu-Yasha shrugged. "We'll be talking to them in a bit."

"How?" Kagome glanced over at Jaken who was frowning slightly.

"We're traveling with two Jedi. Master Qui-Gon says that the Jedi Masters at the Temple will take care of them." Inu-Yasha turned to the others. "I best get going. We've got a few more contacts to make before we can rest for the night."

"Give the children a hug and a kiss from me." Kagome watched the hologram shimmer and disappear. "They're all safe."

"Now ye can rest, child." Kaede watched as Kagome crawled back to her bed.

Ginta took up his position beside the door while Hakkaku and Ayame went back to patrolling the village. Kagome drifted off into a restless sleep.

* * *

Veronica pushed her dark hair away from her sweaty cheek. She straightened her gloves as she turned back to her punching bag. _Stupid rat!_ Her fist hit the bag with each word. _Moron! Idiot! Coward! Wimp!_

"Miss Croft! We're getting another transmission." Arthur Weasley raced into the room.

Veronica caught the bag moments before it hit Arthur. "I'm coming." She grabbed at towel from the bench and wiped her face. "Is it that Koga fellow again?"

"Believe it or not, I think it is Remus Lupin." Arthur stopped in the middle of the corridor as Veronica turned into a lioness. _I owe Minerva a galleon._

Lioness raced down to the dungeons. The door to the room where they were keeping the droid swung open and Lioness jumped past Ted Tonks.

The hologram of Remus laughed when he saw Lioness jump over Ted and skid to a halt. "I wanted to talk to Veronica not Lioness."

In mid-stride, Veronica changed back to her human form. "I should be so pissed at you and the guys but thank Merlin that you're safe. Where are James, Sirius, and Lily? Are they alive too?"

"They're fine. They stayed on the ship while a group of us went to get parts. You do know that Lily will get to complain plenty when she finally sees you again." Remus shoved a clawed hand from his shoulder. "Knock it off, Inu-Yasha."

"I just want to see the kind of woman you think you can get." Inu-Yasha shoved Remus away slightly and stared at Veronica. "Whoa! You caught her?" He looked over at Remus before turning back to Veronica. "Damn you're good."

"Remus, get him away from there." Veronica's grey eyes started to flicker to violet.

"Great! Now she's pissed at me." Remus leaned back as he tried to shove Inu-Yasha out of the hologram. "Sesshomaru, could you please keep him under control?"

Veronica watched as another clawed hand with purple stripes grabbed Inu-Yasha by the color of his kimono and hauled him out of the hologram. "Thank you to whoever did that."

Sesshomaru stepped into the hologram and bowed to Veronica. "You are welcome." He stepped out just as quickly.

"Tell me what happened, Remus."

"I'm not really sure myself. You were at work and I decided to visit Hogwarts with the rest of the gang. We were walking down to the lake when we were attacked." Remus shrugged slightly. "We tried to fight as much as possible. Peter managed to transform and got away. The rest of us were trying to get to the forest but were captured instead."

"Don't get me started on the coward you guys call a friend." Veronica's eyes narrowed slightly.

"What did you do to him?"

"I'm not telling you until I see James and Sirius and you guys can all decide whether or not I want to far." Veronica smiled mischievously.

"I don't want to know." Remus dug the palms of his hand into his eyes. "I really don't want to know."

"I didn't hurt him…much." Veronica's smile seemed to grow with each word.

Remus grimaced as he imagined a rat trying to run from a lioness. "How deep did your claws go?"

"I swear I never touched him, Moony." She fluttered her eyelashes. "I just terrified him."

Remus rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "James and Sirius have really rubbed off on you."

"Why thank you, darling." Veronica gave him a brilliant smile. "Look I'm sure your friends are wanting to contact their families as well so I'll let you go. Give James, Sirius, and Lily a hug and a kiss from me."

"I'll hug James and Sirius but I won't kiss them." Remus leaned closer to Veronica. "Never forget that I love you."

"I love you more." Tears raced down Veronica's cheeks as the hologram shimmered and disappeared.

Veronica fell to her knees on the cold stone dungeon floor just as Dumbledore stepped into the room. He saw her curl up into a ball and begin to rock.

"I trust they are well." He knelt next to Veronica.

"They're alive." Veronica looked into his twinkling blue eyes a moment before she flung herself into his arms. "They're alive and making new friends."

"I believe you should go and get some sleep." Dumbledore helped her from the floor and supported her as they left the room.

* * *

Chief Raider turned a page of the file that Garry Penn had given him from the droid. He pulled off his reading glasses as his phone buzzed. He rubbed his eyes and reached for the intercom button.

"Chief, we got another message coming in on the droid." Garry Penn's voice floated out of the intercom.

"I'm on my way." Chief Raider tossed his glasses down onto the desk. _That Koga fellow must have gotten some more information._

Chief Raider hurried from his office and down the stairs to the lab. He shoved his way past Alicia Duncan and Stuart Grissom.

"Good God, Chief! Just shove everyone out of the way. I figured you would miss me but not enough to hurt everyone else on the force." The hologram of Tori held her stomach as she laughed.

Chief Raider skidded to a halt. "Tori?" He watched as a man, with a fluffy boa thrown over his shoulder and purple stripes on his cheeks, stepped up behind Veronica. "Who is that guy?"

Tori turned her head slightly as Sesshomaru laid a hand on her shoulder. "Oh, him. He's Sesshomaru and he's harmless…mostly." Tori smiled brightly.

"Where have you been?" Chief Raider barely flinched when Sesshomaru growled at him.

"We were taken on board that ship. I was thrown in a cell with Sesshomaru and a bunch of others." Tori cleared her throat slightly. "We managed to escape with two Jedi. We got down to a planet and escaped from there as well." Tori shrugged slightly as Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck.

"So you've been safe?" Chief Raider nodded at Sesshomaru.

"Yeah. What with Sesshomaru being overprotective, his brother being a jackass, and everyone else working together, we're all safe." Tori smiled broadly.

"I take it you're going to take your vacation time?" Garry grinned from behind Grissom.

"Why should I, Penn? Technically, I'm still working, aren't I?" Tori glanced over at Chief Raider. "Isn't that right, Chief?"

"Yeah, I guess so, Tori. You're not going to get hazard pay." Chief Raider smiled lopsidedly as Sesshomaru growled at him. "You got a problem with that, boy?"

"I am Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands…"

"And he's no boy." Tori rolled her eyes slightly. "I did that, too."

"Did what?" Chief Raider glanced back at Tori.

"Called him a boy. Trust me, Sir, he's all man." Tori's giggles faded into a moan as Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck and licked at the mark on her shoulder.

"Maybe they should get a room?" Garry turned to Chief Raider.

Tori rolled her eyes slightly. "I've got to go, Chief. We've got to make one last call tonight."

"Before you go, have you seen that Koga fellow who's been contacting us?" Chief Raider leaned back against Garry's desk.

"Yes, sir. We're staying at his place while we repair our ship." Tori smiled slightly. "You want to send him a message, Chief?"

"Just tell him to help keep you safe." Chief Raider watched Tori nod a second before the hologram shimmered and disappeared.

"Well, Chief, looks like Tori's found herself a man." Garry smiled when he saw Chief Raider's left eyebrow twitch slightly.

Alicia giggled as Stuart turned his laugh into a cough. "I'll give her this much. She caught a really cute one."

Stuart laughed even harder. "From what I've read, demons from that time period mark their mates. And Tori had a doozy of a mark on her neck."

Chief Raider slammed his way out of the lab causing the other three officers to laugh.

* * *

Rin stuck her head out the door and looked both directions before sneaking from her room. She hurried past three doors before stopping. "Shippo." Her voice barely carried but the little fox demon had heard her.

Shippo's door swung open to reveal a half-asleep fox demon rubbing his eyes. "What's wrong, Rin?"

"I couldn't sleep." Rin bowed her head slightly.

"Come in, Rin." Shippo moved to one side and Rin slipped into his rooms.

_Why is Rin awake, Shippo?_ The cat-creature purred as Rin curled up beside her.

"She couldn't sleep, Kitty." Shippo yawned as a knock sounded on the door. Shippo rolled his eyes as he went to the door.

Adi Gallia was smiling as the door opened. "I am sorry to wake you, Shippo, but we are receiving a message for you and Rin."

"Rin!" Shippo half-turned as Rin climbed back to her feet. "Koga is contacting us."

"Yeah!" Rin hugged Shippo before hugging Adi. "May we go and speak to him now, Master Gallia?"

"Of course, dear." Adi led the children down the corridor.

They stepped into the communications center and Rin squealed when she saw the hologram.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Master Koga has found you!" Rin danced in place slightly.

Sesshomaru smiled softly making Shippo jump behind Adi. "Hello, Rin. I trust you are behaving yourself."

"Yes, milord." Rin bowed slightly.

Sesshomaru turned to Adi and bowed slightly. "Are you Master Yoda?"

"No, I'm Adi Gallia. Did you want to speak with Master Yoda, Lord Sesshomaru?" Adi bowed slightly to the demon lord.

"Yes." Sesshomaru watched her leave before looking down at Shippo and Rin. "You are both safe there?"

"Yes, sir." Shippo started to blink furiously, trying to keep the tears back.

"Good. Rin, I want to introduce someone to you." Sesshomaru stepped slightly to the side as Tori stepped into the hologram.

Tori knelt so that she was on Rin and Shippo's level. "Hi, Rin. I'm Tori."

Sesshomaru looked down at Tori and glanced over at Rin. "She is to be my mate, Rin."

"Does that make her my new mother?" Rin looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Yes." Sesshomaru laughed as Rin started to dance around in circles.

"I have a _reidou_ and _otokooya_!" Rin clapped a hand over her mouth as she stared at Sesshomaru.

"You may call me '_otokooya_' if you wish, Rin." Sesshomaru smiled softly as a warm feeling flooded through him.

Tori glanced over at the silent crying young demon. "We also have a surprise for you, Shippo." She gracefully climbed to her feet and stepped out of the hologram.

Inu-Yasha stumbled into the hologram, since Tori had pushed him into the hologram. "Hey, Shippo."

"Inu-Yasha!" Shippo started to jump in place. "Are Kirara, Sango, and Miroku with you?"

"Miroku's here with me. Sango and Kirara are back on the ship." Inu-Yasha knelt down to look into Shippo's eyes. "Kagome told me to tell you that she loves you." Inu-Yasha climbed to his feet. "We'll get to Coruscant once the ship's repaired."

Shippo nodded while Yoda and Adi stepped into the room. "I understand."

Yoda stepped closer to the hologram of Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru." Yoda bowed to the demon lord.

"I am. I trust that you are Master Yoda." Sesshomaru bowed slightly.

"I am." Yoda looked up into the demon lord's golden eyes.

"I thank you for caring for Rin." Sesshomaru locked his eyes with Yoda's.

"Thanks for taking care of Shippo, too." Inu-Yasha bowed slightly.

"Welcome you are." Yoda nodded once as he turned to face Inu-Yasha. "Grateful we are."

Yoda nodded again as Adi stepped forward. "The children helped with a small situation yesterday."

Tori stepped in front of Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru. "Are they okay?" She started to reach for Rin and Shippo.

"They're fine. Shippo managed to calm a cat-creature enough so that we could move her and her kittens from the kitchens." Adi smiled softly at Shippo and Rin, who were standing a bit straighter.

Sesshomaru gave a soft smile to Shippo and Rin. "They have learned well."

"We need to go but you kids behave yourselves." Tori blew each of them a kiss. "We'll see you once we repair the ship."

"A question to ask we have." Yoda placed a withered hand on Shippo's shoulder.

Adi placed a slender hand on Rin's shoulder. "We would like the children to train with the Padawans until you arrive for them."

Any training you can give to them will be of help when we finally return home." Sesshomaru bowed slightly as Tori and Inu-Yasha followed his example.

"Good. They will begin in the morning." Adi bowed slightly.

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder and nodded once. "We must go."

The hologram shimmered slightly before disappearing completely. Yoda led them from the room.

"Trouble with sleep you have, Rin?" Yoda looked up into the little girl's dark chocolate eyes.

"Yes, sir." Rin bowed her head. "I travel with Lord Sesshomaru and usually sleep against Ah-Un, his dragon."

"Do you wish to stay with Shippo in his rooms?" Adi gently lifted Rin's chin to gaze into her eyes.

"Yes, please." Rin gave her a brilliant smile.

"We'll move everything in the morning for you. You may finish the night with Shippo." Adi bowed to Yoda before he made his way back to his rooms.

Shippo and Rin followed Adi back to Shippo's rooms. She lifted each of the children onto the large bed and covered them with the covers.

"Master Adi, could you tell us a story?" Shippo yawned slightly as Rin snuggled up to him.

Adi sat on the edge of the bed. "I will tell about the destruction of the Sith." She cleared her throat. "A thousand years ago the Jedi were at war with Dark Jedi known as the Sith. They fought amongst themselves because they each wanted the power of being the leader." She glanced down at the sleeping children. "And that was the destruction of the Sith." She carefully climbed to her feet and moved silently to the door only stopping once to pet Kitty and her four tiny kittens.

She smiled as she looked back at the children huddled together and sleeping peacefully. Kitty gently lifted each of the kittens onto the bed before jumping up there herself to guard her young friends. Adi slipped from the room leaving the children to sleep in peace.


	9. Chapter 8 Podracing Preparations

_**Author's Notes: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat. I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. If I did, Sesshomaru would be joining Remus in my bed. Inu-Yasha would be with James playing with my daughter and Kagome and Sango would be helping Lily beat the tar out of Miroku. I don't own any of the Star Wars Characters. If I did then Qui-Gon would still be alive, Obi-Wan would not have had to train Anakin, and Anakin would not have gone to the Dark Side. Enjoy!**_

_**If you're reading this I'll tell you like I tell everyone else. This story is of my design, and me drinking one too many wine coolers, and the question "What would happen if…?". If you don't like whom I've hooked up or how I spell some of the names, don't review about it. I don't follow the stuff that others write. I like to stick to the books. If I find that they are spelled a different way then I will go ahead and change it. But until that day arrives, take your purist thinking, wad it in a tight little ball, and stuff where the sun don't shine. If you don't like my tales then you don't have to read it. Also when I finally get more than one chapter up, please don't just read the first chapter and then tell me that it sucks. How the bloody hell would you know anyhow? Are you J.K. Rowling, Rumiko Takahaski, or George Lucas? I didn't think so. If you are the above people, my apologies for using your ideas and thank you for not suing me.**_

**Chapter 8**

Tori burrowed further into the warmth surrounding her. Sesshomaru looked down at the woman curled against him and smiled softly. He tightened his hold slightly as Tori started to moan in her sleep. He smelled the salt of her tears as she started to thrash about in his arms. He also smelled her fear as her hair whipped about them. _What bothers you in your dreams, my mate?_

Tori jerked herself awake, panting heavily. _That nightmare seems to keep getting worse. _She felt Sesshomaru's arms tighten around her slightly. She leaned back into his comforting embrace and breathed in his scent, a mixture of the woods and a special mixture of herbs. "Morning."

"Good morning, my mate." He started to nuzzle her neck. "Did you sleep well?"

"I guess so."

"What is in your dreams that haunt you so?"

_He knows? _Tori stiffened slightly. "What makes you think my dreams are haunting me?"

"You thrashed about in your sleep. You smell of fear and tears." Sesshomaru nuzzled her softly. "Tell me what is wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"Nothing will not give you fear."

"It's just a nightmare that I've had since I was a kid." Tori buried her face into his tail.

Sesshomaru placed his finger under her chin and gently tilted her head up so that he could look into her crystal blue eyes. "Tell me about it."

"I don't want to burden you with my fears." Tori shook her head.

"I will carry your burdens as well as my own." Sesshomaru's clawed finger wiped away the tears streaking down Tori's cheek. "Tell me your dream."

Tori took a deep breath as she settled back against Sesshomaru's chest. "When I start dreaming I'm in the middle of a field of flowers. There's a little girl with me. She's about eight or nine. She calls me _reidou_ as we pick the flowers."

"Her mother."

Tori nodded. "For some reason, I knew what it meant even if it was in Japanese. Anyways, one moment we're picking flowers in the field and the next the field is on fire. I swing the girl onto my back as I run. Suddenly a large spider is before us. I skid to a stop as I try to turn around. I hear the spider scream as a white blur starts attacking it." She shuddered as Sesshomaru tightened his arms around her. "That's usually when I wake up."

"But not today, my mate?"

"Not today. In the last month or so the dream has gotten worse and it takes me a while to wake up."

"Tell me the rest."

Tori took a deep breath. "I've been seeing more. A red blur is fighting with the white blur. I also see a girl, wearing a white and green school uniform, firing arrows at the spider. The arrows pierce through his barrier as a man with a hole in his right hand fights with paper spells. Another woman was flying on a two-tail cat. She threw a giant boomerang at the spider."

"Do these people remind you of anyone?"

"What do you mean?"

"Miroku has a Wind Tunnel in the palm of his right hand. Sango often rides Kirara and throws her Hiraikotsu to destroy her enemies."

Tori ran a hand through her hair. "You're right. I must have been seeing y'all's battle with..."

"Naraku. Tell me what has frightened you with this nightmare."

"I saw you..." Tori buried her face against his tail to hide her tears.

"You saw me...what?"

"I saw...you...fall. You didn't...get...back...up."

"You and I are meant to be together. I will not fall against that _baka_ Naraku." Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck. "This I promise you. You and Rin are my life. I will protect you both forever." He breathed in her scent of roses and sandalwood. _This is what Father meant when he asked if I had anyone to protect._

"Thank you." Tori smiled up at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru lifted Tori slightly so that she was lying across his chest. She gazed into his golden eyes as he brought her lips down to his. Tori threaded her fingers through his silky silver hair as his hands moved her so that she was straddling his chest. She moaned and his tongue darted into her slightly opened lips. Sesshomaru slightly loosened the belt that held her tunic together and slid his left hand across her silky skin. His moan was echoed by hers as a knock sounded on the door. Sesshomaru let his head fall back as his nose picked up the scent of his brother. Tori laid her head on his chest and felt his fingers thread themselves through her hair. She lifted herself slightly and stared into his golden eyes.

"I'm going to kill that _baka_ brother of mine."

"No you're not." Tori gave him a mischievous grin. "We're going to make him think the wrong thing."

"How do we do that?" Sesshomaru watched as Tori climbed from the bed and slipped her tunic from her shoulders. Her white silk and lace bra contrasted against her tanned skin.

"Take off your tunic." Tori tugged at the belt of his tunic trying to get it open.

Sesshomaru sat up, slipped the tunic over his head, and tossed it on the floor as the knocking started to turn into a pounding. "Now what do you intend to do?"

"This." Tori scrambled back onto the bed and resumed her position on Sesshomaru. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips before pulling back slightly. "Now, why don't you let him know he can come in?"

"He can rot for all I care." Sesshomaru's hand entangled itself with Tori's hair as he pulled her down to his lips.

The door cracked open and Inu-Yasha stuck his head in. He let out a yelp and tried to close his eyes but failed. He watched helplessly as Sesshomaru and Tori's lips explored each other. Sesshomaru pulled away from Tori for a moment and glared at his brother.

"Sorry to interrupt but we need to get going." Inu-Yasha ducked as Tori threw a pillow at his head. "Watch it, bitch."

"Get out, dog breath, before Kagome finds herself without a mate." Tori picked up another pillow and threw it.

The pillow sailed past the door as Inu-Yasha slammed it shut. Tori started to climb off of Sesshomaru but he clamped a hand around her waist. She looked down into his golden eyes and arched one of her eyebrows.

"We will leave when I am ready, my mate." Sesshomaru pulled her lips back to his as his nose picked up Koga and Miroku's scents lingering outside the door.

"Lord Sesshomaru, we must be going." Miroku stuck his head through the door only to have a pillow slam against it.

"I told you, monk. Don't interrupt them. You saw mutt face's face when he came out of there." Koga pulled the door shut but not before he looked at the bed. "And to think I gave up my bed so that they would be comfortable. I'm going to have to destroy those sheets."

Tori giggled slightly as Sesshomaru's lips skimmed down her neck. "We really should be getting up, Sessho. The others are starting to get annoying."

"I agree, my love." He placed one more kiss on her slender neck before releasing her. "Cover yourself before the others decide to check up on us again."

Tori rolled off Sesshomaru and reached for her tunic. "We've got some explaining to do to the others."

"Master Qui-Gon will not ask questions." Sesshomaru picked up the tunic top and pulled it over his shoulders. "He knows that you are my mate."

"Padme is going to be all over my ass about kissing you." Tori wrapped her belt around her waist while trying to tuck the tunic top closed so that none of her bra showed.

"Tell her nothing of it." Sesshomaru placed a hand on Tori's waist as she tightened the belt.

"We're friends and friends talk." Tori smoothed the fabric covering Sesshomaru's chest. "I still like your tail." She rubbed her hands through the furry appendage.

Sesshomaru growled as he pulled her into his embrace. Tori giggled as she reached up and placed a kiss on his lips. He followed her out of the room to face the smirking faces of Inu-Yasha, Miroku, and Koga. Remus looked up from his position beside one of the windows and gave a knowing smile.

"About damn time you two decided to crawl out of that infernal bed." Inu-Yasha glared at them from his position at the table.

Tori could see the remains of breakfast scattered across the table and the three very satisfied men gathered around the remains. "What the hell were you _bakas_ thinking? You ate breakfast without us!"

"You _aijins_ were busy." Miroku looked up from his half empty plate.

Tori stomped her foot angrily as she glared at the gloating men. "If I catch the three of you, I'm going to kill you." She grabbed a piece of bread from the table and started to munch on it. "Are we going or what?"

Koga scrambled to his feet while Inu-Yasha jumped up out of his chair. Miroku grabbed his staff and hurried after Koga and Inu-Yasha. Remus watched quietly as Sesshomaru swept Tori into his arms and raced after the others. He shook his head as he raced after them.

* * *

Qui-Gon stood outside Watto's junk shop with Padme and Jar Jar. They were looking around for the others. The discussion the night before had turned from helping to free the slaves on Tatooine to trying to help the Jedi Master and his friends. Padme was still upset with Qui-Gon for agreeing to young Anakin's plan.

"Are you sure we can trust this boy with a task such as this?" Padme's stance revealed her anger as Qui-Gon scanned the crowds.

"Yes. I have a good feeling about this, young handmaiden." Qui-Gon turned his calm gaze back to Padme.

"The Queen wouldn't agree."

"The Queen doesn't have to know."

Padme watched angrily as Qui-Gon and Jar Jar went into the shop. "I don't agree."

Koga skidded to a stop in front of Padme. "Hey, wench. What's wrong?"

"Qui-Gon is going to see if Watto is willing to help him make a wager on the Boonta Eve Podraces. I don't think this is a good idea." Padme's frown deepened slightly.

"Who's going to be his driver?" Koga laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Anakin Skywalker."

"Don't worry. Annie's a good kid. He'll do his best." Koga leaned against the wall as Padme started to pace. "You need to relax and go with the flow as Kagome always says."

"I'm not this Kagome person. I tend to worry about everything."

Inu-Yasha dropped in front of her, making Padme almost punch him. "It's only me."

"That's why she tried to hit you." Koga grinned making Padme laugh slightly.

"Did we miss anything?" Tori clung to Sesshomaru as he placed her feet on the ground. "Thanks, hon."

"Just Padme trying to hit Inu-Yasha." Koga jerked his thumb at the blushing girl. "Unfortunately she missed."

Remus leaned over and panted heavily. "You need to slow down."

"Sorry about that, Remus." Sesshomaru laid a hand on the young man's back. "Will you be all right?"

"Yeah." Remus grinned slightly. "If Veronica were here, she'd call me a wimp for whining so bad."

"Well, you are a wimp..." Tori gave him a brilliant smile. "...But you're our wimp."

Remus shook his head slightly. "Thanks, Tori. I just know Veronica's going to like you."

"You're welcome." Tori started toward the door of the junk shop when Padme stopped her. "What?"

"Qui-Gon is trying to get Watto to agree to something." Padme frowned slightly.

"What?" Sesshomaru straightened slightly. "Does he need help?"

"Most likely not. Anakin came up with this crazy idea that he should race in the podraces so that we could raise the money needed to get the parts to repair the ship. I don't think it's a good idea but he won't listen to me."

"If Qui-Gon thinks it'll work, then the least we could do is try it." Tori crossed her arms.

"He's betting the ship. If we lose then we lose the ship, how will we get to Coruscant?"

"We'll find a way. The ship's no good to us without the parts we need to fix it. Just keep that in mind." Tori felt Sesshomaru wrap an arm around her shoulders. "Besides we have other things to worry about."

"If those start kissing again, I'm going to use the Tetsusaiga on myself." Inu-Yasha rolled his golden eyes.

Padme looked between the demon lord and the CSI cop. "What does he mean by again?"

Tori rolled her crystal blue eyes before landing her foot against the seat of Inu-Yasha's pants. "He came into the room this morning while we were kissing. No biggie."

Padme just smiled as Sesshomaru grabbed Inu-Yasha by the collar and dragged him into the shop. Remus and Miroku looked at each other and shook their heads. Koga just leaned against the wall as Padme and Tori sank to the sand and started talking.

* * *

Qui-Gon stood before the Toydarian as Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha came into the shop. He bowed slightly before turning back to Watto. "What do you say, Watto? You pay the entrance fee, let Anakin drive my racer, and keep the winnings minus what we need for the parts to repair our ship if we win. If we lose you keep my ship."

"You drive a hard bargain." Watto rubbed his chin slightly. "But it's a deal." He slapped Qui-Gon's hand to seal the deal.

"Good. We'll see you at the race in a few days." Qui-Gon turned and left the shop.

Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha followed him. Once they were out of earshot of Watto, Sesshomaru laid a hand on Qui-Gon's shoulder. "Are you sure that this will work?"

"I trust in the Force. You should as well." Qui-Gon moved out into the brilliant sunlight.

"I can't help but feel that this isn't going to be pretty." Inu-Yasha glanced over at his brother.

"No race is pretty." Sesshomaru spoke softly as he followed Qui-Gon into the sunlight.

Padme was still sulking in the sunlight while Tori was pushing Koga away from them. Sesshomaru saw the wolf demon hovering near the girls and growled. Tori gave the demon lord a brilliant smile and allowed him to wrap his arms around her waist.

"I told you, _baka_ _ookami_, to stay away from my mate." Sesshomaru flexed his claws at Koga.

Koga ran behind Qui-Gon. "Sorry. I was just telling the others how you two were found this morning."

"And I told you not to even think about it." Tori glared at the cowering wolf.

Koga stepped from behind Qui-Gon as he moved down the street. "So can I go place a bet on Anakin to win the podrace?"

"If that is your subtle way of asking me if Watto agreed to let the boy race, then yes, you may place your bet." Qui-Gon tucked his hands into the sleeves of his tunic as he moved away from the group.

Koga gave Tori and Padme a quick smile before dashing off down the street. Sesshomaru growled once before pulling Tori closer to him. They followed Qui-Gon back to the Skywalker home.

* * *

Shippo panted slightly as he and Rin practiced swinging the lightsabers. He noticed that Rin was panting even harder than himself. Yoda was standing to one side. The Padawans weren't panting like Shippo but a few were starting to lose their patience.

"Patience, young ones. A Jedi must have patience." Yoda stopped the drones that were firing at the students with a wave of his hand. "Meditation time it is."

Shippo followed after Rin and several of the Padawans. They entered the large round room that he and Rin had met all the Jedi Masters in. "Isn't this the Council room?"

"Yes, Shippo." Made Windu stepped from the shadows. "We allow the Padawans to come in here to meditate."

"Master Windu, could you tell us who these young ones are and why they are training with us?" A young Calamarian boy about Shippo's age had flopped down onto the floor.

"I'm not sure if I can explain it, Zachimo. Perhaps Shippo would honor us with the tale of how they came to be here." Master Windu bowed to Shippo.

Shippo had flopped onto the floor but jumped back to his feet when asked to tell their tale. "I come from the planet known as Earth. My friends and I wander around a country known as Japan looking for shards of the Shikon Jewel. It's also known as the Jewel of Four Souls. My _reidou_'s name is Kagome. We travel with a half-demon called Inu-Yasha, a lecherous monk with a Wind Tunnel in the palm of his right hand known as Miroku, a demon slayer called Sango, and her fire cat demon, Kirara. Rin travels with Inu-Yasha's half-brother, Lord Sesshomaru, his dragon called Ah-Un, and his vassal, Jaken. The day we came here my friends and I were walking through the forest near our village when we were attacked by these great big metal things. We thought that Naraku had sent them."

"They are called droids, Shippo." Master Windu leaned back in his seat while the rest of the children gathered around the tiny fox demon.

Shippo nodded slightly. "Thank you, sir. Inu-Yasha, Miroku, and Sango fought against the droids. I was racing back to the village, hoping that Kagome had returned and would use her sacred arrows on the druids, when I saw Lord Sesshomaru hurrying through the forest. Rin was hiding in the bushes. She told me that Lord Sesshomaru had told her to hide in the bushes while he went to help his pack-mates."

Rin tugged on Shippo's sleeve. "Maybe we should tell them how Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inu-Yasha became friends again?"

Shippo nodded before taking a deep breath. "You need to understand that Inu-Yasha and Lord Sesshomaru have hated each other for years. All because their father left the sword Tetsusaiga to Inu-Yasha. Lord Sesshomaru took this as a great insult. So for years whenever they would meet they would fight over the sword. The last time they started to fight like this, Kagome and Rin were captured by Naraku, an evil demon that wants the Shikon Jewel. The brothers decided to put aside their differences and work together to rescue their charges. That's when it was decided that all of us were to be pack mates."

"By why then?" A young human girl twirled her hair around her finger.

"Because Naraku wasn't expecting it. Together Inu-Yasha and Lord Sesshomaru managed to defeat Naraku. Defeat, not destroy, him." Shippo smiled slightly. "That's why whenever we need help Lord Sesshomaru is usually there to help us."

"What happened while you and Rin were hiding in the bushes?" Master Windu pressed his fingertips together.

"The droids shot something that looked like green rings at each person and Kirara. They dropped like rocks. That's when Koga came running up."

"Those were stun rings." Master Windu gave Shippo an encouraging nod.

Shippo turned to Rin. "Would you like to continue, Rin?"

"No. You're doing a good job, Shippo." Rin looked up from the floor.

"Okay." Shippo took a deep breath before jumping back into the story. "We were hiding in the bushes and I was trying to keep Rin quiet when Koga knelt next to us. He asked what was happening so we told him. He said that we would have to find a way to rescue them. So we snuck on board the ship that the droids had climbed into. We landed near a huge castle. I knew it was a castle because Kagome had shown me some pictures once. We watched as three men and a woman fought the droids. They managed to blow up one but the others stunned them. Koga slipped off the ship and ripped up several of the droids. When he got back to the ship I asked him why. He said that he had a feeling that they were going to need them." Shippo looked around the room at the enraptured Padawans. "We waited while the droids carried the people on board. We had traveled for what had seemed like days when we arrived at the castle so that was what we expected for the next trip. When we landed this time, Koga told us to remain hidden while he went to scout so we did. Koga came back to tell us that another woman had been captured. She had been alone and hadn't attacked the droids so he destroyed at least one of them for her friends to find. We huddled together for what seemed like several days before we landed here. Koga managed to slip us off the ship and bring us here to the Jedi Temple thinking that it was a place of worship. That's when the Jedi Council allowed Rin and myself to stay and train with you."

Master Windu climbed to his feet. "Did Shippo's story answer all your questions, Padawans?"

Several Padawans nodded while Shippo dropped onto the floor beside Rin.

* * *

Tori stretched slightly as she wandered out onto the porch to watch as Anakin fixed the podracer sitting behind his family's home. She watched Sesshomaru stretch slightly under the dual suns of Tatooine. She bit the inside of her lip to keep from moaning as she watched him strip his tunic top from his body. His skin was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Tori didn't hear Shmi coming up behind her.

"He's certainly a very handsome young man." Shmi smiled when Tori jumped.

"Who? Inu-Yasha?" Tori turned slightly to hide her blush.

"No. Your young man, Lord Sesshomaru." Shmi was delighted to see Tori's red cheeks deepen.

Tori looked down at the group working on the podracer. "I guess he is. I really think I should head down there to help."

"Be careful. You know how some men get when they're working on a vehicle." Shmi watched the young woman vault over the balcony rail.

Qui-Gon stepped up behind Shmi and placed a hand on her shoulder. "He'll be fine."

"I just worry about him."

"He's strong with the Force. If he lived within the Republic, he would have been taken to the Jedi and trained."

"I know this."

"Who's his father?" Qui-Gon asked the question that had been bothering him since he'd met the boy.

"There is no father. I don't know how to explain it. I conceived him. I carried him." She looked up into the surprised Jedi's face. "I know he's special."

"Very special." Qui-Gon's voice barely carried. "Please excuse me."

"Of course." Shmi watched the Jedi walk down to the group around the podracer.

* * *

Tori tossed her hair over her shoulder, silently cursing the dual suns of Tatooine. She reached into the toolbox and grabbed what she hoped was a hydrospanner. She handed it to Anakin, who nodded. She let out a sigh of relief before squealing when Koga spun her around in a circle. She hit his shoulders as he put her down. She shouted a warning to Padme seconds before Koga did the same to her.

"That _ookami_ is going to get in trouble." Sesshomaru laid his arm along Tori's slender shoulder. "I should kill him for spinning you."

"I've gotten worse from the guys at work." Tori smiled slightly at the sound of his growl. _I wonder what he says when he growls like that._ She felt his lips skim over the tanned skin of her neck. _Never mind._

Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes as he watched from his perch on top of the house. _Why don't those two go and get a room? They need to get the mating over with._

Remus watched the loving couple from his position under the podracer. "Hey, Tori. I need you to hand me some kind of wrench."

"You've got it, Remus." Tori bent over the toolbox again, only to have Sesshomaru pull her upright. "What do you think you're doin', darling?" Tori's voice held that hint of a southern drawl as she gazed over her shoulder into his golden eyes.

"The young one will be starting this vehicle soon. I do not want you hurt." Sesshomaru arched a delicately sculptured silver eyebrow at his mate.

"Annie's not starting the racer up anytime soon. First we've got to get it running." Remus crawled out from under the racer. He placed a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder. "Maybe you should take Tori and go for a walk."

"Perhaps we should go for a relaxing walk around the village." Tori gave Remus a brilliant smile that made his cheeks turn a bright pink. "Thanks for the idea, Remus."

"You're welcome." Remus gently pushed the two lovebirds toward the front of the slave quarters.

Inu-Yasha saw his brother and his mate leaving the podracer. "Don't come back until the two of you have gotten it out of your systems!"

"_BAKA_!!" Tori shook a fist at Inu-Yasha while Sesshomaru pulled her away from the group.

Inu-Yasha watched quietly as the rest of their group turned back to their work. Anakin looked up into the brilliant sunlight before turning his gaze onto Inu-Yasha. He watched the dog demon for a moment before turning to the group of children coming around the corner of the slave quarters.

"Did you see that woman?" One of the boys grinned as his friends nodded.

Anakin rolled his eyes when Inu-Yasha jumped down from his perch on the roof. "You had best keep your comments to yourself, Kister."

"Why?" The dark headed boy found himself dangling from Inu-Yasha's clawed hand.

"That's why." Anakin managed to keep his laughter to himself.

Inu-Yasha shook the boy once. "Never let me hear you speak of my brother's mate again, brat."

Kister tried to nod but Inu-Yasha dropped him into the sand. "Annie, what's going on around here?"

"Not much. I'm going to be in the Boonta Eve Race tomorrow."

A Rodarian boy shook his head. "_In this hunk of junk. You're kidding yourself, Annie_."

All the children except Kister ran off to play. "Annie, you're sure this thing is going to race well tomorrow?"

"Yep." Anakin watched Jar Jar working beside the binders that joined the two engines together. "Jar Jar, be careful. If your hand gets caught in one of those binders, it'll go numb for hours."

Jar Jar bent to retrieve the hydrospanner he had dropped. Unfortunately his tongue got caught in the binders. "Mya tongue…" He dropped the hydrospanner into the engine.

Inu-Yasha shook his head slightly as Qui-Gon came up behind Anakin. "We just like to get stuck with all the morons."

Qui-Gon shot Inu-Yasha a look that told him to shut his mouth. He turned to Anakin. "Try this power source."

Padme noticed that Jar Jar had gotten his hand stuck in the engine while trying to get the hydrospanner out of the engine. She very gently slipped his hand from the engine while Anakin plugged the power source into the racer's control panel. Together they moved around the racer. Anakin started the engine. The engine's roared to life causing everyone to start cheering. Remus looked toward the house and saw Shmi with tears shining in her eyes. He moved around the cheering group to the sad looking woman.


	10. Chapter 9 Relaxing Before the Race

_**Author's Notes: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat. I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. If I did, Sesshomaru would be joining Remus in my bed. Inu-Yasha would be with James playing with my daughter and Kagome and Sango would be helping Lily beat the tar out of Miroku. I don't own any of the Star Wars Characters. If I did then Qui-Gon would still be alive, Obi-Wan would not have had to train Anakin, and Anakin would not have gone to the Dark Side. Enjoy!**_

_**If you're reading this I'll tell you like I tell everyone else. This story is of my design, and me drinking one too many wine coolers, and the question "What would happen if…?". If you don't like whom I've hooked up or how I spell some of the names, don't review about it. I don't follow the stuff that others write. I like to stick to the books. If I find that they are spelled a different way then I will go ahead and change it. But until that day arrives, take your purist thinking, wad it in a tight little ball, and stuff where the sun don't shine. If you don't like my tales then you don't have to read it. Also when I finally get more than one chapter up, please don't just read the first chapter and then tell me that it sucks. How the bloody hell would you know anyhow? Are you J.K. Rowling, Rumiko Takahaski, or George Lucas? I didn't think so. If you are the above people, my apologies for using your ideas and thank you for not suing me.**_

**Chapter 9**

Sesshomaru and Tori wandered through the sand covered streets of Mos Espa. They would stop every so often and look at the various wares displayed in the booths lining the streets. Tori felt Sesshomaru's hand tighten on her own. She looked up from the jewelry that she was perusing and saw the Dug that had tried to kill Jar Jar only the day before. She tugged on Sesshomaru's hand making him look down at her with his amber eyes.

"Come on, darlin'. Let's go back to Koga's." Tori started to pull Sesshomaru away from Sebulba. "I want to see how far you can go without making me your mate."

"_You would do well as a slave, girl._" Sebulba had wandered over to them. His eyes skimmed down Tori's slender body. "_I might buy you myself_."

"You touch my mate and you _**will**_ die." Sesshomaru stepped in front of Tori to hide her from the Dug. He pulled Tokijin from its sheath and pointed it at the Dug. "I _**will**_ take pleasure in watching you go to hell."

"Sesshomaru, please calm down." Tori pulled on his extended arm and tried to grab his sword. "Don't kill him. He's not worth it."

"You have been rescued, fool. My mate has spared your life." Sesshomaru growled once more at Sebulba and slid his sword back into its sheath. He looked down into Tori's crystal blue eyes. "You will be a mighty mate and ruler of the Western Lands."

Tori blushed as Sesshomaru scooped her into his arms and bounded down the street.

* * *

Remus placed the steaming cup of tea before Shmi. "This will help you feel better."

"Thank you." Shmi lifted the steaming drink to her lips and took a sip. "This is good."

"I'm glad you like it." Remus leaned back in his seat. "Maybe you want to talk about what is bothering you."

Shmi sighed softly as she put the cup on the scarred table. "I'm worried about Annie. He's not like other children his age. He had to grow up fast to survive."

"I know what that's like." Remus smiled softly as he took out his worn picture of his friends. "My friends also know what that's like."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You see, where I come from there is a Dark wizard that is trying to cleanse our world of Muggle-borns, half-breeds, and anyone else that he thinks doesn't fit." Remus laid the picture on the table and pointed to himself. "I'm a werewolf."

"Werewolf?" Shmi tilted her head slightly. "What's that?"

"I'm forced to change into a wolf during the full moon. My friends discovered it when we were in Second Year. Since that day, they tried what they could to become Animagi."

"Animagi?"

"People who can willingly turn into an animal. This young lady here…" Remus pointed at the picture of Veronica. "…Figured out how to do it by the end of our third year. I've always suspected that McGonagall helped her with it a bit. James and Sirius had it by the middle of our Fifth Year. They even helped Peter figure it out." He shook his head slightly. "They surprised me the night of the full moon the first month after they accomplished it. I was so happy that the wolf wasn't any where near as out of control as he used to be."

"That's very interesting to know." Shmi sipped her tea.

"Now Veronica really knows what it's like to grow up fast. She lost her parents a few days after she started at Hogwarts. She had to grow up real quick, especially since she was going to be staying with James's family. She didn't know what was going to happen but the Potters have treated her like a daughter since the day that they took her in." Remus leaned back in his seat slightly. "Anakin is the same way. Life may have dealt him a rough hand but he's willing to make the best of it. He'll be fine no matter what life throws at him."

Shmi nodded slightly. "I see what you're saying. Just because Annie is growing up, I shouldn't try to hold him back."

"Exactly. He'll wind up resenting you if you do that."

"Thank you for telling me your story, Remus. I'll try to keep it in mind when Annie's out there in the race tomorrow." Shmi slowly gathered the cups together and carried them into the kitchen.

* * *

Koga wiped a rag over the tools before placing them back into Anakin's tool kit. "Are you sure we've done all the modifications to this thing?"

"Of course, Master Koga." Anakin crawled from underneath the podracer. "We finished it all." He wiped his hands on a rag as he walked over to the wolf demon. "Why do you ask?"

Koga shrugged slightly as he turned his face toward the setting suns. "No reason. I'm just not that anxious to go and find out what Sesshomaru and his mate are doing."

Inu-Yasha dropped from his perch on the roof of the building. "Like any of us want to know what they are doing."

"Yeah, whatever, mutt face." Koga turned back to the tools he was cleaning.

"Look, you _baka_ _ookami_. We're going to need each other to get off this rock and back to our own homes." Inu-Yasha's face twisted slightly as he decided what he wanted to say. "I think we should call a truce."

"A truce? Are you sick, Mutt face?" Koga looked shocked. He couldn't believe that Inu-Yasha wanted a truce.

"Yeah. That's what I said. We can try and be civil to one another. At least until we get home." Inu-Yasha stuck out his hand like he'd seen Kagome do in her time. "Do you think we can get along for that length of time, Koga?"

"I'm game if you are." Koga gripped Inu-Yasha's hand.

"We can't tell the runt that we've got a truce." Inu-Yasha raised one of his silver eyebrows.

"No point in making him happy." Koga jerked his hand out of Inu-Yasha's hand. "Should we tell Kagome about this?"

"Nope. No sense in making her worry that we'll wind up killing each other."

"We'd better let Qui-Gon know what is going on." Inu-Yasha started toward the hovel that Anakin called home.

* * *

Tori rolled her shoulders slightly as Sesshomaru ran his fingers through her shoulder length hair. Tori placed gentle kisses along his exposed collarbone. Sesshomaru growled slightly as he caressed her silky smooth skin.

"You are now my mate, Tori." Sesshomaru heard Tori chuckle softly.

"What's Inu-Yasha going to say when he finds out that we've…mated?"

"He will accept you as part of the pack. I am the Alpha male and you are my mate."

Tori nodded slightly as she laid her back against his chest. "You've made me a very happy woman, Sesshomaru."

"You have made me a very happy mate." Sesshomaru leaned down to place a kiss on her lips. "Come. We must return to the others. They will begin to worry once the suns begin to set."

"Sure." Tori stretched slightly as she scrambled from the bed and reached for her clothes. "Are you sure that the guys are going to respect your decision about me?"

"I assure you, my mate, that they will think better of me for taking a human as a mate." Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck slightly as she struggled to hook her bra. His fingers gripped the hooks and pulled them together. "Allow me."

Tori sighed as she felt the hooks grip the other side. "Thank you." She smiled slightly as his fingers skimmed down along her spinal column. "This isn't getting us dressed."

"I know." Sesshomaru picked Tori up into his arms and tossed her back onto the bed. "Perhaps we should make them wait for us."

"Okay." Tori pulled Sesshomaru down as his claws shredded her bra. "You're going to replace that you know."

"With anything you desire, my love." Sesshomaru swallowed her groan as he kissed her lips.

* * *

Inu-Yasha looked out the window at the darkening streets. Koga played a game of Scrabble with Shmi, Padme, and Remus that Remus had conjured for them. Anakin was on the back porch staring at the stars appearing for the night with Qui-Gon and Miroku.

"Do they all have a system of planets?" Anakin glanced at Qui-Gon for an answer.

"I'm not sure but most of them do." Qui-Gon looked at the wound on Anakin's arm.

"Do you think that anyone's been to them all?" Anakin stared at the stars as Qui-Gon cleaned out the cut on his arm.

"No. There are too many. Even if a person were to live to be several millennia they would never see them all." Qui-Gon smiled softly as he indulged the boy's curiosity.

"I'm going to be the first one to see them all." Anakin jumped slightly as Qui-Gon took a small sample of his blood. "What's that for?"

"I want to make sure that there aren't any infections starting. You can never be too careful." Qui-Gon smiled as Shmi stepped toward the door.

"Time for bed, Annie." Shmi disappeared into the house as Inu-Yasha joined them on the porch.

"You'd best get in there, brat. She's said she'd drag you in there herself if you didn't hurry." Inu-Yasha perched himself onto the railing of the porch as Anakin hurried into the house. "Do you think Sesshomaru and Tori have found themselves trouble?"

"Not likely, idiot." Tori's voice floated from the rooftop.

The three men looked up and saw Sesshomaru carrying Tori. She waved as Sesshomaru jumped from the rooftop. Inu-Yasha sniffed the air tentatively and gave his brother a toothy grin.

"So… you took care of the problem?" Inu-Yasha ducked as his brother's fist came close to hitting the back of his head. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Drop dead, Inu-Yasha." Tori stood on her toes and placed a kiss on Sesshomaru's lips. "I'm going in to talk to Shmi and Padme. I'll see you in a bit."

Sesshomaru watched his mate's hips sway slightly as she entered the house before turning back to Inu-Yasha, Miroku, and Qui-Gon. "How did things go around here after we left?"

"Fine. The podracer is ready and now all we have to do is race." Miroku leaned on his staff. "So how was your day?"

"Fine. That creature that attacked Jar Jar yesterday made some comments about Tori and she kept me from killing him." Sesshomaru watched a Qui-Gon put the blood sample into the comlink. "What is that?"

"I'm sending it to Obi-Wan and having him check the midi-chlorians." Qui-Gon thumbed the comlink on. "Obi-Wan, I want you check this blood sample I'm sending you."

"Just a moment." Obi-Wan's voice crackled through the comlink.

"I need a midi-chlorian count." Qui-Gon looked around at the gathered men.

"Got it. That's strange."

"What is strange?"

"The count is off the chart. Over twenty thousand. Even Master Yoda doesn't have a count that high." Obi-Wan shook his head slightly though his master couldn't see him. "What does this mean?"

"I'm not sure. I'll contact you after the race tomorrow." Qui-Gon turned the comlink off as he turned slightly and saw Shmi standing in the doorway.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Sesshomaru ignored the looks that passed between Qui-Gon and Shmi.

"The race is tomorrow morning. We've got to get there early so we can set up." Miroku started toward the door. "I think we all need to get some sleep."

"Good idea." Inu-Yasha started after him before turning to face his brother. "Miroku said sleep, not other things."

Tori rolled her eyes as the men stepped into the room. "Well, did we have fun talking?"

Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her and pulled her flush with his body. "We return to our quarters to rest, my mate."

"Good. This afternoon was certainly tiring." Tori smiled broadly as Sesshomaru growled. "Time to go."

Padme looked up from the Scrabble board. "May Remus and Koga stay? I would like to finish this game."

Remus stretched as he climbed to his feet. "We can finish this on the ship. We've got a race to get ready for in the morning." He pulled his wand from within his robes and made the game board vanish. "The game board will be exactly as the same as when we stopped."

Padme frowned for a moment until she caught Tori's grin. "That will be fine. Perhaps the Queen would like to learn how to play it."

Remus grinned. "I'd be honored to teach her." He bowed slightly as Sesshomaru hurried the rest of the group out into the night. "Good night, ladies." He turned and followed the rest of the group out into the night air.

Qui-Gon followed them for a moment. "Perhaps you would like to let your friends know that you spoke to the ones that were left behind." He held out the comlink.

"Thanks." Tori took the comlink and slid it into a pocket of her tunic. "We'll get this back to you in the morning."

* * *

Sirius lounged against one of the struts for the Queen's transport. He glanced over at James. "I wonder what Veronica did to Peter when she found out that he deserted us."

"Knowing her, she probably tried to kill him." James looked up into the darkening sky.

"Yeah. I wish we could be there. For once she wouldn't be torturing us."

"Whatever."' James heard a small thumping against the hull of the ship. "You know they're going to watch the kid race tomorrow."

"I know. I wish we could go." Sirius sighed as he tossed a small ball up into the air. "Do you want to drive Lily crazy?"

"How so?"

"Just the usual. She knows about our Animagus forms so why not chase her around the ship?"

"Because she'd kill us, find a way to contact Veronica and tell her; then Veronica would kill us but not before Lily told Sango and let her kill us."

"Damn. You're right."

Lily's soft foot falls sounded on the ramp of the ship. "I'm glad to see that given the choice of listening to me or annoying me you choose to listen."

"It wasn't you. It was Lioness and Sango." Sirius turned on his heel and started past her. "Maybe you can get James out of the funk he's in."

"I'll try, Padfoot. I'll try." Lily walked toward her fiancé and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Worried about something?"

"Just the race tomorrow. I hope the kid makes it out of there alive."

"What makes you say that?"

"Obi-Wan lent me some datapads about podracing after we heard that they were going to have a racer in it. It's highly dangerous."

"No more than that of Quidditch or Muggle auto racing. Anakin's lived through races before and he'll do it again." Lily laid her head on his shoulder and stared at the stars coming out for the night. "Have you ever wondered if we're truly alone in the universe?"

James looked over his shoulder at the ship glistening in the dying sunlight. "I believe that has become a moot point, Lils."

Lily playfully punched his arm. "You know what I mean."

"Actually I never really thought about it. I just knew that if there was life out there, we would find out about it one day."

"Come on. We'd better get inside before the temperature drops too much." Lily and James turned back just as Sirius came barreling back down the ramp.

"You're not going to believe it, Prongs. Moony talked to Lioness and she went after Wormtail."

"How deep did her claws go?" James socked his head to one side.

"She told him that she would give him all the details once she talked to us." Sirius preened slightly. "Can you believe it? She wants to tell us first. She's doing us proud."

"What else did she say?" Lily nudged James slightly.

"Just to tell you she said hello and to give you this." Sirius wrapped his arms around Lily and James. "She also wanted Moony to give each of us a kiss but he won't do it."

"Did he talk to Dumbledore or McGonagall?" James shoved Sirius away from him.

"Nope. Just Lioness. And I bet she broke down after he talked to her. I think Moony said that she said that she should have been angry with us but she was glad that we're safe." Sirius kept his arm draped around Lily's shoulders.

"Did any of the others talk to their friends?" Lily shoved her elbow into Sirius's side making him move away from her.

"I think Inu-Yasha got to talk to his bird, Kagome." Sirius moved away from Lily. "Moony said that Tori drove him crazy after that contact."

"Tori would even drive me crazy if I had to hang out with her all the time." Sango stepped away from the console and bowed slightly. "Inu-Yasha has indeed heard from Kagome. He and Sesshomaru both spoke to Rin and Shippo as well. It turns out that Koga snuck on board with us and managed to bring Shippo and Rin with him. The children are on Coruscant at the Jedi Temple. Master Qui-Gon says that they'll be safe there." Sango sighed deeply.

"What's wrong?" Lily hurried over to her new friend and pulled her into a hug.

"Miroku was flirting with another woman. Again." Sango swiped at the tears forming in her eyes. "I wish he wouldn't."

James looked at Sirius who nodded. He kissed Lily's cheek. "We've got some business to take care of. Don't wait up."

Lily watched James and Sirius race off the ship and shook her head. "I feel sorry for Miroku."

"Why?" Sango looked after James and Sirius.

"They're going to have a man to monk talk with him."

"I'm starting to feel sorry for him too."

Lily and Sango wandered back to their quarters for the night.

* * *

Once out of sight of the ship, James transformed into Prongs and Sirius transformed into Padfoot. Together they hurried to the small settlement that they had landed near. Padfoot barked at the stag running beside him. They turned down several roads keeping to the shadows as they went. It wouldn't do for anyone to see them before they got to where Remus and the others were staying. Padfoot slid to a stop and sniffed the air. He barked at the stag again and hurried down another street. They stopped before a door and changed back into their human forms. Sirius straightened his robes as James knocked on the door.

"How many times do I have to tell you _bakas_ I'm not interested in buying anything?!" Koga slid the door open and saw the two men in robes. "I take it you're both friends of Remus?"

"My name's James and this is Sirius." James extended a hand. "You must be Koga. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Well, get in here, you _bakas_." Inu-Yasha stepped up behind Koga and pushed him out of the way. "Did Lily and Sango send you?"

"I think Lily may know that we're here but not Sango." Sirius nodded at Remus. "Hey, Moony."

"Padfoot. Prongs. I take it you heard about Miroku and his little slip up with Shmi last night." Remus leaned back in his chair trying to ignore the moans coming from Tori and Sesshomaru.

"Yeah. Where is the lecher?" James looked around the room.

"He's meditating on the roof. Come on. I'll show you." Remus led his friends to the roof with Koga and Inu-Yasha trailing behind them.

* * *

Miroku was sitting Indian style on the rooftop when the others stepped out in the night. He didn't move when he heard them coming towards him. Remus moved toward him while Sirius and James whispered the plan to Koga and Inu-Yasha. They nodded and started toward the monk.

Miroku heard Remus behind him. "Evening, Remus. May I ask what brings you up here?"

"Nothing really. James and Sirius decided to pay us a visit." Remus leaned on the railing running along the edge of the roof.

"Interesting. I take it they have news of Sango."

"Now that you mention it, they might." Remus looked over his shoulder at his fellow wizards. "Guys."

"Miroku, we heard about what happened last night…" Sirius fingered his wand slightly.

James nodded slightly to Koga and Inu-Yasha to grab him. "… And we've decided that you should have a good talking to about how to treat women."

"Especially a woman like Sango." Koga tackled Miroku to the rooftop. "If you three are going to tie him up, I suggest you do it now before he gets any ideas about tossing me over the edge of the roof."

Ropes shot from the end of Sirius's wand. Inu-Yasha and Koga watched in amazement as the ropes wrapped up Miroku's body and even covered his mouth. "Now that we have your undivided attention I think we need to talk. James, if you would start."

"Thank you, Sirius. Let's get one thing straight. No matter how much you enjoy flirting with women, you never do it in front of the woman of your dreams." James sat beside the bound monk.

"Exactly. If you show a woman that you're even looking at another woman, she'll most likely do something stupid, like kiss your best friend to make you jealous." Remus crossed his arms while he glared at Sirius.

"Still haven't forgiven me for that, have you, Moony?" Sirius smirked slightly. "I told you before that you're the idiot that was ignoring your girl."

"You didn't have to enjoy it!" Remus rubbed his eyes slightly. "That's not the point."  
James shook his head. "You never feel up the bird you like either. That just royally pisses them off."

"Don't you have a scar from where Lily tried to take your arm off for grabbing her ass, Prongs?" Sirius just smiled at James as he threw him a "Shut up or die" look.

"I had almost drowned in the lake and she was giving me CPR. It's not my fault that my hands took that as the signal to grab her ass." James rolled his eyes as he turned to face Miroku again. "Where was I?"

"You just told him not to feel up a bird. Tell me, what do birds have to do with this." Inu-Yasha watched James and Sirius shake their heads as Sesshomaru and Tori joined them.

"Birds are what English men call women." Tori perched herself on the railing beside Remus. "What's all this about?"

"Miroku flirting with other women." Remus laughed as Miroku glared at him, which wasn't very effective given the fact that he was tied up and gagged.

Tori looked down at the tied up monk. "It serves you right to have to go through this. You grabbed my ass and Lily's…"

"You dare touch my Lily! I'll kill you!" James jumped toward the monk only to have Sesshomaru grab him from the air.

"That is enough." Sesshomaru calmly placed the young man onto his feet. "I'm the Alpha of this pack. I _**will**_ tell you what is to be done." He looked down upon the gagged Miroku. "You _**will**_ end your lecherous ways, monk. You have a mate in Sango and the more you flirt the more she's hurt." He turned to James and Sirius. "Untie him." He spun around and headed back into the house.

Tori jumped down from the railing as James and Sirius untied Miroku. "I warned y'all not to mess with my mate." She hurried after Sesshomaru.

James glared at Miroku one last time. "I guess we'd better head back to the ship."

Remus grinned. "We could always contact Veronica before you go."

James started for the door. "Let's go."

Remus, Koga, and Sirius hurried after him. Inu-Yasha looked down at the embarrassed monk. "Think you can keep your hands and eyes to yourself?"

"As long as those two don't try to kill me again, yes." Miroku climbed to his feet. "Let us go in, my friend."

* * *

Arthur was kneeling before the droid and looked up when he heard the buzzing noise. He grinned when he saw the three young men that he thought of as sons. "What can I do for you boys?"

James looked around the room. "Where's Veronica?"

"Miss Croft is sleeping, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore stepped through the open doorway. "What may I help you with?"

"We just wanted Vee to see that we're okay." Sirius fingered his wand. "Are you sure you can't wake her?"

Veronica slipped through the doorway making James, Remus, and Sirius smile broadly. "He doesn't have to."

"You are to be asleep, Miss Croft." Dumbledore looked down at the young lady.

"I placed an alarm on the droid to let me know when someone was contacting us. I wasn't about to miss these three contacting us." She turned back to the hologram. "How are you guys?"

"Fine." Sirius took in the shadows under her normally bright eyes. "How have you been taking this whole thing, Vee?"

"Okay. I've been worried about the three of you. You have been behaving, haven't you?" Veronica giggled as James shot a quick look over his shoulder.

"We've been behaving. James and I are staying on the ship while Remus is in town here getting parts for the ship."

"I should have known that the two of you would leave Remus to do all the work as usual." Veronica smiled as Remus grinned beside James. "Actually I'd rather he was getting the parts. You two would spend the money on dungbombs and candy."

Sirius pretended to look shocked. "I resemble that remark!"

"I know." Veronica giggled slightly. "So what are the three of you doing together?"

"Well… We have a friend named Sango and she likes one of the guys that she travels with but he's been flirting with every woman in sight." Sirius cringed as Veronica lifted one of her eyebrows in question.

"Where is he? On the ship?"

"Nope. He's right here." James reached behind him and grabbed Miroku. "Do you want to talk to him?"

"How'd you guess?" Veronica watched as Miroku was hauled into the hologram. "So you're the man that flirts with every woman that you see."

"Milady." Miroku bowed slightly. "I trust you have some advice for me as well."

"Yeah. Just one piece. Tell Sango that you love her already. She'll most likely be willing to forgive and forget if she knows that you love her." Veronica crossed her arms and glared at Miroku. "If you don't, I'm coming there and killing you."

Sirius placed a hand on Miroku's shoulder. "Trust us. She means that."

"I will tell her as soon as I see her." Miroku moved out of the hologram.

James looked back at Veronica. "So what's this I hear about you hurting poor Wormtail?"

"I didn't hurt him…much. Besides, Madam Pomfrey fixed him up." Veronica rocked slightly on her heels all the while looking innocent.

"How deep did your claws go?" Sirius examined his fingernails.

"Not much. About an inch." Veronica cocked her head to one side.

"That's not as deep as you did to me." Sirius rubbed his backside.

"You barked at me. What was I to do? Let you get away with it?" Veronica flexed her fingers. "Besides you deserved it."

"Not the point." Sirius huffed slightly.

"Aren't your new friends going to contact their families?" Veronica dropped to the floor as the hologram shimmered.

"Not tonight." James grinned. "Any message you want to give to Lily?"

"Just that I miss her and you guys. Contact me as soon as you guys get away from there." Veronica smiled as the hologram shimmered away to nothing. She turned to face Dumbledore. "I'm going to bed now."

"Miss Croft, they will return home soon. And when they do, you'll be happy again." Dumbledore extended a hand to Veronica.

Veronica took the offered hand. "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to them. They've been my family for six years."

Dumbledore nodded slightly. "I trust you've been giving some thought to the request I made before graduation."

"I've been thinking about it. I can't do that to the guys. If I disappear, they'd think I was abandoning them, and the war, but I know that Voldemort can't get me either." Veronica shrugged slightly. "I haven't made my decision about the Memory Charm yet, Professor."

"Very well. I suggest you go and get some sleep. I believe Mr. Black is a little worried about you."

"I'm sure he is." Veronica glided from the room. "Unfortunately I won't be able to stop worrying about them."

* * *

Sirius turned to his two friends. "Did either of you notice the shadows under Lioness's eyes?"

James nodded. "I noticed. She's taking this a lot harder than she's telling everyone. Once we get home she'll be happy to see us and our new friends."

"What are we going to do with her? Voldemort is still after her and we're no closer to capturing him." Sirius looked between Remus and James.

"I'm sure Dumbledore has a plan. We'll just have to wait and see what it is." Remus moved across the room to his pallet on the floor.

"You know his idea of a plan, Moony. Ignore it and see if it goes away." James leaned against the wall.

"You can't really think like, Prongs. Dumbledore is one of the greatest wizards of all time." Remus shook his head slightly. "I think you should head back to the ship."

"Padfoot is going to stay here with you guys. I've got a feeling you're going to need him." James moved toward the door.

Miroku stepped toward James. "Do you mind if I return to the ship with you? There isn't much that I can do here with my Wind Tunnel."

"Sure." James waved to the others. "We'll see you after the race tomorrow."

Sirius waved as James turned into Prongs and Miroku climbed onto his back. "Say goodnight to Sango and Lily for me."

"We will." Miroku's voice lingered on the air for a few minutes after they hurried out of sight.

"I hope Lily and Sango don't kill them." Sirius looked over at Remus lying on his pallet.

Sesshomaru turned to the two wizards lounging on the floor. "Who is this Voldemort and why is he threatening my pack mates?"

"He's a dark wizard during our time. He's been after Veronica for six years. He even had her at one point but Remus messed up his plans." Sirius leaned back slightly to look up at Sesshomaru. "We've been trying to figure out how to stop him."

"You have me to help protect our pack." Sesshomaru turned slightly as Tori wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You also have me. I'm a cop so I'm able to find things that you normally can't." Tori smiled down at her new friends. "All you've got to do is call and I'll be there."

"Thanks but no thanks. We can't put you into that kind of danger. You barely understand the problem." Remus jumped to his feet and hurried out of the room.

"What's with him?" Tori looked up at Sesshomaru.

"His mate is the one in trouble." Sesshomaru placed a kiss on Tori's forehead. "I will go and speak with him."

"Okay." Tori dropped onto the floor beside Sirius. "So tell us more about this Voldemort guy."

"What do you want to know?" Sirius watched her with his mischievous eyes.

"Everything that you know." Tori leaned against the wall.

"Well. All I know is that his name is Lord Voldemort. He's a Dark wizard and he's been gaining power the last six years. More so since he found out about the prophecy about him and Lioness."

"Why do you call Veronica Lioness?" Inu-Yasha dropped onto the floor beside Tori.

"That's her nickname. You know that my other form is a large black dog. They call me Padfoot." Sirius grinned broadly. "James can change into a stag so we call him Prongs. Remus is a werewolf so we call him Moony. Our friend Peter, you haven't met him yet, can change into a rat so he's known as Wormtail. Veronica was the first of us to get the Animagus form down, and has tried to protect us with her life, so we call her Lioness. We're all a part of her pride." Sirius pulled a small book from inside his robes and flipped through the pages. "This picture was taken around Christmas." He turned the book around and showed them the picture that Remus kept looking at. "This is the lot of us. James, Lily, Peter, Remus, Veronica, and me. We're like a family and when one of us is in danger the rest of us jump head first into the problem. The first day we met Lioness she was attacked on the train to school. James, Remus, and I were terrors to deal with after that. No one could go near her or talk to her without one of us there. That's when we found out about the prophecy. She moved up into our year and we were thrilled. Our third year started without a hitch, unless you call Bellatrix messing with her a hitch. Anyhow, we were at our first Hogsmeade Weekend when Voldemort decided to try and kidnap Veronica again. Of course, James and I were elsewhere trying to get Dungbombs. Remus was trying to get owner of the shop that they wanted to look in. We were lucky. It didn't work. Her screams brought a couple of Aurors to her rescue. Remus came and got us. We helped the teachers out by getting all the students back up to the school. Unfortunately, one of the students didn't make it back alive. She was with Veronica when Voldemort attacked. She died protecting her and Emma. Veronica was terrified. She wouldn't go anywhere or do anything. We even had to let the alternate Seeker take her place to play Quidditch. She was so scared that I did enough things to get me tossed out, which didn't happen. Nothing we did could cheer her up. For a while we thought we were going to lose her."

"Why would she put herself into such danger?" Koga sank onto his pallet.

"She didn't. She didn't know that Voldemort was going to be there in that alley. Just like she didn't know that Voldemort was going to kill her parents the previous year. She takes the blame because she thinks that she's to blame. Just like what happened to us. She's blaming herself for not being there when we needed her. She also tortured the one person of our group who was there and got away." Sirius smirked slightly.

"Who was that?" Tori yawned slightly. "Excuse me."

"No prob. Peter was with us. He managed to transform and disappear as usual. He never stays when there's a fight."

"Sounds like you shouldn't trust him." Inu-Yasha pulled Tori toward him and leaned her against his chest. "My brother would want his mate comfortable."

"Thanks." Tori snuggled into his chest slightly. "Inu-Yasha's right. It does sound like Peter is up to something."

"That's just what Veronica says but I'm not sure how I'm supposed to understand it. I've been friends with Peter for seven years. Even longer, if you count the fact that our parents know each other." Sirius shivered slightly. "I'm going to tell you now that we're going to stick by her no matter what."

"And we're going to stick by you no matter what." Inu-Yasha looked down at Tori and saw her sleeping. "I'm going to put Tori to bed for Sesshomaru. Tell him for me, Koga." He scooped Tori into his arms and started toward the room designated for Tori and Sesshomaru.

"No problem, Mutt Face." Koga moved out of the room.

Sirius looked at Inu-Yasha. "Was he talking to you or me?"

* * *

Sesshomaru stood in the shadows and watched Remus stand beside the railing and stare out at the stars. Remus moved his hand slightly and looked down at the picture he held.

"You can come out, Lord Sesshomaru." Remus barely turned as Sesshomaru stepped from the shadows.

"How did you know that I was here? I masked my scent."

"A werewolf's sense of smell is incredible compared to yours. So is my strength." Remus turned to look up at the stars again.

"What is wrong this time, my friend?"

"You're offering to help with a problem that no one is able to understand and yet here you are telling me that we're a part of your pack."

"I meant what I said as did Tori. We will help in anyway that we can."

"Why do you think that we're part of your pack?"

"You were captured just as we were. That is what makes you a part of our pack. My brother and I rarely agree on anything but this is one thing that we agree on. You and I are pack mates, no matter that I'm an _inu-akuma_ and you are a wizard and a werewolf. I will always think of you and your mate and your friends as a part of my pack." Sesshomaru laid a clawed hand on Remus's shoulder. "We will always try to protect you as much as we can."

"Thanks." Remus looked up into Sesshomaru's golden eyes. "I guess it would be a good idea to have a few more people looking out for Veronica and for the rest of the Marauders."

"Marauders?"

"It's a name that we came up with for ourselves to keep people from knowing who played pranks on them."

"Interesting." Sesshomaru started for the door.

Koga bounded through the door. "Inu-Yasha put Tori to bed. She fell asleep listening to Sirius's explanation." Koga turned to Remus. "We've all agreed that we're going to help in any way that we can."

"Thanks." Remus gave the _ookami-akuma_ a lopsided grin.

"Perhaps we should go inside and head to bed?" Sesshomaru motioned toward the door.

"Sure." Remus took one last look at the stars scattered across the sky and turned to follow Sesshomaru and Koga into the building.

* * *

Prongs stopped at the foot of the ramp heading up into the ship. Miroku climbed from his back and watched as James transformed back into his human form. Miroku looked up the ramp before turning back to James.

"Are you sure she wants me to tell her that I love her?"

"Yes. If you tell her, she's going to be thrilled." James started up the ramp. "I'm going to head to bed." He pointed to a door halfway down the hall. "Sango's quarters are over there."

"Thanks, James." Miroku started down the hall and knocked on Sango's door. "Sango, are you asleep?"

Sango opened the door with a push of a button. "What are you doing here, Miroku?"

"Not much use for my Wind Tunnel at the race tomorrow so we decided that Sirius should take my place." Miroku rubbed the back of his neck.

"Any other reason?" Sango raised an eyebrow in question.

"Well…" Miroku looked behind him to make sure that they were alone. "James and Sirius knocked some sense into me as did Remus and his mate."

"And what did they say to you?"

"I shouldn't go around flirting with every girl in sight because it hurts you." Miroku looked down at his feet. "I should never attempt to feel you up because you hate it and might really hurt me. And finally, I should tell you that I love you."

"You love me?" Hope sounded in Sango's voice. "Do you mean that or are you just saying that because they said to do it?"

"I'm saying I love you because I mean it." Miroku pulled Sango into his arms and kissed her gently on the lips.

Meanwhile James and Lily were watching from Lily's quarters. Lily turned to her fiancée and kissed him gently. "I love you, James."

"I know." James pulled her back into her quarters and the door slid shut.

Sango pulled Miroku into her quarters and the door slid shut behind them.


	11. Chapter 10 Podrace and Leaving

_**Author's Notes: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat. I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. If I did, Sesshomaru would be joining Remus in my bed. Inu-Yasha would be with James playing with my daughter and Kagome and Sango would be helping Lily beat the tar out of Miroku. I don't own any of the Star Wars Characters. If I did then Qui-Gon would still be alive, Obi-Wan would not have had to train Anakin, and Anakin would not have gone to the Dark Side. Enjoy!**_

_**If you're reading this I'll tell you like I tell everyone else. This story is of my design, and me drinking one too many wine coolers, and the question "What would happen if…?". If you don't like whom I've hooked up or how I spell some of the names, don't review about it. I don't follow the stuff that others write. I like to stick to the books. If I find that they are spelled a different way then I will go ahead and change it. But until that day arrives, take your purist thinking, wad it in a tight little ball, and stuff where the sun don't shine. If you don't like my tales then you don't have to read it. Also when I finally get more than one chapter up, please don't just read the first chapter and then tell me that it sucks. How the bloody hell would you know anyhow? Are you J.K. Rowling, Rumiko Takahaski, or George Lucas? I didn't think so. If you are the above people, my apologies for using your ideas and thank you for not suing me.**_

**Chapter 10**

Tori stretched slightly as one of the twin suns of Tatooine shined its light through the window. Her hand made contact with a very bare, very muscular chest. She smiled softly as an arm wrapped around her waist pulled her on top of her pillow. She grinned as she struggled to sit slightly. Sesshomaru pulled her back down.

"You did remember that we've got a race to get to, didn't you?" Tori managed to push herself up enough so that she could look down into his amber eyes.

He moved his hips slightly; causing his mate's crystal blue eyes to roll back and a moan to escape from her lips. He licked at the mark on her neck, making her moan again. "Perhaps the others can enjoy the race without us?" His clawed fingers tunneled through Tori's sandy blonde hair and moved her lips toward his.

A moment before their lips pressed together, a pounding sounded on the door. "Time to wake up!" Sirius's voice floated through the closed door. "We've got a race to get to!"

Tori buried her face into Sesshomaru's throat and felt, rather than heard, the growl rumbling through his body. She sighed softly as she rolled off his chest. "Your brother is one dead _inu_."

Sesshomaru glanced at his mate walking across the room regally, even if she was naked. She pulled a clean dress from her bag and held it up. He growled as she shook it out several times trying to get rid of the minor wrinkles. Sesshomaru climbed from the bed and moved silently across the room. Tori jumped slightly when she felt Sesshomaru's arm wrap around her waist. He pulled her back against his chest and placed a kiss onto his mark. Tori's head fell back against his shoulder. Sesshomaru lifted her into his arms bridal style and carried her back to the bed. "We will go when I say we go."

"I guess we're going to be a bit late." Tori pulled Sesshomaru down as he laid her onto the bed.

* * *

Sirius glanced over at the door that led to Tori and Sesshomaru's room. "When do you think they're going to come out of there?"

"When they get done 'waking up'." Koga shuddered slightly when his ears picked up the soft moans and squeals coming from the room. "They should be done soon."

Remus shoved several conjured bottles of water into a small pack before looking over at his new pack mates. "I told you guys not to mess with them when they're behind closed doors. Lord Sesshomaru is going to kill you, Inu-Yasha."

"Me? Why?" Inu-Yasha looked up from his breakfast. "I didn't do anything."

"That's exactly why you must die." Tori stood in the doorway. She was pulling a brush through her tangled hair. "You should have kept Sirius away from the door." She turned her gaze onto the wizard in question. "And you should learn to listen to your pack mates, Sirius."

Sirius swallowed slightly when Sesshomaru stepped up behind her. "You've got it." He gave Tori and Sesshomaru a quick salute.

Tori nodded before moving away from the men sitting around the table. She perched herself in the window seat and worked her brush through her tangled hair. She shoved the skirt of her navy dress down over her knees. "I'm glad Queen Amidala made us bring some changes of clothes. Wearing pants all the time is boring."

"Whatever." Sirius jerked his head around as Tori shrieked in pain. "Are you alright?"

Tori rubbed her head slightly and nodded. "Yeah. I just hit a nasty knot in my hair."

Sesshomaru moved to sit behind his mate and carefully took the brush from her hand. "Allow me."

The brush slid through her hair. Tori moaned as he worked through the knots and tangles. "That feels so good, Sesshy."

Sirius jerked a thumb at the loving couple. "They remind me of you and Lioness after the full moon, Moony."

"Yeah but this time Sesshomaru can pounce on you, Padfoot." Remus watched Sirius shudder and laughed.

"If you guys are finished with your breakfast, I think we should head over to the Skywalker place and then to the race." Tori took the brush from Sesshomaru and climbed to her feet. She turned around and bent down to place a kiss on Sesso-Maru's lips. "Thanks, darling."

"Let's move people." Sirius grabbed his pack from the floor. "I'm ready to see a race."

Remus grabbed his pack and swung it onto his shoulder. "You better behave when you're around Shmi. She might beat you senseless."

"Not a chance." Sirius followed Koga out the door.

Remus shook his head and hurried out the door. Sesshomaru scooped Tori into his arms and carried her out into the brilliant sunlight.

* * *

Shmi moved through the house waking Anakin and Padme. They would travel later to the race with the rest of the group from Coruscant. Qui-Gon and Jar Jar had set out at first light to the raceway. They would meet up with the rest of the group in a few minutes. She placed the meager breakfast that Qui-Gon had given her onto the table. She knew that Sesshomaru, Tori, Remus, Koga, Miroku, and Inu-Yasha would be arriving at the house soon. Little did she know that Miroku would never show up that day. Instead she had to deal with Sirius. The knock on her door startled her slightly.

"Coming!" Shmi wiped her hands on her apron and moved to open the door. In the open doorway floated Watto.

"You're coming to the race today." Watto flew into the room.

"Yes, Watto. I want to see Anakin race." Shmi kept her face turned toward the floor. _No point in making my master mad._

Watto grabbed Shmi roughly by the chin and pulled her face up to look into her eyes. "You will be the entertainment for my friends."

Watto never saw the demons, cop, and wizards walk through the door at that moment. Sesshomaru growled at the sight of this thing manhandling a woman when she was clearly not his. Inu-Yasha jumped forward and spun Shmi away from Watto. Sirius caught her as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the flying blue creature.

"I suggest, Watto, that you leave before my friends and I get angry." Koga had stepped to the front of the group and glared at the Toydarian.

"I apologize, Koga. I didn't know that you were using her services today." Watto flew out the door barely avoiding Sesshomaru's claws.

Koga moved toward Sirius and Shmi. "Are you okay, Shmi?"

"Yes. He didn't hurt me." She rubbed her chin where a bruise was forming.

Tori hurried forward. "Let me see." She pulled Shmi's hand away from her chin. "That's going to be a nasty bruise."

"Allow me." Sirius turned Shmi around to face him. "_Medicor_ _Frendo_."

The bruise slowly disappeared along with the slight pain that Shmi had felt. "Thank you, Mr. …"

"Black. Sirius Black. I'm a friend of Remus's." Sirius brought Shmi's hand to his lips and placed a soft his on the back of it.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Black." Shmi blushed slightly before going into the kitchen to finish making breakfast.

"She's nice." Sirius dropped into one of the chairs surrounding the table.

"We know." Inu-Yasha leaned against the wall as Padme came out of the refresher. "Morning, Padme."

"Good morning, Inu-Yasha." Padme moved toward the table as she scanned the faces in front of her. "Where's Miroku?"

"He decided that his Wind Tunnel wouldn't be of any use here so he went back to the ship and Sirius came to be with us." Remus dropped his bag onto the table as a sleepy Anakin came from his bedroom. "Hey, Anakin. I want you to meet my friend, Sirius Black."

Anakin grinned at Sirius. "Are you a Jedi?"

"Not a chance, runt. I'm a wizard." Sirius reached over and ruffled Anakin's hair. "I'm going with you guys to the race."

"Good." Anakin sat in his chair and began to wolf down his breakfast.

"Slow down, brat." Inu-Yasha raised an eyebrow as Anakin took a drink of his water. "No point in it coming right back up."

"Yes, Master Inu-Yasha." Anakin placed his fork beside his plate. "I'll eat more after the race."

Sesshomaru looked around the room. "Where is Qui-Gon?"

Shmi poked her head out of the kitchen alcove. "He left already with Jar Jar."

Tori managed to pull herself away from Sesshomaru for a moment. "What do y'all say to us getting to the races?"

"Let's go." Anakin grabbed his helmet and ran out the back door.

Tori just shrugged and followed him. The others followed after her and Anakin knowing that today was going to be a very eventful day.

* * *

Watto flew along beside Qui-Gon with Jar Jar trailing behind them. "I want to see your ship the moment the race is over."

"Patience, my blue friend." Qui-Gon waved his hand dismissively. "You'll have your winnings before the suns set and we'll be far away from here."

"Not if I have your ship, I think." Watto jabbed his finger into Qui-Gon's chest. "I warn you… No funny business.

"You don't think Anakin can win?"

"Don't get me wrong. The boy is a credit to your race but Sebulba there is going to win. He always does." Watto laughed heartily. "I'm betting heavily on Sebulba."

"I'll take that bet."

"What?!" Watto stared to the Jedi. "What do you mean?"

"I'll wager my new racing pod against…say…the boy and his mother."

"No pod is worth two slaves!"

"The boy then."

Watto pulled a chance cube form his pocket. It had five red sides and one blue. "We'll let fate decide. Blue it's the boy, red his mother." Watto tossed the cube, knowing that it would land red side up. What he didn't see was Qui-Gon reaching out with the Force to flip the cube blue side up. Watto huffed in anger as he whirled around to face. "It makes little difference since you won't win the race."

Qui-Gon smiled knowingly as Watto flew off in a huff. As Watto passed Anakin and the others, Qui-Gon heard his comment about owning him too. He just smiled as he approached the group. "Good morning. I trust you all slept well."

"Sure did." Sirius helped Padme from the back of an eopie. He laughed when Qui-Gon looked at him in surprise. "James and I came to talk to Miroku last night. We decided that I would be of more help than Miroku."

"That's good." Qui-Gon lifted Shmi from the eopie.

Kister was looking around the garage. "This is so wizard, Annie!" He tugged on one of the engines toward the pod. "I'm sure you're going to do it this time."

"Do what?" Remus looked up from the cable he was hooking to the engine.

"Finish the race." Kister looked confused as Tori turned him to face her.

"Do you mean to tell me that Anakin's never finished a race?" Tori stared into Kister's eyes.

"I will this time." Anakin looked a bit upset that no one believed in him.

"Well." Remus pulled out his wand as Sirius did the same. "We'd better put some protections on this racer."

Sirius and Remus moved around the racer and placed various charms and enchantments on the racer. Anakin fiddled with some of the cables. Qui-Gon placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder. Anakin looked up at Qui-Gon.

"Remember, concentrate on the moment. Feel. Don't think. Trust your instincts." Qui-Gon watched Anakin climb into the pod as the announcements were made. He made his way through the crowds to the seats that were assigned to them. Padme stalked behind him.

"Are sure about this? Trusting our fate in this boy?" Padme glared at the Jedi. "The Queen…"

"The Queen trusts my judgment and so should you, young handmaiden." Qui-Gon walked toward Shmi.

Tori laid a hand on Padme's shoulder. "Calm down, Padme. Anakin is going to win this race."

"How do you know?" Padme looked up at Tori.

"I think I had a dream about it. Annie won and we got to Coruscant." Tori moved to her seat beside Sesshomaru.

* * *

Anakin sat in the pod waiting for the green light. Suddenly the light lit and he pushed the throttles forward. The engines sputtered and died. He heard the laughter of the crowds. He toggled several switches and the engines roared to life. He took off along the race route. Sebulba was in the lead and Anakin was catching up. He passed one racer after another. One racer exploded in front of him and he raced through the flames. One of the racers swerved to the left to avoid the blaster bolts coming from the Tusken Raiders on a nearby ridge. Anakin felt the pod shudder as one of the blaster bolts. He jerked to the right as another pod exploded. He passed the starting line and started the second lap of the race. Even more racers dropped from the race as they were either blown up or their pods separated from the engines. Soon it was just Anakin and Sebulba left as they started the third lap of the race. Sebulba slammed his racer into Anakin's and locked up the steering rods. They jerked in opposite directions. Sebulba screamed as Anakin soared over the finish line. Sebulba had crashed into one of the many pillars around the arena. Anakin's pod skidded to a stop among the cheers coming from the stands.

* * *

Qui-Gon, Sesshomaru, and Sirius moved through the crowds and made his way toward Watto. He knew that Watto wouldn't be happy about letting Anakin go free. Watto finished paying out his bets as Qui-Gon approached him.

"You tricked me. The bet's not valid." Watto was yelling at Qui-Gon. He ignored Sesshomaru and Sirius.

"Perhaps you would like to take it up with the Hutts?" Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow in question.

Watto fluttered back slightly. "Take him."

Qui-Gon turned on his heel and walked away. Sesshomaru and Sirius followed after him. None of them noticed the probe droid that flew past the balcony seats. In the garage, Anakin was enduring hugs and kisses from his mother, Tori and Padme.

"We're so proud of you, Annie." Tori kissed Anakin's cheeks. "Now we can go home."

"And get help from the Senate to help the people of Naboo." Padme hugged him tightly.

Sesshomaru moved up behind the women and boy. "We had better head back to the ship."

"Right. We'll see you soon." Tori hurried after Sesshomaru.

Padme, Remus, Jar Jar, Inu-Yasha, Koga, and Sirius hurried after them. Qui-Gon helped Shmi onto one of the eopies and watched as the racer was pulled back to the Skywalker hut. He nodded to himself as he made his way to Watto's shop. Watto was stacking several boxes and parts onto a hoversled.

"I trust all the parts are there." Qui-Gon sorted through the parts.

"Everything that you wanted is here." Watto rolled his eyes as Qui-Gon mounted an eopie and started out of town.

* * *

Sesshomaru paced in front of the ramp as Tori hurried up it to put away some items that they had gotten in the town. Lily came down the ramp as Qui-Gon stopped beside the ship with the parts for the hyperdrive.

"I take it that we've got what we need and can get the hell out of here?" Lily fanned the dust away from her face.

"Yes. I'm taking the animals back but I have some unfinished business as well." Qui-Gon took the reins from Captain Panaka.

Obi-Wan looked up at his master. "Why do I sense that we've picked up yet another pathetic lifeform?"

"It's the boy that helped us get these parts. I must make sure that he's free to come with us and begin his training." Qui-Gon kicked eopie and started back to the settlement.

Tori stepped from the ramp and glared at Obi-Wan. "I would appreciate it if you would get to know people before you judge them. After all, you are a Jedi." She spun around on her heel and stomped up the ramp.

James and Sirius hefted the new hyperdrive and carried it into the ship. Obi-Wan followed them.

* * *

Qui-Gon stepped into the Skywalker home and handed Anakin some coins. "This is yours. I sold the podracer."

"All right!" Anakin raced in and gave the coins to his mother. "We're rich, mom."

"And Anakin's been set free." Qui-Gon stood in the doorway.

"What?" Anakin looked up at Qui-Gon.

"You've been set free." Qui-Gon gave Anakin a slight smile.

"And Mom?"

"Watto wouldn't let her go." Qui-Gon laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. "It's your decision if you want to go and train to become a Jedi."

"More than anything in the world." Anakin turned to face his mother. "But I can't leave you."

"Annie, this is your time now." Shmi gave him a smile. "It's your choice."

Anakin looked between the two adults. "I'll go." He raced into his room and started to pack his meager belongings.

Qui-Gon looked down at Shmi. "I did try to free both of you but Watto is…"

"Hard headed. I know." Shmi climbed to her feet. "Just promise me that you'll watch over him while you can."

"That I can promise." Qui-Gon turned as Anakin stepped from his room.

"Mom, don't sell Threepio. He'll be some help for you around here." Anakin gave his mother one last hug before following Qui-Gon out into the barren wasteland of his home world.

* * *

Qui-Gon and Anakin ran along the sands as the ship started to come into view. Suddenly Qui-Gon felt someone coming up behind them.

"Anakin, get down!" He turned and ignited his lightsaber as Anakin dropped into the sands. A man with a red and black face and horns in a row along what would be the hairline flipped off of his speeder and landed in the sand in front of Qui-Gon. He lit his lightsaber and attacked. Qui-Gon took several swings before he noticed that Anakin was still there. "Anakin, get to the ship! Tell them to take off!"

Little did Qui-Gon know but Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha had taken up watch so that they could tell the pilot to warm up the ship. Inu-Yasha saw the stirring of the sands and bounded out to see what was happening and Sesshomaru followed after him. Inu-Yasha grabbed Anakin and swung him onto his back and bounded back to the ship. Sesshomaru joined in the fight using his poison whip against the attacker.

Anakin and Inu-Yasha raced up the ramp of the ship. "We've got to help Master Qui-Gon and Lord Sesshomaru."

"Where are they?" Obi-Wan raced toward the cockpit with Anakin and Inu-Yasha hot on his heels.

Anakin pointed at the cloud of sand in the distance. "There."

"Fly the ship low over there." Obi-Wan ran back to the ramp and started out on it as they flew low over the fighting people.

Sesshomaru lunged at the attacker as Qui-Gon flipped onto the open ramp. Sesshomaru flicked his whip one last time and jumped up onto the ramp. They walked up it as the attacker screamed in anger that his quarry had gotten away.

"Are you okay, Qui-Gon?" Sesshomaru looked down at the panting man.

"Fine. You are quite handy in a battle, Lord Sesshomaru." Qui-Gon turned to Anakin. "You did well, Anakin." Obi-Wan knelt next to his master. "Obi-Wan Kenobi meet Anakin Skywalker."

Anakin stuck out a hand. "Are you a Jedi too?" Obi-Wan nodded slightly. "Nice to meet you."

* * *

Tori stepped into the corridor and heard a soft crying. She knew that it was Padme. Obi-Wan had told her earlier that a message had been sent from Naboo. Tori moved along the corridor until she was outside the room Padme was crying in. She heard Anakin's soft voice.

"You seem sad, Padme." Anakin didn't see Tori looking through the door.

"The Queen is afraid her people are dying."

"You know I had a dream about you leading a great army into battle."

"I hope that I don't have to." Padme half turned to leave when Anakin reached out to her.

"I made this for you." Anakin handed her a necklace. "It's made from a japor snippet."

"I'll treasure it always." Padme draped another blanket over Anakin and moved to the door.

Tori had slipped back into the shadows and waited until Padme shut the door behind her. "What was in the message?"

Padme whirled around. "What message?"

"The one that Obi-Wan said was sent to us." Tori crossed her arms slightly. "It was about your people, wasn't it?"

Padme nodded. "They're suffering, maybe even dying."

"It's okay. I happen to think that it is a ploy to get you back to Naboo. You have to talk to this Senate and tell them what is going on. That's the only way that any of this is going to make sense." Tori pulled the young girl into a tight hug as Sesshomaru came down the corridor.

"We have a meeting with the Jedi in a few minutes, my mate." Sesshomaru took in his wife hugging the handmaiden. "We must hear what is to be decided."

"Okay." Tori pulled away from Padme. "Go and get some rest. I'll tell you what happened in the meeting later."

Padme nodded before she turned and went to her quarters. Sesshomaru looked at Tori straightening the dress that the Queen had given her. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Tori threaded her fingers with his. "I want to ask you something but you have to swear that you won't tell the Jedi."

"On my life."

"Have you noticed that the Queen seems to be getting orders from Padme?"

"Yes. I assume that is because they are a different type of people." Sesshomaru glanced at Tori who was smiling softly. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Let's get to the meeting." Tori pulled on his hand and they made their way down the corridor.

They entered the meeting room together and saw everyone scattered around the room. Qui-Gon was sitting in the chair at the front of the room with Obi-Wan standing behind him. Inu-Yasha was talking to James and Sirius about the man that had attacked Qui-Gon while Lily and Sango were discussing their men. Tori reached up and kissed Sesshomaru's cheek before hurrying over to Sango and Lily. Remus, Koga, and Miroku were discussing the merits of having droids around. Sesshomaru moved toward Qui-Gon and stood on the other side of the chair behind him. Kirara jumped into Qui-Gon's lap and curled up.

"I'd like to have your attention please." Qui-Gon watched as everyone took a seat and looked at him. "As you know, we owe a debt to Anakin Skywalker for winning the race that got us the parts for the ship so that we could continue to Coruscant."

"What I want to know is who that guy was that attacked you." Tori flipped her hair over her shoulder. "He could have killed you and taken the Queen captive."

"Whoever he was, he was well skilled in the ways of the Force." Qui-Gon rubbed his forehead slightly.

"So does that mean that he's a Jedi?" Inu-Yasha looked at Qui-Gon.

"No. Over a thousand years ago there was another group of people who knew the ways of the Force. They were known as the Sith. They studied the Dark Side of the Force and basically destroyed themselves. Only one survived. He in turn trained one apprentice. So for a thousand years there has always been two Sith Lords. One was the Master and the other was the Apprentice." Qui-Gon closed his eyes as if waiting for the outburst.

"So which one attacked you and why?" Miroku closed his eyes to mediate on the question he had asked.

"I think if it was the Master wouldn't he be a lot older? I mean that guy had to be about twenty-five or twenty-six." Tori leaned back in her seat slightly. "I guess we need to let the other Jedi know about this nutball and to be on the lookout for the Master."

"I will inform the Jedi Council when we arrive on Coruscant which will be sometime tomorrow. For now I suggest the rest of you get some rest." Qui-Gon scooped Kirara into his arms and handed her to Sango who shook her head.

"You keep her tonight. She might help you get some sleep as well." Sango allowed Miroku to wrap his arm around her waist and they left the room together.

"Did I miss something?" Qui-Gon looked over at James and Lily.

"They got together last night after the talk that everyone gave him about flirting with other women." Lily smiled softly. "I think it's a good thing too."

"I agree. Now we only have to worry about Koga finding his mate." Tori and Sesshomaru followed James and Lily from the room.

"Our pack keeps growing, Sesshomaru." James looked at the demon lord nuzzling Tori's mark.

"Yes. Never forget that we're family now." Sesshomaru led Tori into their chambers while James and Lily moved down the corridor.

"Yes, hon. I've always wanted a big family and now I've got it." Tori nibbled along Sesshomaru's neck as he scooped her up into his arms.

"I plan on making our family even bigger." Sesshomaru carried her to their bed and laid her in the middle.

"I certainly hope you do." Tori pulled Sesshomaru down to her.


	12. Chapter 11 Senate, Hearings, and Back to

_**Author's Notes: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat. I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. If I did, Sesshomaru would be joining Remus in my bed. Inu-Yasha would be with James playing with my daughter and Kagome and Sango would be helping Lily beat the tar out of Miroku. I don't own any of the Star Wars Characters. If I did then Qui-Gon would still be alive, Obi-Wan would not have had to train Anakin, and Anakin would not have gone to the Dark Side. Enjoy!**_

_**If you're reading this I'll tell you like I tell everyone else. This story is of my design, and me drinking one too many wine coolers, and the question "What would happen if…?". If you don't like whom I've hooked up or how I spell some of the names, don't review about it. I don't follow the stuff that others write. I like to stick to the books. If I find that they are spelled a different way then I will go ahead and change it. But until that day arrives, take your purist thinking, wad it in a tight little ball, and stuff where the sun don't shine. If you don't like my tales then you don't have to read it. Also when I finally get more than one chapter up, please don't just read the first chapter and then tell me that it sucks. How the bloody hell would you know anyhow? Are you J.K. Rowling, Rumiko Takahaski, or George Lucas? I didn't think so. If you are the above people, my apologies for using your ideas and thank you for not suing me.**_

**Chapter 11**

The silver ship flew low over the planet. Coruscant. Home of the Republic, the morons of the Galactic Senate, and the noble Jedi. Tori stared out at the city planet. She heard Ric telling Anakin all about the how the planet started out like Naboo and wound up becoming one big city. She turned slightly as the door to the cockpit slid open. She smiled as Sesshomaru, her mate, and Qui-Gon Jinn stepped into the cockpit. She admired the way her mate moved as he came towards her.

"How are you feeling?" Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her waist.

Tori shrugged. "I'm fine."

"If we are to go into battle, I want you to remain hidden." Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck slightly.

"I understand." Tori nodded as she turned back to the window in the cockpit. "Your senses are really going to be going haywire when we get down there."

"As long as you are with me, I will be fine." Sesshomaru noticed that the ship had started to land.

Ric pointed out the window. "It looks like Senator Palpatine is here to meet us."

Tori looked down at the platform and frowned when she saw the man in question climbing from his speeder. He looked like someone that she had dreamed about days ago. She shivered slightly as if she had been doused with a bucket of ice water. Sesshomaru's amber eyes followed Tori's gaze and he saw Palpatine standing on the platform. Tori watched the old man walk toward the landing ship.

"I don't trust him." Tori's voice barely carried above a whisper.

Sesshomaru smoothed a hand across her shoulders. "Easy, my mate."

Tori let out the breath she'd been holding as they were introduced to the Senator from Naboo. She sensed something really off about this man but didn't know what it was. Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus noticed that she refused to touch his hand and they grew worried that she was going to do something very dangerous. Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha also sensed the danger of the man before them even though they showed him the respect he had earned over the years. Koga barely contained his growl as he bowed to the man. Miroku and Sango had to tighten their hold on Kirara to prevent her from jumping at the Senator. The Jedi noticed that their new friends were reacting strangely to Palpatine and decided that it was best to get them to the Temple.

"Senator Palpatine, we must go to the Temple now. I have to inform the Jedi Council of what has happened." Qui-Gon gave the Senator a quick bow before ushering the group into one of the speeders.

Tori scrambled into the seat as Sesshomaru cast one last look at Palpatine. He knew that his mate was worried about something and he was going to find out what. Obi-Wan guided the speeder through the traffic and buildings. Lily was amazed that this planet didn't seem to contain any forms of plant or animal life that had been here originally. James and Sirius had their heads together with Miroku and Koga. Tori sat as stiff as a board between Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru. Remus and Sango were trying to keep everyone calm and in the speeder.

"What the bloody hell is going on, Tor? You sure didn't like that Palpatine guy." Sirius had turned himself around to look at Tori.

"Sirius, you certainly do have a way with words." Tori closed her eyes for a moment. "It's just he reminded me of someone I saw in a dream days ago. I don't know why but I don't trust him."

"There must be a reason, Lady Tori." Qui-Gon had also turned around in his seat to look at Tori.

"That's what I'm trying to remember. I just don't trust him, Master Qui-Gon." Tori flopped back in her seat. _I wish I knew why I hated him on sight._

Sesshomaru knew that his mate was upset so he nuzzled her neck slightly and tried to get her to relax. Inu-Yasha looked like he was about to gag while Lily curled into James's shoulder. Miroku pulled Sango toward him while Qui-Gon watched the Jedi Temple rise into view. He saw Yoda and Mace Windu coming down the stairs to meet them. Obi-Wan maneuvered the speeder to land gently beside the stairs and the two Jedi Masters. Tori untangled herself from Sesshomaru as Inu-Yasha bounded from the speeder. Two small blurs flew down the stairs and past the Jedi Masters. Inu-Yasha knelt down and caught Shippo while Rin jumped into Sesshomaru's arms. Tori scrambled from the speeder while Miroku helped Sango out. James, Remus, Sirius, and Lily watched the two demons with their children. Kirara looked up the stairs and saw the large cat creature coming down them. She transformed into her full form, intent on protecting the children and her mistress. Rin struggled slightly in Sesshomaru's arms until her put her down. She went to Kitty's side and petted her head.

"Did you leave your kittens alone, Kitty?" Rin scratched her behind the ears.

The cat-creature purred gently. _No, I left them with the Jedi Council, little one. I wanted to see your family._

"What did she say, Shippo?" Rin turned to the Shippo who was still perched on Inu-Yasha's shoulder.

"She left the kittens with the Council. She wanted to meet our families." Shippo jumped onto Kirara's back. "It's okay, Kirara. Kitty has been protecting us since we found her."

Kirara meowed once and waited for Shippo to jump from her back before changing back into her smaller form. Yoda watched in silence while Qui-Gon moved forward to scoop up Kirara.

Master Windu turned to everyone. "Welcome to the Jedi Temple."

Tori stepped forward and bowed deeply as Qui-Gon had shown her before they landed. "We are honored to be here, Master Jedi."

"Come. Hungry you are." Yoda started up the many stairs to the Temple door.

Inu-Yasha leaned toward Sesshomaru. "Do you think he'd be mad if I carried him to the top? I'm starving."

Yoda had heard this and moved closer to Inu-Yasha. He whacked Inu-Yasha's shins causing him to yelp in surprise. "Carry me you may. Hungry I am."

"Good." Inu-Yasha picked up the little green alien and placed him on his shoulder before bounding up the steep steps.

Master Windu offered his arm to Tori who looked back at Sesshomaru. Once she had her mate's permission, she looped her arm with the Jedi and allowed him to lead her up the stairs. Sesshomaru was right behind her. Miroku scooped up Shippo while Sirius swung Rin onto his shoulders making the girl squeal with delight. Qui-Gon carried Kirara up the stairs and Sango walked beside him while the cat creature, that Shippo and Rin had so lovingly called Kitty, walked beside her. Lily walked beside James, who had his arm wrapped around her waist. Remus shook his head slightly as he and Obi-Wan brought up the rear of the group with Koga. They followed Inu-Yasha, with Yoda perched on his shoulder, to the cafeteria to eat lunch. Qui-Gon explained that they would talk to the Jedi Council after the meal.

* * *

Tori looked around the cafeteria at the various beings gathered. She noticed several of the Padawans coming over to their table to sit with Shippo and Rin. Sesshomaru saw his mate smile softly as Rin joked with several of the Padawans. Shippo was sneaking bits of meat under the table to Kitty and Kirara. Yoda ignored him doing this since he was doing the same. Master Windu watched the demons, demon slayer, monk, cop, and wizards interact with the Jedi and each other. He would have sworn that these people had known each other for years from the way they acted. Tori, Sango, and Lily actively took turns thumping Sirius, James, and Miroku up side their heads when the men misbehaved. Sesshomaru, Koga, and Inu-Yasha discussed training techniques with Obi-Wan, Yoda, Qui-Gon and himself while Remus interjected random pieces of information from his point of view.

Master Windu watched the Padawans leaving the room. "I believe that we should head to the Council Room and hear everything that has happened on your mission." He climbed to his feet.

Tori climbed to her feet as Sesshomaru climbed to his feet and adjusted the swords tied to his waist. "Of course, Master Windu."

Inu-Yasha jumped to his feet as James pulled Lily to her feet. Remus scooped up Rin and tickled her before placing her onto his shoulders while Koga walked beside him. Shippo scrambled onto Kitty's back while Sirius moved to walk between James and Miroku. Lily and Sango took up positions beside Tori as they moved out of the cafeteria. The group made their way down the corridor to the lifts that would take them to the top floor that contained the Council Room.

Yoda looked up at Tori and Sesshomaru once the lift doors closed. "Mates you are?"

"Yes, Master Yoda. We became mates before we left Tatooine." Tori blushed slightly as Sesshomaru wrapped his right arm around her waist and pulled her back into his chest.

"Arranged for quarters will be." Yoda nodded once as the lift doors whooshed open.

Tori stepped from the lift and followed the tiny Jedi down the corridor to the Council Room. Sesshomaru was a step behind her. Master Windu opened the doors before turning to the group.

"We will speak to Master Jinn and his Padawan first. When they are finished we will discuss your dilemma." Master Windu motioned to several chairs outside the Council Room doors. "Please wait here."

"Of course, Master Windu." Sesshomaru sank into one of the chairs before pulling Tori into his lap.

Remus sank into a chair across from Sesshomaru and Tori before placing Rin on her feet. Rin ran to Tori who pulled her up into her lap. Shippo jumped from Kitty's back as four tiny kittens scurried into the corridor. Remus knelt on the floor and scooped one up while Miroku, James, and Sirius watched Kitty place one of the kittens on Tori's free leg. Lily sat on the floor beside Sango and watched Kirara play gently with the remaining kittens. Koga leaned against the wall watching everyone relaxing. He had a feeling that the Jedi would know how to get them home.

* * *

Qui-Gon stood next to Obi-Wan in the exact center of the room. Around the room, twelve Jedi Masters sat in their assigned chairs. Yoda and Master Windu sat side by side. Beside them was Ki-Adi-Mundi, a Jedi Knight from the planet of Cerea. Adi Gallia was seated in her seat beside him while Depa Billaba lounged in her seat across the way. Plo Koon's mask sounded loud in the quiet of the Council Room. Eeth Koth was speaking softly with Even Piell who rivaled Yoda and Yaddle in stature. Yarael Poof and Oppo Ranicisis relaxed in their seats as they waited for the debriefing to begin. Saesee Tiin watched Qui-Gon for any signs of fatigue from his mission. Yaddle looked like a female version of Yoda.

"Begin you may." Yoda leaned forward on his stick slightly.

Qui-Gon bowed deeply before taking a deep breath and beginning his tale. "We went to Naboo as ordered by the Council but were unable to negotiate a treaty between the Trade Federation and the people of Naboo. Once we were in the Federation's conference room they tried to kill us with dioxin gas."

"They tried to kill you?" Ki-Adi-Mundi leaned forward slightly.

"Yes. We escaped into the ventilation system and that is where we met our new… allies. We separated and went down to Naboo. Once there we fought through the droids to rejoin as a large group. We met one of the Gungans, Jar Jar Binks. He took us to the Gungan city. Once there we obtained a transport and made our way to the city of Theed. We rescued the Queen and escaped from the Trade Federation. Unfortunately, the hyperdrive was damaged as we were escaping. A decision was made to land on Tatooine to obtain the parts we needed and repair the ship. I took a small group with me to the nearby spaceport. That was where we met young Anakin Skywalker. He offered to race in a podrace that was happening in two days."

Adi Gallia gaped at Qui-Gon. "You allowed a boy to race in a podrace? No human has ever done that before."

"He had been racing for while. This was the first race he ever finished, let alone win." Qui-Gon watched the Council for a minute.

"Who went with you into the spaceport?" Plo Koon's voice sounded distorted through his mask.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Tori Amherst, Inu-Yasha, the monk, Miroku, Remus Lupin, Jar Jar Binks, one of the Queen's handmaidens, Padme Amidala, and a droid, R2-D2. We met Koga at the junk shop and later at the Skywalker home. He was well known there. Once we had fixed up the podracer, Miroku returned to the ship and Sirius Black joined the group."

"I take it that these people were able to keep things in line for the race?" Eeth Koth leaned forward slightly in his seat.

"Yes. Sirius and Remus put some protection spells onto the racer so that Anakin wouldn't be hurt." Qui-Gon had tucked his hands into the wide sleeves of his robes.

"Then you managed to keep the Queen safe from all danger." Saesee Tiin leaned back in his seat slightly. "Tell us about the man that attacked you as you left Tatooine."

"I believe he is a follower of the Sith. He was well trained in the ways of the Force. If he could have killed me and Obi-Wan I feel that our new allies would have done anything to stop him."

"Do you say this as a fact or a wish, Qui-Gon?" Master Windu pressed the tips of his fingers together.

"As a fact. Lord Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha were waiting for any signs of Anakin and myself returning to the ship. When they saw the battle they rushed to our aid. Inu-Yasha took Anakin back to the ship. They returned with the ship so that Lord Sesshomaru and I could escape from our attacker."

Yoda leaned forward slightly on his staff. "Done well you have." He watched as Obi-Wan bowed and started to leave the Council Room only to return to his position behind Qui-Gon. "Another question you have?"

"It's about the boy. He has the highest midi-chlorians that I have ever seen. The way he handled that racer was extraordinary. I believe he should be trained as a Jedi."

Yoda looked at Master Windu who nodded slightly. "Test him we will."

"Thank you, Master Yoda." Qui-Gon gave the Jedi Council a swift bow before following his Padawan out of the room.

Master Windu waited until the doors had closed behind Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan before turning to the rest of the Council. "I believe these people may help with the war that is brewing on Naboo."

"They wish to return home. They have families that are waiting for them. Those children have mothers waiting for them." Adi Gallia crossed her arms and waited for the rest of the Council to come to a decision.

"She's right. From what I have seen since I returned late last evening, the children that have resided here have learned a great deal. We must think of their best interest. They will need our help to return to their world." Saesee Tiin looked around at the nodding Jedi Masters. "I shall research a way for them to return to their world." He climbed to his feet. "There is no need for me to hear their tale."

"The Trade Federation brought them here to our galaxy. We must return them to theirs." Yarael Poof watched as several of the other Council members nodded in agreement and Saesee Tiin sat back down.

"Stay they must." Yaddle tapped her staff onto the floor in front of her seat. "Return them when we can."

"Then we are agreed. They will stay." Master Windu climbed to his feet. "I believe that we should hear their story first before we tell them our decision." He opened the door to find most of the group sitting on the floor.

Tori was still in Sesshomaru's lap but she was sound asleep. Everyone else was playing with the tiny kittens on the floor. Remus looked up when he heard the door open.

"Are you ready for us now?" Remus climbed to his feet.

"Yes. Please come in as soon as you are presentable." Master Windu cast a look at Tori still curled up in Sesshomaru's lap.

"I will wake my mate." Sesshomaru nuzzled Tori's neck slightly as Master Windu closed the door to the Council Room.

Tori jerked slightly since she was not used to be woken in such a manner. Her eyes landed on the silvery mane of her mate. She stretched slightly as she straightened in her comfortable seat. "Waking me up?"

"Yes. The Jedi are ready to speak with us." Sesshomaru lifted Tori and placed her on her feet.

Tori straightened her clothes as Sango and Lily climbed to their feet and did the same. Remus waved his wand at the women and all the wrinkles in their clothes disappeared. Sirius and James simply ran their fingers through their hair trying to make it lie flat. Inu-Yasha shook out his fire-rat robes before turning to make sure that Shippo was presentable. Sesshomaru knelt next to Rin and straightened her kimono. Sango scooped Kirara up into her arms while Kitty gathered her kittens. Miroku shook out his robes while Koga straightened his fur wrap. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Tori's waist before opening the door to the Council Room. The group calmly followed Sesshomaru into the Council Room.

Saesee Tiin rose from his seat as did Oppo Ranicisis and Plo Koon. They bowed to Lily, Sango, and Tori as they motioned to their seats. "Please be seated, ladies."

Tori bowed to Saesee Tiin and sank into his seat. "Thank you, Master Jedi."

"I am Saesee Tiin. I will find a way to get you back to your home." Saesee Tiin bowed to Tori as Plo Koon bowed to Sango and moved to stand behind his seat.

Oppo Ranicisis bowed to Lily and moved to stand to the right of his seat. Saesee Tiin stood to the left of his seat. Rin walked over to Yoda and climbed up beside him. Yoda nodded slightly to Master Windu.

"Please explain to us how you came to be in our universe." Master Windu leaned back in his seat.

"Well…" Inu-Yasha stepped forward. "I was waiting for Kagome to return through the well when I noticed a strange looking _akuma_ landing nearby. I gathered Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Miroku and we went to investigate. What we found was a group of those stinking droids. We attacked knowing that we needed to protect the villagers. We did manage to destroy a few dozen before they started to get the better of us."

"That was when I arrived. I told Rin to hide in the bushes with Jaken. I started to help my brother defeat these droids that threatened my lands and my pack. As we battled, the demon slayer fell to the ground followed by the monk. Soon, the two-tail also fell. My brother and I fought to protect our friends but we also fell to the droids."

"I snuck on board the ship with children." Koga took a step forward. "I vowed to help Inu-Yasha and Lord Sesshomaru by protecting Rin and Shippo. It seemed like we traveled for several days before the ship landed beside a beautiful lake."

"That's where we come in." James stepped forward. "Peter, Sirius, Lily, Remus, and I had decided to spend the day at Hagrid's. We took Vee to her job and then popped over to Hogwarts. We were attacked between the lake and the Forbidden Forest."

"How is a Forest forbidden?" Saesee Tiin tilted his head slightly.

"It's full of dark creatures, such as Acromantulas and werewolves. It's also home to centaurs, unicorns, and at least one griffin that we know about." Lily had pulled her feet up onto the chair and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Acromantulas?" Plo Koon looked down at Lily.

"They're giant spiders. Some can even speak." Remus rubbed the back of his neck.

James cleared his throat. "Anyhow, we fought the droids and Peter managed to escape. Whether he got help to us in time or not, I don't know. Remus was the first to fall. I was trying to get to him when I saw Lily fall. I rushed to her side and was stunned as well."

"I told the droids to go to hell and started to rip them apart with my bare hands. They stunned me." Sirius shook his head.

"I guess that's where I pick up the story. I'm a single woman that terrifies men. I work as a Crime Scene Investigator for the local police. I was alone when the droids attacked me. Normally it takes a lot to get the jump on me. These droids managed to get me while I was cleaning up from a picnic. I was so shocked that I didn't even put up a fight."

"I decided to destroy one of the droids so that the people of her time would be able to have contact with her." Koga stepped forward as Tori relaxed in her seat. "I was the only one that hadn't been captured so I was free to move about the ship."

"What happened once you were captured, Lady Tori?" Saesee Tiin looked down at Tori lounging in his seat.

"I was taken to the bridge, I think. While I was there, those Trade Federation idiots said that they were going to turn all of us over to Darth Sidious after they took care of the Chancellor's ambassadors." Tori took a deep breath. "The droids took me to the cell. I noticed a cell full of strange weapons but didn't get to make much sense of it because they threw me into a cell with everyone else."

"You were kept together?" Adi Gallia leaned forward slightly.

Tori nodded slightly. "Morons. They thought that the group of us were too stupid to figure out how to get out of that cell."

"She insulted the men in the cell." Sirius grinned at the memory of Sesshomaru ripping the panel from the wall.

"That was after Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru scared me to death." Tori glared at Sirius for a moment. "My jeans caught on a screw that was sticking out of the wall. I ripped a leg off the cot and started to pry the panel from the wall. That's when I questioned their manhood."

"I ripped the panel from the wall and glared at the one woman that would do as my mate." Sesshomaru shared a small smile with Tori.

"Just as I reached into the gaping hole, I was flung back into Sesshomaru. That had to be when the Jedi's ship was destroyed." Tori glanced at Lily.

"We heard the blaster fire in the corridor. Tori tried to get the door to open but she was flung back again. That's when we heard Master Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan up in the ventilation shaft. Tori and Sesshomaru got the Jedi's attention and they got us out of the cell. The rest you most likely know." Lily ran her hand through her auburn hair.

"Yes. Master Qui-Gon told us the rest of your tale." Adi Gallia looked from one member of the group to the next. "The children will remain here until the business with the Trade Federation is taken care of."

"Quarters you will have." Yoda nodded slightly as he looked down at Rin curled up on his chair. "Tired you must be. Rest you will."

Tori, Lily, and Sango climbed to their feet and bowed to the three Jedi that had given up their seats for three strangers. Sesshomaru bowed slightly to Saesee Tiin in gratitude for taking care of his mate. James walked over to Yoda's chair and scooped a sleeping Rin up into his arms. He grinned as the little girl snuggled into his chest. Shippo jumped onto Sirius's shoulder as Inu-Yasha scooped Kirara up. Remus trailed behind Miroku and Sango as he followed the group out of the Council Room.

Adi Gallia waited for the door to close behind the strange group. "We must help them to return home."

Saesee Tiin nodded slightly as he resumed his seat. "I will begin my research this evening."

"Then it is decided. Until they return home, they are to be treated with respect that is given to Jedi Knights and Masters." Master Windu climbed to his feet and left the Council Room only to be followed by the rest of the Jedi Council.

* * *

Tori felt Sesshomaru's tail wrap itself around her waist. She looked up into his amber eyes. "What's up?"

"How are you feeling, my mate?" Sesshomaru looked down into his tired mate's crystal blue eyes.

"I'm fine. Just a little sleepy." Tori leaned her head against Sesshomaru's chest.

Sesshomaru scooped Tori up into his arms and followed Qui-Gon to the quarters that the Council had assigned to them. James felt Rin snuggle closer to his shoulder as he grinned at Lily.

"Our kids are going to have the best dad in the world." Lily stood on her toes and kissed James's cheek.

"Is that a good thing?" Sirius ducked as Sango swung her fist at him.

James and Lily went with Shippo to his room so that they could put Rin in her own bed. Tori yawned as she and Sesshomaru made their way to their own quarters. Miroku and Sango were in the room across the corridor from Tori and Sesshomaru while Inu-Yasha was in the room to the right of them. Koga was going to occupy the room on the other side of Sango and Miroku while Sirius was in the room next to his. Remus was going to have the room to the left while Sirius was in the room the right of Sesshomaru and Tori while James and Lily had the room across from him. Sesshomaru wasted no time putting his mate into her bed.

"I want you to rest." Sesshomaru pulled the covers up to Tori's chin.

Tori yawned again as she snuggled into the comfortable pillow under her head. "I'll rest but when I get up in the morning I want to contact Chief Raider."

"It will be arranged. I must tell Jaken to return to my castle and make preparations for my mate." Sesshomaru kissed Tori's forehead as her eyes closed. Soft growls echoed through the room. _Rest, my mate._

Tori drifted off to sleep while Sesshomaru joined the others out in the corridor. Lily and Sango both looked a little worried about Tori but neither felt that she should say anything about it. James and Sirius were discussing the upcoming negotiations with the Galactic Senate. Remus just shook his head while he followed Shippo toward the communications room. Koga and Inu-Yasha were trying to keep from killing each other on the way. Padawans bowed to the strange adults as they passed them in the corridors. One of the girls from Alderaan ran up to the group.

"Hey, Shippo. Can you come and play up in the gardens?" The little girl had long blonde hair that was tied back at the nape of her neck. Her blue eyes reminded Shippo of the woman that Lord Sesshomaru seemed to love so dearly.

"Not right now, Andalina. I'm suppose to show my friends to the communication room." Shippo looked down at his paw like feet.

"Perhaps you'd like to come with us, kid?" Inu-Yasha looked down at the bright smile that graced the girl's face.

"Yes, Master." Andalina quickly bowed and took up a position next to Shippo.

"I ain't no master. Call me Inu-Yasha." Inu-Yasha rolled his amber eyes as his brother managed to keep from laughing at him.

"Yes, Master Inu-Yasha." Andalina bowed slightly.

Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes as the Padawan walked beside Shippo. Lily and Sango walked on either side of the children while the men seemed to hang back near each other. Sesshomaru kept looking back toward their quarters. Lily happened to glance over her shoulder and saw Sesshomaru's worried look. She took a small step to her left and waited until most of the group had passed her. As Sesshomaru started to pass her she laid a hand on his silk encased arm.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Lily noticed the others had also stopped. "We won't be but a moment."

Sesshomaru led Lily to one of the chairs that seemed to be everywhere in the Jedi Temple. "What do you wish to know?"

"I wanted to know if you noticed that Tori has been getting tired a bit faster lately."

"Yes, I did. She is the mate of an _akuma_ and will need her rest for a while." Sesshomaru laid a hand on Lily's shoulder. "Do not worry about her. That is what happens when a human mates with an _akuma_."

Lily nodded before looking to see which way the others had gone. "I can't believe they went on without us."

"I will find them." Sesshomaru knelt slightly beside Lily. "Climb onto my back."

Lily hesitated a moment before climbing onto Sesshomaru's back. Sesshomaru hooked his arms under her knees and raced down the hall. At the intersection, Sesshomaru paused for a moment before taking the left corridor. He came to a graceful stop before the communications room and knelt so that Lily could climb from his back.

"Now I see why Tori likes to ride that way." Lily stretched her legs slightly as Sesshomaru raised one of his elegant eyebrows. "It's a lot faster than walking."

Sesshomaru nodded before walking over to the door and watching it slide open. He bowed slightly. "After you, Lady Lily."

"Thank you, milord." Lily gave a quick bow before walking into the communications room.

James looked up from the panel of screens and buttons that he was itching to try. "There you are. Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine." Sesshomaru stepped into the room. "I suggest that we contact our allies that were left behind."

"Right." Remus turned to look at the panel of buttons. "Now, how do we work this thing?"

Adi Gallia and Yoda stepped into the room. "Perhaps we can be some help."

"Thank you, Merlin. I really didn't want the computers to blow up because of them." Lily jerked her thumb at James, Sirius, and Inu-Yasha.

"Bad that would be." Yoda nodded as he climbed onto one of the chairs and started to push several buttons. "Begin we will with Lord Sesshomaru."

"My vassal is with Inu-Yasha's mate." Sesshomaru knelt beside Yoda's chair. "That is where we will find him."

"Very well." Adi pushed several buttons. "You will have to go in there."

Sesshomaru's eyes followed to the small room that Adi was pointing at. He nodded once and gathered Inu-Yasha, Miroku, and Sango together. Sango scooped Kirara into her arms as Miroku picked up Shippo and Sesshomaru settled his tail across his shoulder. They stepped into the room and heard a slight humming noise.

* * *

Kagome turned slightly as the humming that usually came before a hologram filled the hut. "Ayame, Ginta, Hakkaku, Jaken, come on. There's a hologram coming in."

The three _ookami-akumas _and Jaken hurried into the hut as a hologram appeared over the droid.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken fell to the feet of the hologram.

"Jaken. You are to go to my castle and ready it for my mate and daughter." Sesshomaru's face was impassive.

Jaken looked scared as he looked up at Sesshomaru. "M-m-mate, milord?"

"Did I stutter, Jaken?"

"No milord. It will be done as you say." Jaken bowed low again before hurrying out the door of the hut.

"At least we're rid of that little toad for a while." Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru. "What's going on, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"You met my mate the last time you spoke to my brother."

Kagome thought back to the last time she had spoken to anyone of her friends. "Oh! The girl with the blonde hair. She seemed like a handful."

"She is but she is able to keep my brother in line as well as Jaken." Sesshomaru turned slightly. "I will allow you to speak to my brother."

Inu-Yasha stepped into the hologram as Sesshomaru moved out of it. "I still can't believe that he has taken a human as his mate."

"At least they'll be happy, Inu-Yasha." Kagome stepped closer to the hologram. "Was there anything you wanted to tell me?"

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Oh yeah, the monk got it through his head to stop flirting with other women."

"Really? How?" Kagome grinned as Miroku and Sango stepped into the hologram.

"Sirius and James took it upon themselves to have a little talk with me. They told me to tell Sango that I love her and to watch it around other women." Miroku wrapped his arm around Sango's waist.

"That and Veronica threatened to hurt him if he ever did it again." Sango leaned into Miroku's embrace.

Shippo hopped onto the monk's shoulder. "They're making me sick with all the lovey-dovey stuff going on."

"You'll have to deal with it, Shippo." Kagome smiled at her adopted son. "Are you behaving for the Jedi?"

"Sure am. They've taught me how to fight with a sword and how to meditate."

"Good. It'll help when you come back here. Naraku has been too quiet lately."

"So there haven't been any shard rumors?" Inu-Yasha's ears twitched slightly.

Kagome shook her head. "Sorry, Inu-Yasha. I've been hoping to hear something but nothing has been happening since you left."

"Hey, Mutt Face! Can I talk with Ayame now?" Koga's voice floated through the hologram.

"I guess so, you flea bitten wolf." Inu-Yasha gave Kagome one last smile before stepping from the hologram.

Koga stepped into the hologram as Ayame stepped up next to Kagome. "Hey, Ayame."

"Koga." Ayame crossed her arms as she glared at the love of her life.

"I just want you to know that when we get back, I'm going to make you my mate." Koga kicked the ground softly.

"Do you mean it, Koga?" Ayame looked hopeful. She had heard him say all this before so she wanted make sure she wasn't dreaming it.

"I mean it. I spent a lot of time with Shmi and she once told me that I should keep my promise that I made all those years ago." Koga watched as tears raced down Ayame's cheeks. "There's no need to get so emotional, Ayame."

"If I get emotional, it's because I'm so happy, _baka_!" Ayame cried some more as the hologram began to flicker. "Don't go just yet."

"I have to. My other pack mates have to contact their families." Koga blew Ayame a kiss before the hologram flickered out of sight.

Ayame turned to Kagome. "Can you believe it? I'm going to be his mate."

"The two of you are going to be so happy together, Ayame." Kagome wrapped her arms around the crying girl.

* * *

Veronica walked along the edge of the lake as she thought about her friends that were still gone. Just a week earlier news had come of an attack at Abbotsbury. Thankfully no one was killed during that attack that they knew of. Rumor had it that someone was hiding something that Voldemort wanted. Veronica didn't believe it. There had to be something more behind the attack. Veronica watched the sun setting over the lake and sighed deeply. She missed her friends and wanted them here to help her with the decision that she still had to make. She felt something rubbing her leg. She looked down at the griffin that she had freed back in her fifth year of school.

"What do you want, Buster?" Veronica reached down to rub the griffin's ears. "You miss them, too, don't you?" Buster shrieked once as Veronica sat on the cool grass to pet her friend. "If I do decide to leave, I want you to stay in the Forest and help the centaurs. They're not going to want to get involved but they're going to have to. Magorian is keeping something for me. I think it has something to do with the Founders but he won't tell me, Buster. Just do your best to keep him and the others in the Forest safe."

Buster rubbed his face into Veronica's as tears ran down her cheeks. He turned as Dumbledore came near the crying woman. His tail whipped to one side as a signal that someone was with them. Veronica looked up at her old headmaster.

"Miss Croft, I believe another message is coming in." Dumbledore held out a hand and helped Veronica to her feet.

Veronica started to move forward when a talon ripped the hem of her jeans. She looked down at the griffin. "Go into the Forest and find yourself something to eat, Buster. I'll be fine." She watched as the little griffin bounded into the Forbidden Forest. "Let's go."

Veronica and Dumbledore hurried into the castle and made their way down to the dungeon that held the droid that they had found. The humming noise was getting louder as they approached the room. Veronica shoved open the heavy wooden door to see her friends standing in the hologram.

"It's about time you showed up, Vee." Sirius shook his head slightly.

"Shove it, Siri." Veronica grinned. They still used the nicknames that they had since second year together. At least whenever they joked with each other. "Merlin knows I'm glad to see the lot of you."

"We missed you too, Veronica." Lily smiled brightly as James pulled her closer to him. "This one has been an idiot."

"What else is new?" Veronica raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Sango and Miroku got together thanks to the little talk that you gave him the other night." Lily grinned as she glanced behind her.

"I hope they are very happy together. When the bloody hell are the four of you coming home?" Veronica crossed her arms angrily.

"Don't know." James shrugged slightly. "One of the Jedi Masters said that he would look into it for us. He hopes to have a way home for us soon."

"Good. I'm getting tired of beating up Peter for being a coward." Veronica gave them a soft smile.

"Have your claws dug in any more?" Sirius wiggled his eyebrows.

Veronica scowled as she shook her head. "He hasn't been around. It's like he's hiding from me."

"Maybe he is, love." Remus winked at her.

It thrilled her to her core whenever Remus did something like that. "I've got some other news for you guys."

"Oh yeah? What?" James cocked his head at his adopted sister.

"There was an attack on Abbotsbury just last week." She watched Lily pale slightly. "What's wrong, Lils?"

"My grandparents live in Abbotsbury." Lily swiped at the tears streaking down her face.

"Shit." Veronica turned slightly only to see Dumbledore's robes whip out of sight as he ran out the door. "Dumbledore's on it. Voldemort may be trying to take out your family, Lils."

"Damn it all to bloody hell!" Sirius slammed his right fist into his left hand. "I wish we had a few of these Jedi to help take care of that arsehole."

"Calm down, Padfoot." Sirius's eyes whipped over to find Veronica pacing the stone floor. "I think I've got an idea. I'll send Griff to your parents, Lils. He'll at least be able to protect them for a while. Buster's too big to send even though he's just a cub." She looked over at James and Sirius to find their mouths gaping wide open. "By the way, Buster misses the two of you. He really likes chasing you both."

Remus leaned back slightly and nodded as Yoda's voice floated out to Veronica. "End your message you must."

Veronica watched as small green alien stepped into the hologram. It looked a bit like a house-elf except he was about a foot taller than one. "Who the hell is that?"

"Master Yoda I am." Yoda bowed to Veronica as she bowed back to him. His eyes closed as she watched him. "Hidden you will be. Have a child you will. Soon."

Veronica gave Yoda a deep bow as he started out of the hologram. "Thank you, Master Yoda." She looked at her friends starting to fade away slightly. "Contact me as soon as you can, guys."

"As soon as we're able we'll contact you again, love." Remus blew Veronica a kiss as he faded from sight.

Dumbledore hurried back into the room as the last of the hologram faded. "I tried to get news as soon as I could."

"Abbotsbury?"

"I'm afraid Miss Evans's grandparents are dead. They were found in the rubble of their house this morning." Dumbledore laid a hand on Veronica's shoulder.

Veronica shrugged his hand from her shoulder. "You should have made sure that no one we knew was there. Lily's going to be crushed the next time I talk to her." Veronica ran out of the room.

She ran up the stairs and out into the dying sunlight. With one last look at the dying sun, she stalked into the Forbidden Forest to find her griffin and her phoenix.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched as Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus stepped from the hologram room. He smelled and saw the tears that ran down Lily's face. He knew that they had received news that no one was expecting. He moved gracefully past Inu-Yasha and Koga, who were arguing about some petty thing again.

Lily looked up at the demon lord and flung herself into his arms. "Oh, Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru wrapped his right arm around Lily's shoulder and smoothed his left hand down Lily's soft auburn hair as he glanced over at James, Sirius, and Remus. "What news did you receive?"

"There was an attack in the village that Lily's grandparents lived in. We don't know if they made it." James watched as Lily continued to cry into Sesshomaru's silk tunic.

"We will find out what happened, Lady Lily. I promise." Sesshomaru held Lily as she cried herself to sleep.

James watched the _akuma_ display the emotions that they had all thought he didn't have. _He's come along way since he met Tori._ James moved toward Sesshomaru and Lily. "I'll take her to our room."

"I will take her." Sesshomaru shifted Lily in his arms. "When I return we will discuss what is to be done about that fool that threatens my pack."

James, Sirius, and Remus watched the demon lord easily carry Lily out of the room. James turned back to his friends. "This war is starting to get me worried."

"I know what you mean. Who else is going to disappear or get attacked?" Sirius ran a hand through his hair."

"Help you we will." Yoda had moved from his chair and was now standing before Remus and James.

"We've got enough people willing to give up their lives without the Jedi getting involved." Remus stuck his right hand into his right pocket and fingered his picture. "Besides, if Veronica finds out about everyone wanting to get involved, she'd blame me for talking about her problems."

"Vee would understand. You know Dumbledore is going to want her to do something stupid." James squeezed Remus's shoulder.

"Like go into hiding." Sirius crossed his arms.

"We ain't going to let you go through this shit without us." Inu-Yasha tightened his grip on the Tetsusaiga as he watched his new friends.

"True this is." Yoda tapped his cane against Remus's foot.

"You don't understand the dangers that we're going to have to go through, Master Yoda." Remus sighed deeply as he sank into one of the empty chairs. "On our world there is a madman that is hunting the woman I love. He'll stop at nothing to have her."

"And if I know Vee, she's yelled at Dumbledore about not knowing if anyone's family lived in that town." Sirius dropped into one of the chairs as Sesshomaru stepped back into the room.

"Really. She might do something about it. Like send the griffin." James leaned back against the wall.

Sesshomaru looked at Remus. "Your mate has a griffin for a pet?"

"Not really a pet. She freed it, just like she did with the phoenix. It just stayed with her as her familiar. The phoenix she freed has been with her since after our second year." Remus ran a hand through his hair.

"Come to think of it. Griff and Buster have nothing to do with Peter." Sirius leaned forward slightly.

"Some animals can sense when someone is untrustworthy. Take Kitty and Kirara for instance. They both trust you all yet Kirara wouldn't allow Senator Palpatine to pet her. She knows that he is not to be trusted." Adi looked up from the panel before her. "You should listen to your animal friends. Just like the Jedi trust in the Force, you should trust in yourselves and your instincts."

"She's right. Vee's been telling us for years that she doesn't trust Peter. There's something about him that she doesn't like. She's been that way since she met him." Sirius rubbed the back of his neck.

"Right. Every time we ask her about it she can't tell us why." James looked around the room.

Remus scratched his chin. "I noticed the same thing about Tori. Remember when we met Senator Palpatine, Tori refused to shake his hand or even bow to him, yet she trusted Master Qui-Gon as soon as she met him."

"That was unusual." Koga nodded slightly. "I was reacting on her feelings about him."

"Same here." Inu-Yasha looked around at the others. "She knows something that we don't."

No one noticed when a Padawan opened the door and led Tori into the room. She had heard the last of the conversation. Now everyone was looking lost in their own thoughts. _At least they're taking my fears seriously._

Sesshomaru turned as he caught her scent. "My mate, you have awoken."

"Yeah. I figured that I would find the lot of you still here." Tori moved across the room to stand next to Sesshomaru. "Can I contact the Chief now?"

"Of course." Adi motioned Tori into the holo-room. "Once you're in position, we'll start the transmission."

Tori nodded as she and Sesshomaru stepped into the room. The humming filled their ears as a bright light flooded the room.

* * *

Garry Penn was rummaging under his desk when a humming noise made him jump. He banged his head on the underside of his desk before locating the noise. He saw the droid's lights starting to flicker to life once more. "Time to call the Chief." Garry flipped one of the switches beside his phone.

"This had better be good, Penn." Chief Raider's voice floated through the intercom.

Garry cleared his throat. "I thought you would like to know that Tori's contacting us again."

"I'm on my way." Static replaced Raider's voice.

Garry flipped the switch back into the off position just as the hologram finished taking shape. He saw Tori and the demon lord that had become her mate. _They sure look cozy. I wonder why Tori looks so worried._

"Hey, Garry. Where's the Chief?" Tori watched her former colleague.

"He's on his way." Garry knew when Tori bit her bottom lip that there was something the she wanted to ask. "What do you need me to look up, Tor?"

"I want you to look up Voldemort. His base of operation was in England in 1968-1978. I don't know what you'll be able to find because he's a wizard but if you have to, contact the Ministry of Magic in England and see what they'll give." Tori snapped her fingers. "Better yet. Find a man named Albus Dumbledore. He was headmaster at that school you found on the droid."

"I'm on it. Anything else?"

"If you can't find Dumbledore, find Veronica Croft. She'll know more than anyone."

"Right." Garry turned slightly when he heard the door swing open. "Hi, Chief."

"Chief Raider." Tori smiled softly. "Has anything important happened since I've been gone?"

"Not really. Police Commissioner has been on my ass to find a way to get you home." Chief Raider leaned against Garry's desk.

Tori sighed softly. "I guess I should tell you that I won't be coming home."

"WHAT?!!"

"My place is in the Feudal Era with Lord Sesshomaru." Tori looked up at Sesshomaru.

"This was her decision not mine." Sesshomaru landed a hand on Tori's shoulder. "She is my mate and belongs at my side."

"I don't give a rat's ass. Her father trusted me to keep her safe and you've…taken advantage of her." Chief Raider's face was turning purple in his anger.

"No he hasn't. I want to stay with him. Daddy would understand. He knew what true love was, after all he and mummy shared a deep love." The hologram started to fade. "If you can't be happy for me, then I won't be contacting you again."

"Tori!" Chief Raider jumped at the disappearing hologram. He slammed into the table that held the droid. "Damn it!" He twisted around to look at Garry. "Get her back!"

"Sorry, sir. I can't get the droid to make transmissions. We can only receive them." Garry backed away from the chief. _He's pissed. I'm going to have to be very careful with my inquiries._

Chief Raider climbed wearily to his feet before making his way from the room. _Who does that girl think she is? Her father asked me to watch out for her and keep any asshole from her money. I promised to protect her. I guess I screwed that up when I allowed her to live on her own. She's not going to live with that…thing._

Garry watched the chief leave the room before turning back to his computer and starting to type.

* * *

Tori looked up at Sesshomaru as they came back into the main room. "He took that well."

"He will learn to live with your decision, my mate. You and I belong together." Sesshomaru gently rubbed her shoulder as they joined their friends.

James stretched slightly as he yawned. "I suppose we should head to bed now."

"That's a good idea." Remus climbed to his feet. "I'm exhausted."

"I suggest you get as much rest as you can." Qui-Gon stepped into the communications room. "The Queen is asking if Lady Tori and Lady Lily would join her tomorrow when she speaks to the Senate about what the Trade Federation has done."

"I'll go but you know that Sesshomaru is going to have to be there as well." Tori watched Qui-Gon nod slightly.

"But of course. Queen Amidala understands that Lord Sesshomaru is your protector and mate. She said that she would be honored if he would also join you." Qui-Gon glanced at the demon lord. "I will take you to the Queen's chambers in the morning."

"Thank you, Master Qui-Gon." Tori bowed to the Jedi before he left the room. "Well, I guess we should go and get some sleep as well."

"Of course." Sesshomaru turned to the rest of the pack. "We must all rest."

James, Sirius, Remus, Inu-Yasha, Koga, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku followed the demon lord out of the room and to the corridor that contained their quarters. They separated and drifted into their rooms. One by one they drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 12 Back on Naboo

_**Author's Notes: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat. I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. If I did, Sesshomaru would be joining Remus in my bed. Inu-Yasha would be with James playing with my daughter and Kagome and Sango would be helping Lily beat the tar out of Miroku. I don't own any of the Star Wars Characters. If I did then Qui-Gon would still be alive, Obi-Wan would not have had to train Anakin, and Anakin would not have gone to the Dark Side. Enjoy!**_

_**If you're reading this I'll tell you like I tell everyone else. This story is of my design, and me drinking one too many wine coolers, and the question "What would happen if…?". If you don't like whom I've hooked up or how I spell some of the names, don't review about it. I don't follow the stuff that others write. I like to stick to the books. If I find that they are spelled a different way then I will go ahead and change it. But until that day arrives, take your purist thinking, wad it in a tight little ball, and stuff where the sun don't shine. If you don't like my tales then you don't have to read it. Also when I finally get more than one chapter up, please don't just read the first chapter and then tell me that it sucks. How the bloody hell would you know anyhow? Are you J.K. Rowling, Rumiko Takahaski, or George Lucas? I didn't think so. If you are the above people, my apologies for using your ideas and thank you for not suing me.**_

**Chapter 12**

Tori tugged slightly at the waist of the gown that Queen Amidala had sent to the Jedi Temple. She insisted that Tori needed to look like the Lady of the Western Lands, at least that what was written in her note to the young lady. Tori glanced over her shoulder and watched as Sesshomaru pulled on his white silk _hoari_. He tied the red _obi_ around his waist before lifting his armor onto his shoulder. _Damn! He looks so sexy. I just want to drag him back to bed and let him ravish me. Again._ Tori turned back to the mirror and continued her tugging.

Sesshomaru watched Tori as he finished tying his armor to his shoulder. _She looks beautiful._ He watched Tori swat at the gown. He moved toward Tori and laid a hand on her shoulder. "I will go and get Lily to help you."

"Could you get Sango, too?" Tori looked hopeful as Sesshomaru nodded slightly.

"I will be right back." Sesshomaru placed a soft kiss on her neck before turning to leave the room.

Tori turned back to the mirror one last time before yanking the dress off and grabbing the robe that had been left in the room for her. She wrapped herself in the soft cotton as she sank into one of the chairs beside the window. She looked out at the traffic zipping past. She didn't hear the door open but she did hear Lily and Sango talking to Sesshomaru.

"Stay out, Sesshomaru. You're not going to see her until we get her dressed." Sango shoved the demon lord out the door as Tori turned to look at them.

"She'll be fine, Lord Sesshomaru." Lily gave him a bright smile. "We'll have her ready in no time." She shut the door on the scowling demon. "I didn't think he'd let us fix her up right."

"What are the two of you going to do to me?" Tori climbed to her feet and picked up the gown that she had tossed onto the floor.

"Let's see what Queen Amidala sent to you." Lily took the gown from Tori and frowned slightly. "This won't do for you."

"I agree. You need to wear the traditional _kimono_ of the Western Lands." Sango took the gown and tossed it onto the bed. "What can you do with it, Lily?"

"Let me see." Lily waved her wand at the gown and watched as it transformed into a white silk _kimono_ with pale pink and lavender flowers embroidered along the edges. The jade green leaves were trimmed with gold and silver threads. Lily picked up the _kimono_ and held it up so that they could see the back. A large white dog running under a purple crescent moon took up the back of the _kimono_. "We'll see what Lord Sesshomaru thinks about this."

Sango helped Tori slip into a _juban_, a full slip that went under the _kimono_. "Lily, it's beautiful." Sango took the silk _kimono_ and held it up for Tori to slip into.

Tori slid her arms into the _kimono_'s sleeves. Sango quickly tucked the right side of the _kimono_ under the left as Lily transfigured a length of fabric into a lavender _date-jime _belt and a pale pink _koshi-himo_ belt. She found a length of cording that was part of the original gown and changed it into a length of gold and silver _obi-jime_. She placed each piece onto the bed as Sango straightened the _kimono_.

"Now what?" Tori watched as Sango pointed to the _koshi-himo_ and Lily picked it up.

"We're going to tie this around your waist first." Sango wrapped the pale pink belt around Tori's slender waist and proceeded to tie it in the front. She straightened the _kimono_ a second time before reaching for the lavender _date-jime_. "This is the next thing that goes on. Lily, we'll also need an _obi_, if you don't mind."

"Not at all. How does jade green sound?" Lily waved her wand a fifth time and a long jade green piece of silk with gold and silver leaves embroidered throughout it appeared on the bed. "How's this?"

Sango looked up from tying the _date-jime_. "Perfect." She scooped up the _obi_ before turning Tori around so that she could wrap the _obi_ around her twice. "Now I've got to tie this thing." Sango started to tie the long strip of silk. Finally she had the bow tied in the back of the _kimono_. "Done. Now for the _obi-jime_." She picked up the braided cord and noticed that Lily had changed the colors to lavender, pale pink, and jade green. "Nice work."

"Thank you." Lily watched as Sango tied the _obi-jime_ around Tori. "Now what do we have to do?"

"My hair is a mess." Tori jumped slightly as a pounding sounded on the door.

Lily walked over to the door and opened it a crack. "She's not ready yet so go bother Inu-Yasha." She slammed the door closed. "That man is getting on my nerves."

Sango and Tori laughed as Sango led Tori over to the small vanity that the Jedi had put into the room. She picked up the brush and pulled it through Tori's sandy blonde hair. She pulled it up into an elaborate bun and picked up the jade combs that Lily had transfigured for them. Lily quickly applied a small amount of jade green eye shadow to Tori's eyelids before applying mascara and eyeliner. Sango picked up a set of golden chopsticks and slid them into the bun as Lily finished applying Tori's blush and lipstick. Both women stepped back as Tori slipped her feet into the jade green slippers that Lily had transfigured for her. Slowly she rose to her feet and made her way over to the floor length mirror beside the vanity.

"That is what the Lady of the Western Lands should look like." Sango smirked in triumph. She glanced at Lily who was nodding approvingly.

"I can't wait to see Lord Sesshomaru's face when he sees you in this." Lily rubbed her hands together.

Tori twisted her head this way and that to see the full affect of what Sango and Lily had done for her. "I like it. Thank you for helping."

"No problem." Lily gave Tori a gentle hug, being careful not to mess up the _kimono_.

Sango bowed to Tori. "You are the Lady of the Western Lands. It was an honor to aid you."

Tori blushed slightly. "Maybe we should let Sesshomaru see me now."

Tori stood next to the window with her back to the door. Lily opened the door and stepped out into the corridor. Sango turned when the door opened a second time.

"Your lady awaits, Lord Sesshomaru." Sango bowed to him before leaving the room.

Tori turned around and waited with her head bowed. She was terrified that Sesshomaru wouldn't like the _kimono_. Sesshomaru gaped at his mate. The _kimono_ she wore was beautiful to him. It reminded him of the _kimonos_ that his mother had often worn.

Sesshomaru moved swiftly across the room and placed a finger under Tori's chin. He could smell her fear as he gently raised her face to look into his eyes. "You are beautiful. I thought the gown was lovely but this _kimono_ is gorgeous. Lily and Sango did a wonderful job dressing you as befitting the Lady of the Western Lands." Tori blushed as a knock sounded on the door. Sesshomaru growled slightly as he moved toward the door.

Qui-Gon stood in the doorway. "It is time to go to Queen Amidala's quarters."

"Thank you." Sesshomaru turned slightly as Tori moved toward the door.

"We're ready, Master Qui-Gon." Tori had scooped up the jade bag that Lily had created for her.

Qui-Gon's mouth had fallen open when he realized that the vision standing before him was Tori. "Lady Tori?"

"You don't like it?" Tori's eyes widened slightly as Qui-Gon gave her a deep bow.

"You look beautiful." Qui-Gon took Tori's hand and gently kissed the back of it.

Tori blushed a second time as she looked down at her feet. "Thank you, Master Qui-Gon."

"We must hurry before Queen Amidala leaves for the Senate." Qui-Gon turned and led the way down the corridor.

Tori laid her hand on Sesshomaru's extended arm. Together they made their way behind Qui-Gon. They tried to keep up with the Jedi Master but it didn't help them when every male in the Temple noticed the beautiful woman walking down the corridors. Sesshomaru had to growl more than once to keep the males away from his mate. They walked to the enclosed speeder with Obi-Wan behind the wheel and Qui-Gon seated beside him.

"Where did you get this vehicle?" Sesshomaru helped Tori into the speeder before walking to the other side and climbing in.

"This is one that was reserved for Queen Amidala." Obi-Wan made his way into the streaming traffic. He didn't notice that Tori kept her eyes closed through the five minute trip.

Sesshomaru held her hand as they landed before the building that contained Queen Amidala's quarters. Qui-Gon hurried into the building to retrieve Queen Amidala. Queen Amidala and two handmaidens came down the steps and climbed into the seat behind Tori and Sesshomaru.

Queen Amidala noticed that Tori wasn't wearing the burgundy gown she had sent to her. "That is a beautiful outfit, Lady Tori, Where did you get it?"

"Lily transfigured it for me. It is a traditional _kimono_ for the Lady of the Western Lands." Tori gave Queen Amidala a slight smile.

"She did a fine job of it." Queen Amidala leaned back in her seat.

Tori looked as Rabe and Eirtae settled on either side of Queen Amidala. "Where is Padme, Your Highness?"

"She had to take care of a few things for me, Lady Tori." Queen Amidala watched Tori smirk slightly. Tori, Lily, and Sango were the only ones that knew her secret and she trusted them to keep it for her.

_I wonder what that was all about._ Sesshomaru watched the exchange between the women but said nothing. He knew that his mate could be trusted to keep a person's secret. The Senate building rose into sight as the speeder landed beside the front doors. Qui-Gon helped Queen Amidala out of the speeder after her handmaidens had climbed out. Sesshomaru helped Tori out of the speeder and straightened his swords at his side. Tori smoothed her hand down the front of her _kimono_ before following Queen Amidala into the Senate building. Sesshomaru followed after the ladies.

"Senator Palpatine." Queen Amidala moved toward the dais that was the platform for the Naboo senator.

"Queen Amidala." Senator Palpatine bowed to Queen Amidala before he noticed that Tori and Sesshomaru were right behind her. "Lady Tori, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Senator." Tori gave him a slight bow before gliding past him onto the platform.

Sesshomaru bowed to Senator Palpatine. "Senator, I trust my mate and Her Highness will be safe here."

"Of course. Who would dare attack them while they are among Senators?" Senator Palpatine's eyes didn't meet Sesshomaru's.

_Something's not right here._ Sesshomaru moved passed Senator Palpatine and sat between Queen Amidala and Tori.

Eirtae and Rabe sat on either side of Tori and Queen Amidala. They waited and watched as the Senators from various worlds filed into the conference arena, as Tori had taken to calling it. It reminded her of the ancient Roman Coliseum. The platforms were lines up the whole way up the walls. Tori opened a white silk fan that Sango had made sure was inside the bag and fanned herself with it. She felt hot in this huge room and was anxious to get the whole thing over with. The Supreme Chancellor and his aides made their way to their private platform and it rose into the middle of the room. Tori watched as the Chancellor climbed to his feet.

"The chair recognizes the Senator from the sovereign system of Naboo." Chancellor Valorum motioned to Senator Palpatine.

The Naboo platform moved forward toward the Chancellor. Palpatine rose to his feet and cleared his throat impressively. "Supreme Chancellor, delegates of the Senate, a tragedy has occurred on Naboo. The Trade Federation has created a blockade due to the taxation of the trade routes."

Another platform rushed toward them. "This is an outrage! There is no proof."

"I have Queen Amidala here to prove that the Trade Federation has done this." Senator Palpatine sat down as Queen Amidala stood and moved forward.

"I have come from Naboo thanks to the Jedi Ambassadors and several new allies, two of whom sit here with me." Queen Amidala motioned to Tori and Sesshomaru behind her. Sesshomaru, who had stood when Queen Amidala rose, bowed to the Senate. "These people were captured by the Trade Federation."

"Lies!" Lott Dod shook his fist at Queen Amidala. "Again there is no proof."

Tori climbed gracefully to her feet. "No proof? Sir, I was there. I know what happened to me and I have heard the tales from my companions. I saw two of the Federation speaking of what to do with us. And you say that there is no proof." Tori looked around at the other Senators. "This group is corrupt when they listen to the voices of one group instead of the voices of all."

Chancellor Valorum leaned toward one of his aides. Senator Palpatine moved toward Queen Amidala. "Now you see the true corruption of the Senate. You must call for a vote of no confidence if our home is to have a chance to survive."

"We must investigate this further." Chancellor Valorum had turned back to his podium. "Queen Amidala, will you allow it?"

"No, I will not. My people are dying at the hands of the Trade Federation and we stand here arguing over whether it is happening. I suggest new leadership is needed." Queen Amidala looked back at Tori and Sesshomaru and nodded once. "I call for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum."

Tori was shocked to see the Chancellor sink back into his seat. She watched as the various beings began to chant "Vote now!". This wasn't good.

* * *

Qui-Gon stood waiting for the Jedi Council to give him an answer about Anakin. The boy had just finished his testing and stood in front of Qui-Gon waiting for the verdict. Master Windu pressed his fingertips together.

"Passed the tests he did." Yoda leaned on his walking stick. "But train him we will not."

"What?! Why?" Qui-Gon stepped forward.

Master Windu gave a deep sigh. "He is too old and there is much fear in him."

"That is no reason. You checked his midi-chlorian count." Qui-Gon looked around at the council.

"We did. You were right that he has the highest over found. He is strong with the Force but he is too old to train." Ki-Adi-Mundi leaned forward slightly. "You have heard our verdict."

Qui-Gon looked down at his feet before coming to a decision. "Then I will train him, with or without the Council's permission."

"An apprentice you already have." Yoda tapped his stick against the floor.

"Obi-Wan is ready for the trails." Qui-Gon didn't look at his apprentice.

Obi-Wan stepped forward. "I am ready."

"What know you of ready?" Yoda's ears twitched slightly.

Obi-Wan looked at his feet. "Sorry, Master."

"This meeting is over." Master Windu motioned to them to leave.

Qui-Gon led Anakin and Obi-Wan from the Council Room.

* * *

Queen Amidala stood before the window in her quarters. Tori was seated on one of the sofas while Sesshomaru stood behind the sofa with a hand on her shoulder.

"That Senate is so corrupt. How could they? Don't care for anyone but themselves?" Tori fanned herself with her white silk fan, the gold and silver threads flashing with each pass.

"Yous think that yous people gonna die?" Jar Jar moved toward Queen Amidala.

"I don't know, Jar Jar."

"Gungans gonna get pasted, too, eh?"

"I hope not."

Tori felt Sesshomaru remove his hand before she saw him move toward the distraught Queen. "I really think that we need to go back."

"Yes." Queen Amidala half turned when she felt Sesshomaru's hand on her shoulder. "Will you return with us?"

"If you need help, we will aid you." Sesshomaru moved slightly when Jar Jar stood a bit straighter.

"Gungans no die without a fight. We warriors! We gotta a grand army!" Jar Jar didn't notice that the Queen's eyes had widened slightly.

"The Gungans have an army?" Tori rose gracefully to her feet and moved toward the Queen. "I think I have an idea."

Just then the door to the quarters slid open and Senator Palpatine stepped into the room with Captain Panaka right behind him. Tori suppressed a shudder when she saw Senator Palpatine.

"Your Highness!" Captain Panaka hurried toward Queen Amidala. "Senator Palpatine has been nominated to succeed Valorum as supreme chancellor."

"A surprise but a welcome one." Senator Palpatine looked around the room.

"Who else was nominated?" Tori closed her fan with a snap.

"Bail Antilles from Alderaan and Aks Moe of Malastare." Captain Panaka didn't look at Palpatine.

Tori noticed the murderous stare on Senator Palpatine's face. _Something's not right here._ She turned when Queen Amidala cleared her throat.

"There is nothing I can do here while the Senate decides its course of action." Queen Amidala whipped her skirts slightly as she started toward the comlink. "This is your arena, Senator. I must return to help our people."

"The Federation…!" Senator Palpatine gripped the Queen's arm.

"The Federation will not harm the Queen." Sesshomaru grabbed Palpatine's collar and hauled him away from Queen Amidala. "I will see to that." He cracked his knuckles slightly and allowed a small amount of his poison drip onto the carpet which burned slightly.

"As will I." Tori pushed her way past Senator Palpatine to follow Queen Amidala.

Sesshomaru followed after the women with Jar Jar right behind him. Senator Palpatine watched the group before turning to leave for his own compartments.

Tori turned to look at Sesshomaru. "I think we should contact the Jedi."

"Yes." Queen Amidala flipped a switch and waited for an answer.

* * *

Qui-Gon hurried back into the Council Room with Obi-Wan behind him. Master Windu was speaking softly with Yoda when the two Jedi stepped into the room.

"We have heard from Queen Amidala." Master Windu pressed his fingertips together. "You will accompany her back to Naboo and protect her from the Federation."

"If that is the will of the Council, then it will be done." Qui-Gon bowed slightly.

"Take our new allies you will." Yoda tapped his walking stick against the floor.

"Yes. Shippo and Rin will remain here. I suggest you gather the others and prepare to leave."

Qui-Gon bowed again and left the room. _They didn't say that Anakin couldn't go. Perhaps it would be a good idea if he went and just watched what we do._

James came running down the corridor and slid to a stop in front of Qui-Gon. "What's going on? Sesshomaru called and said to get ready to return to Naboo and take out the Federation."

"Yes. We are returning to Naboo." Qui-Gon nodded slightly. "Please gather the others."

"Consider it done." James disappeared with a soft pop.

"I've got to ask him how he does that." Qui-Gon shook his head. "Obi-Wan, please go and get Anakin. He will go with us."

Obi-Wan bowed slightly before hurrying down the corridor. Qui-Gon started down the corridor and made his way to the front steps where he knew the entire group would be waiting for him.

* * *

An hour later, Queen Amidala's ship was being loaded and the new friends were greeting each other again. James and Sirius were whistling when they saw Tori in her _kimono_, making her blush furiously. Inu-Yasha knelt before Queen Amidala and Tori before kissing the backs of both their hands. In his own way, he had offered his protection to the two lady rulers. Koga did the same. He knew what it entailed. Qui-Gon stood to one side watching the group as each person started up the ramp. Anakin made his way over to the older Jedi.

"I don't want to be a problem, Master Qui-Gon." Anakin looked up at Qui-Gon.

"You won't be. I want you to watch what I do and be mindful of what you see. I may not be allowed to train you but you can still learn." Qui-Gon patted Anakin's shoulder.

"Sir, what are midi-chlorians?" Anakin watched Qui-Gon kneel next to him.

"They are microscopic beings that aid the Jedi in hearing the Force." Qui-Gon rose to his feet and started to the ship. "Come. It is time to go."

Anakin followed him to the ship. Jar Jar was bouncing around. "Weesa goen home!"

Anakin smiled as he followed the group onto the ship. _Another trip in space._

The ramp rose after the group had finished boarding. Slowly the silver ship rose into the air and took off into the stars.

* * *

A hooded figure stood in the hologram as he stared down at the two Neimoidians before him. "The Queen returns to Naboo. This is a bold move on her part."

"We understand, my lord." Nute Gunray bowed low to the figure.

"When she arrives, force her to sign the treaty and recapture those beings. I must have their power." Darth Sidious had his hands tucked into the sleeves of his robe. "Are you in control of the planet, Viceroy?"

"Yes, my lord. We have taken the pockets of primitive life."

"Good. I am sending my apprentice, Darth Maul to you. He will deal with the Jedi and aid in the capture of those beings." Another hooded figure stepped into the hologram.

"Yes, my lord." The Viceroy bowed slightly as the hologram disappeared. "A Sith Lord, here? We are done for."

* * *

Tori lounged in her white _kimono_ while waiting for the meeting to begin. Lily and Sango were near her but she wasn't in the mood to talk. _We're going to war and all anyone can talk about is returning to Naboo._

"Can you believe we're headed back? Hopefully we can defeat the Federation." Lily stretched slightly.

Tori looked up from her folded hands. "We will." Lily and Sango glanced over at the quiet woman.

"What do mean?" Lily moved to kneel before Tori.

Tori's eyes slid out of focus slightly. "I've seen it. Some Gungans will die in battle. Anakin will help the pilots destroy the Federation ship in orbit. Queen Amidala will rewrite the treaty that the Federation wants her to sign." Tori's eyes misted over with a film of tears. "We will lose one with great power."

"Sango, we're not to tell anyone what Tori's seen." Lily rose to her feet. "James, and Sirius will make fun and I don't know what the others will do."

"Right." Sango noticed that Tori's eyes were back in focus. "Are you okay, Tori?"

"Fine. I think it's time for us to have a meeting." Tori noticed Queen Amidala nodding in agreement.

Queen Amidala looked around the room. _She is right. Many may die with this plan but it is the only way for us to win._ "Let this war council begin."

Captain Panaka stepped forward. "You will be captured as soon as we land, Your Highness. The Federation will force you to sign a treaty making their invasion legal."

"Jar Jar." Queen Amidala watched the Gungan step forward. "I need your help."

Jar Jar stepped forward and pointed at himself. "Mesa?"

"Yes." She turned to Tori. "Lady Tori, please explain your plan."

"Certainly." Tori rose to her feet. "If we can convince the Gungans to join the Naboo, perhaps we can cause a bit of mayhem for the Federation. Jar Jar, we need you to speak to Boss Nass for us. This is my plan." She turned to R2-D2. "R2, if you please." A hologram was projected onto the wall. "We have a battle in this field here." Tori pointed to a large clearing in the center of the hologram. "Meanwhile, the Queen and a small contingent will sneak into the castle and capture the Viceroy."

"What happens if the Viceroy escapes?" James looked over the hologram.

"That's where you guys come in. You can help keep the Federation busy." Tori gave James, Sirius, and Remus a small smile.

"What happens if that guy comes back?" Remus scratched the back of his neck.

"We will handle that." Qui-Gon stepped forward.

"Good." Tori sank back into her seat. "First let's see if the Gungans will help."

* * *

The silver ship landed in the swamps of Naboo. Lily had transfigured her robes and Tori's _kimono_ into outfits like Sango's, except hers was an emerald green and Tori's was lavender. James, Sirius, and Remus transfigured their robes into jeans and t-shirts before James changed Miroku's robes into skin tight jeans and a navy t-shirt. Jar Jar had left the moment they landed to go to the Gungans' underwater city. He had been away for a while. Tori was starting to worry when she heard Jar Jar hurrying through the swamp.

Sesshomaru saw the stricken look on his face. "What did you find?"

"The city destroyed. All Gungans gone!" Jar Jar looked worriedly at Queen Amidala.

"Where could they be?" Lily stepped forward.

"They've probably been destroyed." Captain Panaka ignored the growls coming from Koga, Inu-Yasha, and Sesshomaru.

"Not likely. Gungans go to sacred place." Jar Jar tilted his head slightly.

"Can you take us there?" Queen Amidala stepped forward.

Jar Jar nodded and led the way into the swamp. Several hours later, they were still walking through the swamps of Naboo while trying to keep themselves from being captured. Suddenly Captain Tarpals and several other Gungans came from the forests. They were riding on creatures that Tori thought looked a bit like kangaroos except with scalier skin. Jar Jar called them kaadu. They followed the Gungans through the forests to the sacred place. Finally they stood before the Gungan council once more.

"Queen Amidala of the Naboo." Captain Tarpals motioned to the Queen.

"No like da Naboo." Boss Nass tried to wave them away.

"We need your help to defeat the Federation." Queen Amidala stepped forward.

"We no help da Naboo." Boss Nass tried to ignore the group before her.

"But…" Queen Amidala was cut off when Padme stepped forward.

"You tried, Sabe, but now I must try." Padme stood her ground as Boss Nass stared down at her.

"Who dis?"

"I am Queen Amidala. Sabe is my decoy, my protector. She steps in from time to time to protect me."

Tori smirked slightly as James, Remus, and Sirius looked between the two women. "Told you something was unusual."

"As usual, you never listen." Lily gave the boys a large smile.

Padme turned to look at the gaping Jedi. "I am sorry for misleading you, Master Jedi." She turned back to Boss Nass. "I know our people do not see eye to eye on many things but we need your help. I ask you for help. No." She knelt before the Gungan council. "I beg for your help."

One by one the group fell to their knees before the Boss Nass. His laughter echoed around them. "Mesa like. You no thinking yousa greater dan da Gungans. Wesa help."

Tori let out the breath that she was holding when Boss Nass said this. Her vision was coming true. Now to throw a wrench into the Federation's plans.

* * *

Nute Gunray and Darth Maul walked behind a traveling hologram. "We found the Queen's ship in the swamps. It won't be long before we have them."

"This move is not of the Queen. It's too aggressive." Darth Sidious looked at his apprentice. "Be mindful. The Jedi will soon be there."

"Yes, my master." Darth Maul bowed to the disappearing hologram.

* * *

Boss Nass had taken Queen Amidala and her group from the swamps to the edge of the grasslands that Tori had shown the others on the hologram. Jar Jar seemed nervous about the entire thing.

"Yousa done good, Jar Jar. Isa make yousa bombad general in Gungan Army." Boss Nass laughed as Jar Jar seemed to get woozy.

Tori shook her head slightly as the lookout shouted "Dey come!" and Anakin hurried over to them. "How many, Annie?"

"No idea." Anakin watched as Captain Panaka and several other Naboo jumped from the speeders.

"Most of them are in prison camps. I could find few hundred former guards and soldiers that had formed a resistance against the Federation." Captain Panaka watched as R2-D2 projected a hologram of the castle onto one of the speeders.

"That may be all we need. The Gungans will provide the distraction here while the rest of us will sneak into the palace here." Padme pointed to a spot on the palace. Once there the remaining pilots will get to their fighters and take out the Federation ship. The rest of us will make our way to the throne room the capture the Viceroy."

"Hopefully he won't get away and get another army." James leaned against the speeder.

"We will do what we can to protect you, Your Highness." Qui-Gon bowed to Padme.

"Thank you." Padme turned back to the hologram as the leaders of the resistance gathered around her.

* * *

Darth Sidious gave the Viceroy a malicious smile. "This will work to our advantage."

"We are sending out our droids to meet this army of the Queen's." Nute Gunray seemed a bit smug about the fact that they were going to win.

"I do not like this, Master. The Jedi could be manipulating the Queen." Darth Maul shook his horned head. It was the man that had attacked Qui-Gon on Tatooine.

"They will not become involved." Darth Sidious watched his apprentice. "If they enter the castle separate them from the Queen."

"Yes, my master." Darth Maul bowed slightly.

"Do I have permission to precede, my lord?"

"Yes." Darth Sidious's smile seemed to widen. "Wipe them all out."

_**Author's Note: I thought folks would like to know about the kimono that Tori was wearing and how Sango put it on her . Each piece is important. You start with a full slip called a juban. The collar of the juban is the only piece that shows. Next is the kimono itself. The front always goes right under left except when dressing a corpse. Then it is left under right. The kimono front is raised so that the fabric is level with the woman's ankles. A koshi-himo is wrapped around the body twice. The kimono fabric that was raised is then lowered over the koshi-himo. Everything is straightened so that it is smooth. Next the date-jime is wrapped around the waist twice to cover the koshi-himo and extra fabric. The obi is then wrapped around the date-jime and tied in the back. The final piece is the obi-jime which is a braided cord that matches the kimono. I thought it would be nice if Tori's kimono matched Sesshomaru's in a way. Hers has the symbol of his realm on the back. There fore it shows that she is the Lady of the Western Lands.**_


	14. Chapter 13 Freedom for Naboo!

_**Author's Notes: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat. I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. If I did, Sesshomaru would be joining Remus in my bed. Inu-Yasha would be with James playing with my daughter and Kagome and Sango would be helping Lily beat the tar out of Miroku. I don't own any of the Star Wars Characters. If I did then Qui-Gon would still be alive, Obi-Wan would not have had to train Anakin, and Anakin would not have gone to the Dark Side. Enjoy!**_

_**If you're reading this I'll tell you like I tell everyone else. This story is of my design, and me drinking one too many wine coolers, and the question "What would happen if…?". If you don't like whom I've hooked up or how I spell some of the names, don't review about it. I don't follow the stuff that others write. I like to stick to the books. If I find that they are spelled a different way then I will go ahead and change it. But until that day arrives, take your purist thinking, wad it in a tight little ball, and stuff where the sun don't shine. If you don't like my tales then you don't have to read it. Also when I finally get more than one chapter up, please don't just read the first chapter and then tell me that it sucks. How the bloody hell would you know anyhow? Are you J.K. Rowling, Rumiko Takahaski, or George Lucas? I didn't think so. If you are the above people, my apologies for using your ideas and thank you for not suing me.**_

**Chapter 13**

The sun rose slowly to burn away the early morning fog that covered the plains to the south of Theed. The Gungans, astride their Kaadu, slowly made their way out into the plains. Over the horizon, sounds of droid transports could be heard. Jar Jar sat stiffly atop his kaadu as it moved out onto the plains. Several fambaa stood in the middle of the Gungans.

Captain Tarpals raised his hand. "Start ump the shields."

A humming filled the air as the shield generators were turned on. The blue force field surrounded the Gungans moments before the Trade Federation's droid transports came over the hill. The transports stopped and opened their doors. Inside were the droids, folded in half to get as many of them inside the huge machines as possible. Slowly the arms holding the droids moved out of the transports. They quickly unfolded and extended. As one, the arms lowered to the ground and released the droids. The droids unfolded and turned to face the Gungans. Jar Jar looked around him trying to find a way out of the predicament that he was now in.

"Isa in deep trouble." Jar Jar waited with his troops.

-----

Tori hid behind one of the many pillars that lined the main street of Theed. They had hurried through the secret passage under the city and were now waiting for the signal from the resistance hidden on the other side of the street. She felt rather than saw Sesshomaru behind her. Inu-Yasha was hidden at the top of the pillar watching for his signal to take out Tetsusaiga and destroy the droids. James and Sirius had already transformed into their animal forms and waited beside the Jedi. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon held their lightsabers ready while Lily and Remus flanked Padme. Captain Panaka watched as Miroku and Sango climbed aboard Kirara. Anakin stayed close to Qui-Gon like he had been told. A flashing blue light came from across the street. It was the signal. Tori checked her blaster as Captain Panaka flashed his light in response. Suddenly the droids that were in the street started to explode. The battle had begun. Tori hurried across the square with Padme and Captain Panaka. Sesshomaru followed after them with Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon flanking his sides. Together they fought their way to the hangers where they had taken the Queen's transport to leave only a few days earlier. Pilots and droids fired upon each other. Tori ducked as a blaster bolt flew toward her. She could hear Sesshomaru growling at the droid that dared to try and harm her. Tori's blaster found its mark and the droid exploded taking several of its companions with it. She whirled around when a piece of shrapnel whipped past her. Qui-Gon gave her a slight bow while Tori flashed him a brilliant smile. Anakin scrambled into one of the empty star-fighters.

"Stay there, Anakin." Qui-Gon quickly followed after Padme.

More droids flooded the hanger as several of the droids already in the hanger exploded.

"Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!" Inu-Yasha's claws slashed through two droids.

"Thanks, doggy boy." Tori blasted the droid trying to sneak up on Inu-Yasha. "Can we get the hell out of here?"

"This way!" Captain Panaka led the way to the hanger.

Tori blasted at several droids just past the doors as the pilots hurried into the hanger. "Get to your ships! Take out that piece of shit up in space!"

Padme, Captain Panaka, Obi-Wan, James, Sirius, and Qui-Gon hurried toward the opposite door. Slowly the door opened. Before them stood the man that had tried to capture the Queen on Tatooine. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan removed their cloaks just as James and Sirius changed back into their human forms.

"We'll take care of this." Qui-Gon motioned to James and Sirius back to Padme.

"Like we're going to let you have all the fun." James twirled his wand between his fingers.

"Don't come back to me dead, James Potter!" Lily barely looked over at her fiancée as she attacked several droids around her.

"I wouldn't dream of it, darling." James flung his cloak to the floor of the hanger as Darth Maul took off his cloak.

Padme looked from the two Jedi and two wizards to the Sith Lord before starting toward another door. "We'll take the long way."

Lily, Tori, Sesshomaru, Inu-Yasha, Koga, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara followed her for a moment before they had to duck behind several crates because several destroyer droids had rolled into the hanger. Anakin had hunkered down in the pilot's seat of the fighter and was trying to figure out which switch would fire the guns at the droids. The ship started to move and Tori about hit her head trying to see if Anakin was alright.

"Anakin!" Tori raced through the blaster fire and tried to grab the ladder that was attached to the side of the ship. "Stop that ship right now!"

"I can't! It's on autopilot!" Anakin managed to squeeze the trigger for the blasters on the ship. "I found the blasters!" The two droids exploded as a third flew out the hanger as the ship took off into the air.

Tori stood at the edge of the hanger watching the ship's cover slid over the cockpit. "Qui-Gon's going to kill me."

"You were not responsible for Anakin." Sesshomaru ushered his mate back toward the door that Padme was running out of. "Come we must protect the Queen."

"Right." Tori cast one last desperate look at the disappearing star-fighter. "Let's go help the Queen." Sesshomaru swung Tori onto his back and hurried after Padme.

-----

James, Sirius, Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gon circled around Darth Maul while he spun his double lightsaber and taunted the four men.

"Which one of us gets to beat his ass first?" Sirius grinned as Darth Maul turned to face him. "I guess I'm first. Stupefy!"

Darth Maul jumped to the left as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan rushed toward the Sith. James and Sirius hurried forward as well. Darth Maul was having a time trying to keep the wizards from attacking while the Jedi kept hitting his lightsaber with their own. The duel was becoming fierce. Darth Maul Force pushed James over the edge of the small bridge they were fighting on. Obi-Wan and Sirius jumped toward the edge to catch his hands and pull him up from the gaping chasm below.

"I get to kill that son of a bitch." James scrambled to his feet and ran after Qui-Gon and Darth Maul.

"Hey! You're going to have to fight me for that honor!" Sirius raced after his best friend.

Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber as he raced after his new friends. "Wait for me!"

They jumped back into the duel and with ach passing second more spells were rebounded off of the flashing lightsabers.

-----

Tori clung to Sesshomaru's armor as he bounded after Padme. More droids fired upon them. Tori's blaster hung uselessly in her hand. The group had split from Sabe and her contingent of guards, which included Sango, Miroku, Remus, and Kirara. Tori looked around one of the pillars and pulled back quickly as the droids fired at the pillar.

"Shit! We've got to get out of here." Tori pointed her blaster at the droids and fired blindly at them.

"I agree." Sesshomaru darted from behind the pillar and slashed the droids with his whip.

Captain Panaka watched in amazement as the demon lord destroyed the droids. Finally the corridor was clear of droids. "Let's move, people."

Suddenly the doors were blasted open and more droids filled the corridor. Padme had dove back behind the pillar while Lily, Tori, Sesshomaru, and Inu-Yasha tried to take them out.

"Captain, this is taking too long." Padme aimed at the window across the way and Inu-Yasha pulled her back even further. Glass flew everywhere as the blaster fire soared through the glass. "Use your ascension guns." Padme aimed for the ledge several yards above them.

"What about the demon and his woman?" Captain Panaka looked over at the disguised Queen.

"My brother can take care of himself." Inu-Yasha, with Lily on his back, jumped up toward the ledge that Padme had her cable anchored.

Padme pointed back into the corridor. "You don't have to worry about them."

A large white dog was pawing at the droids around his feet. A human was darting out and blasting the droids. Captain Panaka rolled his eyes and pushed the button on his ascension gun. The cables wound back into the guns making the group rise toward the ledge. Padme backed up slightly and blasted the glass. They jumped through the window and raced toward the throne room, blasting droids along the way. Padme and her group didn't notice that Sesshomaru and Tori had flown through the window moments earlier and hidden behind one of the pillars.

-----

Anakin was flipping the switches in the cockpit while R2-D2 beeped at him. "I don't know where we're going but we need to get the autopilot turned off."

Suddenly, a Trade Federation ship loomed before them. The Naboo pilots were fighting the droid ships. For every Naboo ship that exploded, six droid fighters were blown to bits. R2-D2 beeped to Anakin that the autopilot was turned off. Anakin simply took the controls and steered the ship around so that he could help the pilots that were fighting. He flew after several of the droid ships that were chasing one of the Naboo pilots. His blaster fire blew the droid ships apart. He chased one of the ships into the hanger of the control ship. It slid to a stop and all the lights were red.

"We're in trouble." Anakin started to play with the switches a third time.

-----

Jar Jar watched as the Gungans and the droids attacked each other. One by one the droids fell to the Gungans. Apparently the Trade Federation didn't know that one person protecting their home was better than a group trying to take it. Of course it helped that the droids' blasters couldn't get through the shields. It seemed that the world was moving in slow motion as the droids started to march on the Gungans. Jar Jar watched in horror as one by one the droids made their way through the shields. The other Gungans had started to throw their energy ball, a weapon that the Gungans had developed to drain the energy out of anything electrical. Koga was leaning against one of the trees as the droids and the Gungans started to battle. He raced out and dragged Jar Jar from his kaadu to keep him from the line of fire.

"Damn! Am I gonna have to keep you safe?" Koga pulled out his sword and started to hack through the droids slowly filling the shields.

-----

James raced toward Qui-Gon and Darth Maul. Slowly they started to push him back toward the far end of the power station. Sirius and Obi-Wan were trying to catch up to them. Suddenly James was flying toward them while Darth Maul flew down several levels.

"That asshole. I'm going to kill him!" James apparated down to where the Sith lord was taunting them from just as Qui-Gon jumped and landed beside the young wizard.

Sirius looked at Obi-Wan who had to scoop up his lightsaber from where he had dropped it. "Shall we join them?"

"I don't see why not." Obi-Wan jumped after his master and new friend.

Sirius shrugged and apparated beside Obi-Wan. They both ran after the trio headed for a corridor at the far end of the walkway they now stood on. They slid to a stop outside the corridor because the lasers had activated. Qui-Gon and James were halfway down the corridor when Qui-Gon pulled James to a stop just seconds before the lasers activated. Obi-Wan looked down the corridor and watched as Darth Maul kept taunting his master and friend.

-----

Anakin was still flipping switches trying to get to ship to start again. "R2, I'm trying. The lights are still all red." Suddenly the lights turned green. "Yes." Anakin pulled the trigger on his stick before flying out of the hanger.

If he would have stayed to watch he would have seen the two torpedoes explode on contact with the main power core.

-----

Tori and Sesshomaru continued to hide behind the pillars that lined the corridors. Occasionally they would blast a droid but otherwise they kept themselves hidden from Padme and her group of people. Tori almost ran from behind the pillar when the droids finally got the better of Padme and her group.

"Hey, bakas. Take this." Inu-Yasha brought Tetsusaiga down and destroyed three droids. "Damn it all!"

The three destroyed droids were replaced with six more droids. Padme dropped her blaster and turned to the others. "Drop your weapons. They've won this round."

Slowly the guards dropped their blasters while Inu-Yasha laid his sword on the floor and Lily hid her wand up her sleeve. The droids marched them toward the throne room.

Tori looked up at Sesshomaru with tears in her eyes. "We've got to help them."

"And we will, my mate. But first we must find Sabe and have her help us." Sesshomaru swung Tori onto his back and hurried down the corridors to find the handmaiden that looked like the Queen.

-----

Jar Jar and Koga were running from the droids. Sure they could have destroyed them but Koga liked to play with the droids. He would let them chase after him and Jar Jar before he would destroy them. Suddenly Jar Jar wasn't beside him. Koga looked around and saw Jar Jar hanging on the barrel of on of the droid cannons. Koga rolled his eyes before hurrying back to the Gungan. Jar Jar dangled from the barrel as Koga came up underneath him. Captain Tarpals rode his kaadu next to them.

"Will you drop down here, _baka_?" Koga tried to pull Jar Jar off the cannon.

Jar Jar let go of the cannon and dropped toward Koga, effectively pulling Captain Tarpals to the ground as well. Suddenly they were surrounded by droids. Captain Tarpals looked around them.

"Wesa gotta do someding." Captain Tarpals slowly started to reach for one of the energy balls in a pouch on his belt.

Jar Jar, on the other hand, had other plans. He held up his hands. "Isa gib up."

_He's going to get us all killed._ Koga managed to keep himself from strangling the Gungan as he looked around them. He saw the groups of Gungans surrendering. _Not good._

-----

Padme, Inu-Yasha, Captain Panaka, and four guards were ushered into the throne room. Viceroy Nute Gunray watched as his droids pushed the humans and Inu-Yasha toward him.

"You're resistance is futile, your highness." Nute Gunray gave a small smile as he turned to Lily and Inu-Yasha. "Darth Sidious will be happy have you back."

Lily spit in his face. "Kiss my ass, you ugly son of a bitch."

Inu-Yasha smirked slightly. "I'm proud of you, Lily. It's just a shame that James and Sirius weren't here to see it."

Nute Gunray snarled as he slapped Lily, making her head snap back and her lip bleed. "How dare you talk to me that way?"

Suddenly a blaster bolt struck one of the droids. Everyone turned to see the Queen standing outside the throne room. Nute Gunray growled slightly.

"Your insurrection here has, Viceroy." The Queen didn't reveal any emotions as she blasted another of the droids.

"After her!" Nute Gunray watched the droids hurry after the Queen before turning to face Padme. "You are nothing but a decoy."

Padme hung her head in shame as she dropped into the Queen's throne. Inu-Yasha smirked slightly as she pushed a button and pulled out two blasters. His claws made short work of the two droids guarding him and Lily while Padme tossed the second blaster to Captain Panaka. Together they took out the droids. Nute Gunray and his advisors stood shocked that the prisoners had managed to defeat them. Captain Panaka punched several codes into a panel beside the door.

"Now, Viceroy. We shall rewrite this treaty." Padme stood before Nute Gunray, who was quivering in anger at being deceived a second time.

Lily stepped up to him and smirked. "But first…" She pulled back a fist and knocked the ugly alien on his ass. "Never piss off a witch, jackass."

Inu-Yasha leaned toward Captain Panaka. "Remind me to never piss off Lily."

"I agree." Captain Panaka watched as the Neimoidian climbed to his feet.

-----

The lasers disengaged and James and Qui-Gon hurried toward the Sith Lord waiting for them. As they fought, Sirius and Obi-Wan were making their way toward the fight. Suddenly the lasers reengaged and Obi-Wan pulled Sirius to a stop before he was fried to a crisp. Together they watched as Qui-Gon and James fought. Darth Maul managed the Force push James into one of the walls, effectively knocking him out and taking him out of the battle.

"James!" Sirius tried to go to his friend only to find himself being restrained by Obi-Wan.

"There is nothing we can do, my friend." Obi-Wan only hoped that he could make himself believe that.

The battle raged on. Qui-Gon blocked an attack from above only feel searing pain in his chest a moment later. Darth Maul pulled his lightsaber out and smirked at Obi-Wan and Sirius.

Sirius shook his head in disbelief. "I'm going to kill that lousy, sorry, stupid son of a bitch."

"Only after I have killed him." Obi-Wan's voice was controlled but Sirius could hear the anger and sadness that surrounded the edges of it.

-----

Anakin flew out of the hanger of the control ship only to hear several of the pilots exclaiming.

"It's blowing up from the inside."

"Look! It's one of ours coming from the hanger!"

Anakin and the other pilots hurried away from the exploding ship. They knew that they had done their job and the droids were stopped.

-----

Jar Jar, Koga, and Captain Tarpals were among the captured Gungans when the droids started to droop as their power sources were drained.

"Whatsa happening?" Jar Jar cocked his head to the side.

"Dey'sa broken." Captain Tarpals pushed one of the droids and knocked it over.

One by one the Gungans knocked over the droids. Slowly they started to cheer. They had won the battle!

-----

The lasers disengaged a second after Qui-Gon fell. Sirius came running out shouting hexes and Obi-Wan came out swinging his lightsaber. Together they managed to break Darth Maul's lightsaber in half. Sirius had just sent a cutting hex at Darth Maul when he found himself flying toward one of the walls. Obi-Wan heard Sirius's arm crack with the impact.

_This just leaves me._ He swung at Darth Maul only to find himself falling down a hole. He managed to grab a small outcropping while his lightsaber fell into the depths.

Darth Maul was smirking as he swung his lightsaber along the edge of the hole and sent sparks toward Obi-Wan. Slowly Obi-Wan focused all his energy into jumping out of the hole and summoning Qui-Gon's lightsaber. Darth Maul wasn't expecting it but he managed to deflect three strikes before Obi-Wan sliced him in half and sent his body down the hole that he tried to send Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan dropped the lightsaber and hurried over to Qui-Gon. Sirius had managed to revive James and they joined the young Jedi.

"Master." Obi-Wan lifted qui-Gon's head slightly.

"I want…you to …promise…me…that you will…train the boy." Qui-Gon fought for each breath.

"I promise." Obi-Wan tried to keep from crying before his Master.

"Rest, Qui-Gon. Lily will fix you up and you'll be able to do it yourself." James tried to keep the tears from his eyes.

"He is…the Chosen One…The Council…will see it soon." Qui-Gon's hand went limp in James's grip.

Sirius laid a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Together the three friends mourned the loss of a great man.


	15. Chapter 14 Celebrations & Funerals

_**Author's Notes: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat. I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. If I did, Sesshomaru would be joining Remus in my bed. Inu-Yasha would be with James playing with my daughter and Kagome and Sango would be helping Lily beat the tar out of Miroku. I don't own any of the Star Wars Characters. If I did then Qui-Gon would still be alive, Obi-Wan would not have had to train Anakin, and Anakin would not have gone to the Dark Side. Enjoy!**_

_**If you're reading this I'll tell you like I tell everyone else. This story is of my design, and me drinking one too many wine coolers, and the question "What would happen if…?". If you don't like whom I've hooked up or how I spell some of the names, don't review about it. I don't follow the stuff that others write. I like to stick to the books. If I find that they are spelled a different way then I will go ahead and change it. But until that day arrives, take your purist thinking, wad it in a tight little ball, and stuff where the sun don't shine. If you don't like my tales then you don't have to read it. Also when I finally get more than one chapter up, please don't just read the first chapter and then tell me that it sucks. How the bloody hell would you know anyhow? Are you J.K. Rowling, Rumiko Takahaski, or George Lucas? I didn't think so. If you are the above people, my apologies for using your ideas and thank you for not suing me.**_

**Chapter 14**

All over Naboo people and Gungans were celebrating. The exception was a small group of people that had become close in the few days that they had known one another. Tori buried her tear-streaked face into Sesshomaru's shoulder as he held her close. Inu-Yasha's head was hung, making his hair fall over his face. Koga was punching a tree while trying to keep from hurting anyone else. Miroku held Sango close as Kirara wound her way around their ankles. Remus was helping Lily heal Sirius's broken arm and several scratches on Obi-Wan. James kept running his hands through his hair as he thought back to the battle he had fought in. Padme and Boss Nass were discussing the results of the battle. Anakin was cowering in a corner away from the group. Tori managed to pull herself away from Sesshomaru and hurried over to Anakin.

"Annie, are you okay?" Tori knelt next to the boy who had saved them all by blowing up the control ship.

"What's going to happen to me now? The Jedi won't train me and I can't go home." Anakin looked up at Tori with tears running down his face.

Tori let out a soft sigh as she gathered the boy into her arms. She pulled him into her lap as she settled her back against the wall. "If we have to, Annie, you can always come home with me and Sesshomaru. We'd be your family."

Anakin looked over at the demon lord. "He wouldn't want me either. I'm a human, remember?"

"So am I but he's my mate." Tori rubbed small circles on Anakin's back, trying to calm him down. "You'd have a little sister in Rin, who is also human."

Anakin shook his head. "No. I'll just wander the galaxy until I find where I belong." He tried to climb from Tori's lap as Sesshomaru approached them.

_Oh Anakin. I wish I knew what to tell you._ Tori looked up at her mate, who was starting to kneel next to her and Anakin.

"Anakin, we may find your way in life complicated but never forget the ones that love you." Sesshomaru laid a clawed hand on Anakin's golden hair.

Anakin sniffed as he nodded. Suddenly he looked up as two ships landed on the platform. "I wonder who's in those."

"Most likely the Jedi Council and the Supreme Chancellor." Tori accepted Sesshomaru's hand after Anakin climbed from her lap.

The ramps of the ships lowered to the ground. The twelve Jedi Masters that made up the Jedi Council stepped from their ship along with two very rambunctious children. Rin and Shippo immediately found their 'parents' and hurried over to Tori, Sesshomaru, and Inu-Yasha. Rin hugged Sesshomaru's legs before wrapping her arms around Tori's waist and squeezing her tight.

"Rin, I believe _Reidou_ would like to breathe." Sesshomaru watched Rin let Tori go as Mace Windu and Yoda came toward them.

"Speak to you we will." Yoda bowed to small family.

Tori curtsied quickly as Sesshomaru bowed. "We're glad to see the Jedi Council but you didn't have to come all this way. We would have returned with…" Tori felt the tears starting to well up in her eyes.

Sesshomaru pulled Tori into his arms again and let her cry against his chest. "We would have brought him home to Coruscant."

"That wasn't why we came. Obi-Wan is to become a Jedi Knight this very afternoon. In order to do that we needed the entire Council." Mace Windu watched as Sesshomaru ran his clawed fingers through Tori's hair.

"Of course." Sesshomaru knew that wasn't why they had come. He turned quickly as the Supreme Chancellor stepped from his ship. "Palpatine? They voted him Chancellor?"

Tori had looked up at Palpatine's name. "Those idiots. Can't they sense the simple danger that emanates from that man?"

"Apparently not, my mate." Sesshomaru was the only one who heard her exclamation About Palpatine.

Tori looked up at the members of the Jedi Council. "How is the research going to get us home?"

"Saesee Tiin has figured out what he must do to return you to your times." Mace Windu led them over to the group talking with Palpatine. "After we return to Coruscant, Saesee Tiin will return you to your home."

"Of course." Sesshomaru kept his arm wrapped around Tori as they bowed to Palpatine.

Chancellor Palpatine noticed them and bowed. "I cannot tell you how grateful the Senate is for your help in this matter."

"We are glad that we were able to help." Sesshomaru's face didn't betray any emotion though his eyes flashed slightly with anger.

Anakin walked behind Obi-Wan as Palpatine turned to face them. "You have fought bravely, Jedi Kenobi. And you, young Skywalker, we shall be watching your career with great interest." Palpatine moved toward Padme and her handmaidens.

Inu-Yasha, with Shippo perched on his shoulder, came over to his brother and his mate. "Still don't like him, Tori?"

"Not a chance in hell." Tori crossed her arms as Palpatine whispered to Padme and her handmaidens.

"Come. The Council is going to promote Obi-Wan and I am sure he will want us there." Sesshomaru started after the Jedi Council.

Tori hurried after her mate, leaving the rest of the group wondering what would happen next.

-----

Obi-wan was kneeling before the Jedi Council awaiting the verdict of his actions. Yoda noticed Sesshomaru and Tori coming through the door. He motioned them to the two chairs beside Saesee Tiin, who inclined his head to the two of them. Tori gave him a soft smile before pulling her legs up under her and turning her attention back to Anakin.

"We hereby promote Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi to the status of Jedi Knight." Mace Windu stood before Obi-Wan and laid a hand on his shoulder. "May the Force be with him as he take Anakin Skywalker as his Padawan learner."

"May the Force be with him." The other Jedi Council Members each rose and took their leave. Obi-Wan remained kneeling as Yoda approached him.

"Confer on you the position of Jedi Knight the Council does but agree to taking the boy as Padawan I do not." Yoda thumped his staff once on the ground.

"Then I will train him without your blessings, Master." Obi-Wan seemed very defiant about his promise to Qui-Gon.

"Take him you will but be warned. His path will be dangerous." Yoda made his way out of the room.

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan bowed his head as he climbed to his feet.

Tori squealed and jumped on Obi-Wan's back. "Congratulations, Obi!"

"Thanks." Obi-Wan pulled Tori from his back and hugged her.

Sesshomaru gave Obi-Wan a deep bow. "Jedi Knight."

Obi-Wan returned the bow. "It's not the highest rank but at least I'll get to train Anakin."

"And that's a good thing. He asked me what he was going to do now." Tori wove her arm through Sesshomaru's as they walked beside Obi-Wan.

"I'll tell him later." Obi-Wan smiled as they stepped out into the bright sunshine. "It's great that the battle is over."

"I don't want to go through another one for a long time." Tori pretended to swoon but Sesshomaru held her tight to his side.

-----

Padme sat on her throne and listened to the complaints of her advisors. She wished fervently that someone, anyone would rescue her from the advisors that had been in the concentration camps of the Trade Federation. Inu-Yasha leaned against the back of her throne and glared at the ones making her upset.

Sio Bibble stood up from his seat. "How could you just let the Trade Federation go? We know that they'll be back."

Inu-Yasha growled slightly. "Don't you get it, baka? She had no choice. The plan was to capture the Viceroy, take out the droids, and get her treaty signed." He huffed once more. "Personally I would have left you in the camp."

"How dare…" Sio Bibble stood there shaking with repressed rage.

"Enough!" Padme slammed her fist on the arm of her throne. Silence reigned in the throne room. "Inu-Yasha is right, Sio. We were to get the Viceroy to sign the treaty that I made and that is what we did. You should be thanking our new allies for their help instead of criticizing them."

"I was just…" Sio Bibble looked at his feet.

"I don't care. I have had enough war and arguments to last three lifetimes."

"Not that you'd see it." Inu-Yasha toyed with the hilt of his sword.

"Inu-Yasha…" Padme glared at him slightly while trying to hide the smile that was starting to grace her lips.

"Sorry, Pad." Inu-Yasha gave her quick bow.

Padme turned back to her advisors. "We must plan a celebration and welcome the Gungans back into the society of the Naboo."

"Let's not forget about the funeral pyre for the Master Jedi." Sio Bibble was nodding his head while trying to keep out of Inu-Yasha's sight.

"The Jedi Council is planning that." Koga stepped into the throne room. "I figured this is where you would be."

Padme laughed at their antics and completely ignored her duties as Queen for the rest of the afternoon.

-----

Tori stood on the balcony of her and Sesshomaru's room and watched the sun sink slowly in the West. "Are the sunsets this beautiful in Japan?"

"They are." Sesshomaru finished tying his _obi_. "You must get ready, my love."

"Lily and Sango promised to come and help me with the _kimono_." Tori wrapped her arms around herself as a knock sounded on the door.

Sesshomaru smiled as he let the two women that would help his mate dress and slipped out of the room.

"We're here." Lily waved her hands dramatically. "Where's the bubbly?"

"Lily, this is a somber occasion." Sango laid out the masses of silks out on Tori's bed. "Lily made this with her magic."

Tori moved to the bed and fingered the black silk. "It's beautiful, Lily."

"Thank you." Lily lifted the first piece as Tori let her robe slip from her shoulders.

-----

The funeral pyre was seemed bright against the darkness of the night. Tears were free flowing as Lily and Sango seemed to hold onto each other. Tori's fingers were buried in the sleeve of Sesshomaru's kimono while Shippo and Rin stood silent before them. Inu-Yasha and Koga stood with their heads bowed. Miroku softly whispered prayers for a safe passage to the afterlife. James, Sirius, and Remus stood tall as they watched one of their own pass onto the next life.

Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan. "What's going to happen to me now?"

"I've been given permission to train you, Anakin. Tomorrow you will become a Padawan learner." Obi-Wan laid a hand on Anakin's shoulder before turning back to the pyre.

The rest of the night passed somberly as those assembled sifted back to their homes and their beds.

-----

Tori was again standing on her balcony but this time she was excited. Today was the parade that was going to honor those that fell during the battle and the welcome the Gungans back into the society of the Naboo. Lily had transfigured one of the gowns into a Muggle gown that made Sesshomaru growl hungrily when he saw how low the bodice was cut. She didn't need any help with this gown so she had donned it as soon as she had gotten out of the shower. Of course, she did have to have some help with the zipper, which meant that the gown had come off when she presented her back to Sesshomaru to zip it for her. Now she was standing on the balcony after a second shower and the back of the gown was zipped closed. Sesshomaru looked very handsome in the _kimono_ that James had transfigured for him. They were to walk with the Gungans while James, Shippo, Rin, and Sirius were to stand with the Jedi Council. Lily and Sango were going to ride on Kirara and Miroku and Inu-Yasha were going to be standing guard next to Padme and her handmaidens. Koga was going to ride on one of the Kaadu that the Gungans had brought for him.

They marched through Theed waving to the crowds. Slowly they approached Padme and the rest of their groups. Jar Jar and Koga dismounted from their mounts and walked a step behind Boss Nass. Sesshomaru lifted Tori onto Kirara's back so that their group could join their friends and allies. Padme took a glowing sphere from Sio Bibble and handed it to Boss Nass. He in turn bowed to Padme before facing the crowds and raising the sphere over his head. Everyone cheered and James and Sirius shot sparks from the ends of their wands. The Gungans were now a part of the society that had shunned them for so many centuries.

-----

Tori cried as she gave Padme one last hug. "I wish we could stay here forever."

"I wish you could too. There's so much that I want to learn about you and your world." Padme turned to Lily and Sango and gave each of them a hug as well.

"Maybe we'll see each other again." Lily swiped at the tears forming in her eyes.

"You never know what the Force will bring." Obi-Wan stood on the ramp to the Jedi Council's ship. "Come we must go. Saesee Tiin will be taking you back in a week's time."

Tori nodded as she gave Padme one last hug. She ran up the ramp and into Sesshomaru's arms. He held her as the ramp closed behind them. "We will see them again, my love. I promise."

Tori buried her face into his chest as the tears flowed freely down her face. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her to their quarters and lay with her on their bed until they landed on Coruscant.


	16. Epilogue Returning Home

_**Author's Notes: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat. I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. If I did, Sesshomaru would be joining Remus in my bed. Inu-Yasha would be with James playing with my daughter and Kagome and Sango would be helping Lily beat the tar out of Miroku. I don't own any of the Star Wars Characters. If I did then Qui-Gon would still be alive, Obi-Wan would not have had to train Anakin, and Anakin would not have gone to the Dark Side. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Epilogue

Tori stood in the gardens that were hidden in one of the towers of the Jedi Temple. Saesee Tiin would be returning them to their homes in the morning. Tori leaned back against the tree she had decided to settle against. Sesshomaru and the others will be headed into battle with Naraku. Lily and the Marauders have the problems in their world. I'm the only one that really knows that she's not going home, per say. I'm going to be with my mate no matter what. Tori's fingers trailed over the flowers that were growing around the base of the tree.

"Thinking I see." Yoda hobbled across the gardens toward Tori.

"Yeah. Am I doing the right thing Master Yoda? You know, returning with Sesshomaru?" Tori knew that the ancient Jedi would tell her the truth.

"Love him you do?" Yoda watched Tori nod once. "Follow your heart and fate will decide."

"I already told Chief Raider that I'm going to stay with my mate. He wasn't too happy with my decision." Tori ran a hand through her hair. "Then there's all the info that I asked Penn to get for me."

"You could get the information and still return with Sesshomaru." Sango made her way through the gardens.

"That's true but I don't want ..." Tori heard Lily making her way through the gardens as well. "Never mind."

Sango nodded and watched Yoda move away from them. It's got to be something that has to do with Lily and the guys. She must have gotten someone from her time to find out about what's been happening in their time. Sango dropped onto the grass as Lily approached the small group.

"So are we lamenting about the return to Earth?" Lily dropped onto the grass next to Sango. "I know I am."

"You have a wedding to plan, Lily. I..." Tori looked across the garden paths and saw Saesee Tiin making his way toward them. "Master Tiin, what do we owe this honor?"

"I only wished to tell you ladies that we leave in the morning for your world." Saesee Tiin bowed to the three young women before turning and going back the way he had come.

Tori jumped to her feet and followed after him. "Master Tiin?"

Saesee Tiin stopped and looked down at the panting woman. "Yes, Lady Tori."

"I know I'm going to go with Sesshomaru but I was wondering if we could stop in my time. A friend of mine looked up some information for me and I get and read through it." She worried her bottom lip waiting for him to tell her no.

"Of course. We will stop in 2000 first and then we will return Lady Lily and the 'Marauders' back to their time. Feudal Japan will be our final stop."

"Thank you." Tori stopped worrying her lip.

Saesee Tiin held out an arm. "Allow me to escort you to your quarters."

"I would be honored." Tori accepted his arm and they made their way down the corridors.

-----

Sesshomaru knew that Tori was upset about returning to her time. She was remaining in their quarters until they landed. Saesee Tiin had told them that they would have an hour in each time to meet with friends and gather belongings before they must move to the next time. To tell the truth, he was also a bit nervous to meet the man that Tori's father had named as her guardian until her twenty-first birthday. Chief Raider had already said that it was a bad idea for Tori to return to the past with him but Tori was a strong minded woman who would fight tooth and nail to stay with his mate.

"Sesshomaru?" Inu-Yasha wasn't quite used to being able to sneak up on his brother like this.

"Yes, little brother?"

"Surely you're not afraid of a human?"

Sesshomaru barely glanced at Inu-Yasha. "I am not afraid of him. I am afraid that Tori will think he is right."

"He's not. He's nothing but a baka that thinks he can run her life." Inu-Yasha patted Sesshomaru's shoulder. "I came to tell you that we're landing soon."

"I am coming." Sesshomaru turned from the small window that he had been gazing out of for the last half-hour.

As he approached the hatch, Tori came toward them. She gave Sesshomaru a small smile as Saesee Tiin began lowering the hatch. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Tori and led her down the hatch. Chief Raider was standing at the bottom with three boxes as well as the rest of her CSI team. Stuart Grissom was grinning like a mad man while Jennifer Drake and Alicia Duncan were dabbing at their tears. Garry Penn stood behind the group. He was holding several very thick envelopes that looked like they were sealed shut.

"Hiya, Chief!" Tori smiled slightly as she slowly made her way down the ramp.

"Tori." Chief Raider barely glanced at Sesshomaru. "Are you sure I can't talk you out of going to the Feudal Era?"

"Positive." Tori grinned. "Besides, Daddy would want me to be with my love."

Sesshomaru tightened his arm slightly. "We must get your things so that we may return our packmates to their homes."

"Sure thing." Tori turned slightly and saw James and Sirius coming down the ramp with Saesee Tiin. "Could you guys take the boxes while I talk to Garry for a minute?"

"Of course, Tor." James picked up one of the boxes as Sirius and Saesee Tiin picked up the others.

Garry watched Tori and Sesshomaru come towards him. "I got what you wanted, Tori."

"Thanks. I'll look at this after we get home." Tori took the envelopes from Garry.

"Just one thing before you go."

"What is that?"

"Be happy. We're all happy for you." Garry pulled Tori into a bear hug before turning to Sesshomaru. "Take good care of her. I'll know if you don't."

"I swear upon my life that nothing will happen to her." Sesshomaru pulled Tori back into his arms. "Come, we must go."

"Good luck, Tori!" Jennifer waved her hand.

"Have fun!" Alicia dabbed at the tears running down her cheeks.

"Take care of her, son, or my wife will kill you." Stuart smiled as he shook Sesshomaru's hand.

"Be careful." Chief Raider stood back from the ramp as they started up it.

"See you in about 500 years, Chief." Tori's face disappeared behind the rising ramp.

"I guess." Chief Raider slowly made his way back to his car as the spaceship took off.

-----

Lily was getting anxious. She knew that she and Veronica had a lot to talk about when they finally touched down on Earth. Of course she and Remus were going to want to be alone for about a week. It seemed so strange for them to be returning home when a week ago they were having the adventure of a lifetime. James and Sirius both wanted to hurt Peter. They had told her what was discussed after Sesshomaru had taken her to her and James's bed. She knew that if Veronica didn't trust Peter than they really shouldn't trust him. After all she was right about Severus. One of his relatives had forced him to get the Dark Mark but instead of being all bad he helped the light a bit. After all he was the one to warn them of the attack on Diagon Alley. They had managed to capture several Death Eaters but somehow they had gotten out of the charges. Maybe Severus really was working for the Dark. Lily shrugged as she felt the ship dip slightly. Saesee Tiin must be getting ready to land. I'd better go meet up with the guys.

James rounded the corner in time to see Lily zip their bag closed. "Ready, luv?"

"As I'll ever be." Lily started to lift the bag but James beat her to it. "Thanks."

"Not a problem." James wrapped an arm around Lily's waist as they made their way to the ramp. "You know I can't wait to see the look on Remus's face when Veronica sees him again."

"I know what you mean." Lily was amazed that James was happy to be going home. She thought that he enjoyed being considered the hero.

"Prongs, are you ready to face Lioness's wrath?" Sirius dropped his bag next to James and Lily.

"I suppose." James looked over his shoulder at Remus. "Do you think we could get Moony to kiss her senseless so that she doesn't realize that we're even there?"

Sirius rubbed his chin in thought. "If I didn't know him so well, I'd say that it would be possible. After all they haven't seen each other in something like a week."

Remus watched the ramp slowly lower to the ground to reveal the Black Lake and Hogwarts. He smiled when his eyes landed on Veronica's form standing at the foot of the ramp. Veronica swiped at the tears forming in her eyes before she met him halfway up the ramp. Their embrace made Tori look up at Sesshomaru and smile softly. Veronica pressed her lips to Remus's as he pulled her flush with his body. Saesee Tiin nodded once before he moved back toward the cockpit to await the time that he could take off again.

Remus pulled away, panting, and looked down at Veronica's tear streaked face. "I missed you so much."

"I know." Veronica tightened her hold on him as she looked at James and Sirius pretending to gag behind her and Remus. "I suggest that the two of you knock it off before I hex you into next week."

"I knew I would like her." Tori and Sesshomaru made their way down the ramp.

Veronica looked up at the blonde woman that she didn't recognize. "And you are?"

"Tori. I'm Lord Sesshomaru's mate." Tori held out a hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And you." Veronica shook Tori's hand before turning to look at Lily. "Did they behave themselves?"

"Do they ever?" Lily grinned as Sango and Miroku joined them.

Sango and Tori looked at each other as Veronica and Lily started to giggle. "NEVER!"

"I'm glad to see that they're getting along." James rubbed his neck slightly. "I think this is a very bad thing."

"You never know, Prongs. They may never be together again." Sirius gulped slightly as Veronica's eyes narrowed. "Um...I think I'll...see you...later!" He took off like a shot.

Veronica smiled softly. "I always did like scaring him."

"I am glad to see that my pack will be kept safe." Sesshomaru bowed to Veronica before he followed Miroku and Sango back onto the ship.

"Thanks for keeping them safe, Lord Sesshomaru." Veronica gave him a soft smile as she watched the ramp close, leaving them in the swirling dust as the ship took off. "We'll miss you guys."

-----

Sango watched as Rin and Shippo chased each other around the room. They were excited to be heading home. If truth be told, so was she. It was going to be nice to be home once more. Maybe they wouldn't have any more strange adventures. She looked around and noticed that Tori seemed to be reading something and taking furious notes on one of the notebooks that had been packed in her boxes. She climbed to her feet and made her way over to Tori.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Sango sat at the table with Tori.

"Not unless you can figure out what the hell the Charmed Ones, Mystic Force, and the X-Men are?"

"The Charmed Ones? Mystic Force? The X-Men?"

"Yeah." Tori motioned to the papers scattered around her. Apparently they were with Remus and Veronica during the final battle." Tori tossed her pen on top of the scattered papers. "I think they helped train them but I can't find out how they arrived at the school."

Sango and Tori both felt the ship dip so they started to gather the papers. "You'll have five hundred years to figure it out."

"I know. Let's go home." Tori shoved the papers and notebook back into the open box.

They gathered the children and each of the men took a box so that they could head for the ramp. Tori took a deep breath as she watched the ramp slowly lower to the ground. Inu-Yasha and Koga managed to maneuver around Tori and Sango and down the ramp. The boxes were left forgotten on the ground as they each hugged their new mate. Tori smiled softly as Shippo ran down the ramp and jumped into Kagome's arms.

"Shippo!" Kagome hugged him tight as she watched new Lady of the West descended the ramp. "Is that Sesshomaru's new mate?"

"Yep. She's really nice and pretty." Shippo grinned as Kagome noticed that Tori was in fact a human.

"A human mate? I always thought that you would take a demoness to be your mate." Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru.

"No demoness has ever fired my blood to the point that I wanted to kiss her to shut her up." Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed Tori. "It was a compliment, my love."

"I know but you make compliments come out like insults." Tori snuggled into his side as Saesee Tiin came down the ramp.

Saesee Tiin handed a small communicator to Tori. "If you should need the Jedi, do not hesitate to call. We will send help."

"Thank you for all your help, Master Jedi." Tori took the communicator and slid it into her pocket. "Have a safe trip home."

"May the Force be with you." Saesee Tiin disappeared back into the ship before it took off in a swirling cloud of dust.

Jaken hurried out of the forest. "My lord! You've returned!"

Sesshomaru looked down at the imp. "Is my castle ready for my mate?"

"Yes, my lord. Where is she?" Jaken ignored Tori as she glared at him.

"Allow me." Tori laid a hand on Sesshomaru's arm to keep him from killing the imp. She leaned over and jerked Jaken close to her. "I am his MATE, you stinking toad!"

"You're nothing but a stupid human. My lord would never mate a human!" Jaken was shaking with anger.

"Oh yeah." Tori pulled down the collar of her shirt and showed him the mating mark. "What the bloody hell do you think this is? A mosquito bite?"

"You forced him to mate you!" Jaken screamed as Tori slammed her fist into his face before she threw him into a tree.

"Never say that again unless you want me to really hurt you." Tori wiped her hands as if to clean them of dirt. She turned to look at the rest of the group who were trying not to laugh at the injured imp. "When do we eat? I'm starving."

Laughter filled the forest as the group made their way to the village before they were to return to their hunt for Naraku.


	17. Thank you to my reviewers

To the reviewers of United in Battle:

Thank you for your support and loving comments to this story. Currently I'm working on several other stories. They are Lupin's True Love, Lupin's True Love Returns, The Realms of Middle Earth, and Pirates of the Caribbean: Journey of Friends. Only three of these have both the Marauders (or most of them) and the Inu-Yasha Gang. The Realms of Middle Earth is the only one that only has Inu-Yasha. Now for my personal thanks and comments to those that reviewed.

darkcelestial20 – I was thrilled when you followed me from Fiction Alley and am so glad that you've been with me for so long. I really hope you like the new stories. You noticed that I dedicated the newest story to you and several others. That is my way of saying thank you for staying with me through it all. Also thank you for helping me with my C2.

RedFireHEad41 – Thank you for your wonderful reviews.

sanura black – Thank you for being my first reviewer and sticking it out. There's more to come and boy do the guys get into even more trouble.

Harteramo – Thank you for your reviews.

Onimusha2b – Thank you for your reviews.

daydream14 – I'm so glad that you're enjoying the story and I patiently await each of your reviews as you leave them.

preistessofsorrow – I'm glad you're enjoying the story as well. Don't let your father keep you down. If your local library has computers go there and read. Hopefully he won't stop you from doing that.

Sim – All the things that Tori can do are actually apart of a separate story and of course I didn't plan to connect them all but it just seemed to happen. You'll have to read the rest to understand some of the things that are said.

Tsukikari Kitsune – I have only one thing to say to someone who tells me how to spell something... GET OVER IT!!! I'm getting the spelling from the author of the Magna. If you have a problem with it than contact her!

Again Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. Keep reading and reviewing!


End file.
